The Girl Next Door
by Angelfan15
Summary: Angel Sawyer has always been the most unpopular kid in school but his whole world changes when he meets the girl next door. AU. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Loserville

The Girl Next Door

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: NC-17 maybe... I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Angel Sawyer has always been the most unpopular kid in school but his whole world changes when he meets the girl next door.

Authors Notes: I hope you all enjoy this fic, I am still working on She's A Star, it will be coming soon! Don't forget to leave feedback!

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I am setting everything up!

Chapter 1: Loserville

Angel Sawyer stood in the parking lot of Sunnydale High staring at Cordelia Chase. Cordelia is the captain of the cheer leading squad and the most popular girl in school, she would never even give Angel a second glance even if she didn't already have a boyfriend. Angel was the smartest kid in school there for no one liked him. His two best friends were his only friends, their names were Charles Gunn the kid from the wrong side of the tracks and Francis Allen Doyle the poorest kid in school. Everyone just called them Gunn and Doyle, though. All three of the boys were misfits at Sunnydale High School but this year Angel was determined to be someone. He didn't want his last year of high school to suck like all of the other years. This year he was finally going to get a girlfriend, have his first kiss and he hoped to have sex but if that was pushing it then the sex could wait. He was sick of being the kid who had never had a girlfriend, he was 17 years old and had never been kissed. It was just pathetic.

The girl he had his hopes set on was the one and only Cordelia Chase. She was the most beautiful girl he had every seen. Doyle agreed. They were both in love with her but they knew they didn't stand a chance. Angel hoped this year was different.

A short black haired boy wearing a ugly shirt walked along side a tall African American man with large muscles.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" The African American asked.

Angel tore his gaze away from Cordelia to turn to his friends. "Hey Gunn."

"Don't tell me you are torturing yourself because of Cordelia Chase. Give it up! Both of you! She is far to bitchy to even look at you, plus the girls got a boyfriend.." Gunn told his friends.

Angel knew Gunn was right. He was right about a lot. For a D student Gunn was smarter then Angel when it came to life. Gunn was the whole reason Angel started to work out. Gunn had told him he couldn't just sit around a mope all the time, he needed to get out and live life. So he started weight training with his best friend, he looked good now even if it didn't get him any girls he still felt a little better about himself.

"I know, you are right and I should give up."Angel nodded as they walked through the parking lot to Sunnydale High. "I just cant help it, I want this year.."

"To be different." Both of his friends said at the same time.

Angel looked at them. "What can I say, I don't want to be a loser anymore."

Angel and his friends walked through the hallway to their next class after lunch. Angel saw Cordelia making out with her boyfriend, Percy. When the warning bell rang Cordelia stepped away from her boyfriend and joined her friends to go to class as all the other students walked to their classes too. Percy stayed by the lockers with the rest of his football player friends. When they saw Angel, Doyle and Gunn walking down the hall Percy knocked Angel's books out of his hands and shoved him against the lockers while a few of the other football played took Doyle's backpack and started to go threw it throwing papers out on to the floor.

"Hey!" Gunn shouted.

Percy glared at Gunn. "This doesn't have anything to do with you street kid."

"They're my friends so it does." Gunn stepped towards them.

Percy didn't want to get in a fight with Gunn, he slammed Angel against the locker one time. "Stay away from my girl."

Angel bent down to pick up his stuff not saying a word. Doyle helped him while Gunn watched Percy and his jerk friends walk away. "Jack ass'. But he has a point, you are always undressing his girlfriend with your eyes."

"To do that I would have to know what a woman looks like with no clothes on... right?" Angel asked his bald friend.

Doyle stood up. "You never even looked on the internet?"

Gunn laughed. "Do it tonight. You wont regret it."

"Man, there are even girls that will let you watch them screw LIVE... for the right price." Doyle nudged Angel with his elbow.

Angel gave his friends a odd look. "Don't you guys have better stuff do do with your time? Like study? Oh! Shoot! We are late for class!"

Doyle and Gunn watched their friend hurry down the hallway in the direction of their class, they both shrugged then walked towards the exit of the school.

Angel made his way to the parking lot where he saw his best friends sitting in the bed of Gunn's old truck. "Where were you guys? You weren't in any of our afternoon classes."

Doyle laid back on the truck.

"You see man, the morning classes are just so we have somewhere to sleep. After lunch we are good." Gunn laughed.

Angel shook his head. "This is senior year! You cant pull this stuff again! You need to go to class so you can get into college."

"Not going." Gunn shrugged.

Doyle put his arms behind his head as a pillow. "That is what Community College is for."

Angel sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

The three boys always drove home together after school but before they went home they stopped off at the convenient store. They always sent Angel in to get the snacks while they waited in the truck. Angel got back in the truck and passed out the snacks. Gunn unwrapped a twinkie, putting half of it in his mouth and pulled out of the parking lot. They normally went to Weatherly Park to hang out while they finished their snacks but Angel said he wanted to get home to finish his homework. His friends of coursed rolled their eyes at him.

As they turned down Revello Drive to Angel's house they saw a beautiful blonde girl walking down the side walk wearing a bikini top and shorts that showed the bottom of her ass. All three boys watched as she swayed her hips. She turned to look at the truck when she noticed it started to swerve to the other side of the road where there was a car driving. Gunn looked in the direction the girl was looking, grabbing the wheel turning back into the right lane he yelled "Shit!" When the boys looked back towards the girl, she was gone.

"You both saw her too right?" Gunn asked his friends.

Angel nodded.

"Fine piece of ass." Doyle smiled.

Angel looked around. "Where did she go?"

"I gotta find out who she is. I have GOT to get me some of her." Gunn said pulling into the drive way at Angel's house.

After Gunn and Doyle dropped Angel off he went upstairs to do his homework, he finished it faster then he thought he would. Angel turned on his CD player and laid on his bed singing the lyrics of the song to himself. He noticed a light come on next door but the last he knew no one was living there. The house next door had been empty for months. Angel sat up on his bed to get a better look out his bedroom window. He saw a glimpse of a small body moving around the room. Someone must have moved in, he just didn't know when. He got off his bed and looked closer. It was a girl. But not just any girl it was the girl from earlier that almost caused him and his friends to get in a car accident. He couldn't believe the hot girl that Gunn said he was going to hook up with was his new neighbor!

Angel's eyes widened as he watched her take her shirt off and throw it on the floor. Angel licked his lips not taking his eyes off the girl next door. She was wearing her bikini top under the shirt she had taken off. She reached back to untie the top of her small bathing suite, as it fell off her chest to the floor she turned. Angel started to breathe heavily when she turned, he could see the side of her breast. He started to get light headed, hoping she would turn all the way around so he could see her. Instead shimmied out of her tight shorts and grabbed a large shirt. When she put it on she turned completely around, Angel was a little disappointed that it was a mans shirt that she was wearing. He watched her leave the room, he went back over to his bed to lay down. He almost saw his first naked girl!


	2. The Girl Next Door

Thank you for the reviews!

NeonCity86- I agree, I dont think there are enough AU fics in the Buffyverse. I hope to change that. Thank you very much! SMGbest- Thank you for the great review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Girl Next Door

A blonde woman stepped out of her yellow Nissan Xterra looking at the house in front of her. It was cute, she had never had a real house before. She had only lived in apartments but now she wanted to set down roots somewhere, a place to call home. She walked up the side walk to the 3 bedroom house she had bought. Walking inside she looked around, it needed some work but she could decorate it in no time. Looking at her cell phone she noticed it was 9AM, she had been driving for the past 3 hours she should be tired but she wasn't. She chopped it up to being excited about a new place. She went back out to her car to grab her laptop bag and a box, taking it inside she went up the stairs to the second level of the house. She found what room she wanted to be her bedroom and set the box down then her laptop bag next to it. Her best friend Xander thought she was crazy to move to a small down and to buy a house she had never seen before but she felt like taking a gamble. From what she had seen of the house so far she thought the place looked pretty good. She thought about waiting around until the movers got there but since they had an extra key she decided to go out to get some things for the new house.

She drove around the small town until she saw a home decorating store, she was going to have to check it out. Going into the store a woman greeted her. "Hello there, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Um..." The blonde looked around the store. "I'm new in town, I just bought a house here... I really want to make it feel more homey."

The woman smiled. "Oh! I thought I didn't recognize you. My name is Jenny, this is my little store here."

"I'm Buffy Summers." She smiled back.

"Welcome to Sunnydale Buffy! If there is anything I can help you with in the store or just in general, please let me know!" She turned motioning for Buffy to follow her. "I have some stuff that should be perfect for you!"

After spending two hours in Jenny's store Buffy's wallet was now $400 lighter, not that she minded though. She wanted her new house to be perfect. Everything she bought was going to be delivered to her house in an hour so she made her way back to the house to see if the movers had made it there yet.

When she got to her house she saw several men taking all of her belonging into the house.

Walking into the house she told the men to take anything marked 'Bedroom' into the third door on the right and anything marked 'Materials' to the first door at the top of the stairs. When she finished giving all of her orders she ran up stairs to get her laptop bag and went back down to the kitchen. She sat on a bar stool that the movers had already unloaded, placing her laptop on the island counter.

Turning on her laptop she waiting for it to boot on, she clicked the icon that said 'Summer Love'. She had 40 more orders, maybe she should have put the site on hiatus until she was settled. Summer Love was her clothing line that she had started after high school, at first it was just something she was trying to bring in some extra cash because her father had walked out on them, she wanted to help her mother in some way but fashion was all she knew, then it became a good distraction when her high school boyfriend Riley decided to break up with her before he left for college. She had started making her own clothes when she was 15 years old so making clothes for others just seemed to work for her. When she started getting more and more orders for Summer Love she decided maybe she could use the money to save up for college. It sounded like a good plan at the time but Summer Love kept her so busy she didn't have time for college so she never went. She designed and made all of the clothes her self. Xander joked that she was a one woman company but it was true, no one helped her get to where she was and no one else did anything at the company, it was all Buffy. People she met thought it was odd that she had a successful company with only a high school diploma. Her mother, Joyce often told her how proud she was of her. Buffy was 22 years old and was more successful then her mother had ever dreamed.

Refreshing the page she saw that the orders jumped from 40 to 93, she would have to get started as soon as she could. She told the movers there was a change in plans and asked them to set up the bedroom for Summer Love first, they moved all the boxes that said 'Materials' into the room and started to unpack the boxes that had 'Summer Love' printed on them. She took a quick look at the orders to see what other materials she would need and headed out to buy what she didn't have.

When she got back 45 minutes later the room was all set up and the movers were working on her bedroom. The room wasn't set up exactly as she would have liked it but she could work with it for now. She got to work on the orders, this was going to take a while. Suddenly a thought popped into Buffy's head and she ran downstairs to her laptop. She hit refresh to see how many new orders where placed while she was gone, she now had 150 orders. She plopped down on to the bar stool taking a deep breath. She would have to put the site on hiatus until she got settled and finished the orders that were already placed. Luckily she had some clothes that she had made when she was still living in LA, hopefully that would take care of some of the orders. She went back upstairs to get to work.

Buffy's eyes were starting to hurt, looking at the time on her cell phone she noticed she had been working for 3 hours. She needed a break. The movers had started moving things around downstairs, so Buffy went to her room, searching through her clothes that were still in boxes she found her bikini. The beach was much needed. She changed into her bathing suite and slipped on a pair of shorts.

She drove to the beach which she had seen when she was out earlier, luckily for her it wasn't very far from her new house. She could see herself going to the beach very often, it was one of her favorite pass times in LA.

She laid out on the sand working on her tan. After making dresses for the past 3 hours she needed some relaxing at the beach time.

"Hey there." A man said looking down at Buffy.

"Your kind of blocking my sun." She said looking up at him.

The man took a step to the left so the sun was hitting Buffy again. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

The man had dark hair, blue eyes and a killer smile. "I'm Parker. I haven't seen you around here before."

And then he had to go and say that. "Are you really going to use that line on me?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Buffy closed her eyes dismissing him. "That line is so over used, its not even funny." She smiled as he walked away. At one point she would have jumped at that guy, heck she jumped at a lot of guys in her time but she was in a new town, she wanted to start over. That meant no more jumping when guys like that one tells her too. She was going to be better here, or so she hoped.

When Buffy thought she got enough sun she headed back to her car to go home. When she got there the movers still had their truck parked in her driveway so she parked on the side of the street. She headed inside to see how things were coming, when she walked in the place looked good, the things that she had bought that morning were set up along with her belonging the movers had delivered.. The movers were almost done. She grabbed her laptop and took it upstairs into her new office space. She set it up on her desk and hooked the printer up, she set the printer to print all of her orders out with everyone's address, invoices and order summaries so she could get everything sent out as soon as she could. While she waited for everything to print she headed back outside to take a walk.

She walked around the block, when she turned back on her street she noticed a old beat up truck driving behind her. Seeing that there were three teenage boys in the truck staring at her she thought it would be fun to put a little extra swing in her hips. She turned back to see all of their mouths hanging open, she was about to smile when the truck swerved into the other lane with a car coming towards it. She watched the other car scared for the boys lives that she didnt even know. When the truck went back into its own lane she ran inside her house.

Once Buffy got inside her house she shut the door and leaned back against it. She could have gotten those guys killed, it made her feel a little better that they were all safe now. She let out a deep breath and went upstairs. She walked into her room and grabbed a shirt to put on over her bathing suite top, putting the shirt on as she walked down the hall to her office.

She went through all her orders, seeing what she already had made and what she would have to make. She had a few boxes in her office that she packed up to send out in the morning but she would need to get more boxes tomorrow. She packed up all that she could then walked back to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She walked over to her closet, the movers were nice enough to unpack a few of her clothes for her and hang them up. She took her shirt off, dropping it to the floor she was so tired that she didnt care where it landed. She untied the string of her bikini top letting it drop to the floor alone with her shirt. She then got a odd feeling that someone was watching her, she turned slightly towards her bedroom window and saw a dark haired male through the window of the house next to her. She wiggled out of her tight shorts then stepped into her large closet grabbing one of Xander's old jersey shirts. He gave it to her saying he hoped she wouldnt forget her best friend that was ALWAYS there for her through ALL of her man problems, Buffy smiled at the memory. She walked out of her bedroom to go to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before she put her hair up in a messy bun. She made her way back to her bedroom and climbed into bed.


	3. Neighborly Love

Chapter 3: Neighborly Love

Angel rushed to school the next morning, he was so excited that he almost saw a breast he had to tell his best friends. He had a feeling they would hassle him about it but they had told him to look at naked girls online, he thought it was better that he saw it in person... even if it was through her bedroom window. Did that make him a creep?

Angel quickly found Doyle and Gunn sitting under the tree in front of the school. He ran up to them, when he reached them he was slightly out of breath but recovered quickly.

"Hey man, where's the fire?" Gunn jokes.

"I saw side boob last night!" He spoke low in a excited voice.

Doyle raised his eyebrow. "What website did you go to? Let me tell you mate, there are sites that give you full frontal."

Angel shook his head. "Not a stupid website! In person!"

"Are you sure you wernt dreaming? If you really want to see a chick that bed we can just sneak into a strip club." Gunn jokes. "Why havent we already done that?" He asked turning to Doyle.

"Or we could hire a hooker. Could be fun." Doyle said back to Gunn.

Angel was getting annoyed, his friends were taking his happy moment away. "No! I have a new neighbor and she totally got undressed with her window open last night!"

"That kind of creepy, you are better off paying for it." Doyle told Angel. "Those girls actually know you are looking at them."

Gunn laughed. "Yeah, you dont want to get the title of Peeping Tom on top of Nerd."

Angel got so irritated that he turned his back on his friends and walked away.

He spent most of the day looking for his neighbor at school, she had to be there somewhere right? She looked about his age. He didnt want another repeat of the day before so when Percy was around he avoided him at all costs, if he saw Cordelia then he would put his head down and sneak glances at her. He couldnt help it if he was in love with her, she was beautiful. Between sneaking glances at Cordelia and looking for his new neighbor around the school he didnt really pay much attention to his friends or his school work. He started thinking about last night while he was sitting in History, he smiled at the thought of her taking her bikini top off. If only she had turned completely around. Now instead of just Cordelia Chase filling his mind he now had two girls he was constantly thinking about.

Angel had hung out with Doyle and Gunn a little longer then he had expected to that night so he had to rush upstairs or he was afraid he was going to miss her. His parents tried to talk to him when he came in the house but he ran up to his room before they could get a word out. He had been watching his neighbor get dressed for bed for the past 3 nights now, he noticed she changed around 9:45 every night. He was aware that it was creepy, his friends reminded him of it several times a day and he knew he was acting like a preteen but he didnt care. There was just something about watching her that he couldnt get enough of. He quickly sat in his computer chair and rolled over towards the window. Yeah, he was creepy so sue him!

Buffy made her way up stairs, she was beat. She had been rearranging her house and working on her orders all day. It seemed like that was all she did, well that was all she had been doing the last couple days. She was in luck though, tomorrow she needed to go out to get some more fabric. It would be nice to see the outside world.

She walked into her room with a knowing smile on her face. He was there in his room thinking he was being sneaky, she knew he watched her every night. The odd thing was she didnt mind. She thought she should go over there and tell him off but she didnt want to, God help her, she found it kind of cute.

She slowly got undressed, making sure he would enjoy the show. But every night she always kept her back to him so he couldnt see everything, something were better kept to the imagination. If he was a ass man then he would be satisfied.

The next day Buffy spend the whole day out in the town. She went to different shops looking for different materials, she went out to lunch and just explored a little. She still didnt know where everything was yet. She noticed her gas tank was getting a little low so she pulled into a gas station. After she pumped the gas she went inside to pay.

While she was waiting in line she saw a familiar face that she didn't think she would see. Slowly walking over to him she tried to get his attention but he was very into looking at the Little Debbie snacks on the shelf. "Hey, your that kid that looks at me through the window."

Angel looked up from the snacks he was picking out for his friends. His eyes got large. Oh God! She knew he watched her! "Uh, no. I... I dont know what you are talking about." He grabbed whatever snacks were in front of him and hurried to the register, grabbing a few bags of chips on the way. He quickly paid and hurried to the door, glancing back at her as he went through the doorway.

That night Angel wasnt excited to get home. She knew he was watching her but she never showed any signs that she knew. It was odd to him that she didnt just come over to his house and smack him. He ate his dinner slow, he even called Gunn to go work out, any reason not to go up to his room. When he got home it was after 10:00, she always got ready for bed at 9:45 so he hoped she was already asleep. He slowly made his way to his room, when he entered his room he noticed that her bedroom light was still on. That was weird, she was always in bed by now.

When Buffy went in her room to get ready for bed she noticed that he wasnt in his room to watch her. He thought maybe she scared him off or maybe he was already in bed, she was running a little late tonight. She worked later then she had wanted too, trying to get more orders out. She looked out the window and saw that he wasnt in his bed. Maybe he was running late too. She walked over to her closet to get Xander's shirt when she saw the boy next door turn his light on.

Angel looked out his window and saw her standing in her bedroom, she hadnt gotten ready for bed yet. He wondered why. She went to her closet and got her usual sleepwear out. He knew he shouldnt watch her, he had gotten caught, but he just couldnt help himself. He slowly walked towards the window as she took her white tank top off dropping it to the floor, she turned and made eye contact with him. Angel thought for sure he needed to turn away, shut the blinds- do something! She slowly made her way closer to her window.

She smiled at him as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Angel's eyes got large, he saw her boobs! They were his first full frontal and he liked what he saw. He watched her slowly slide her shorts down her toned legs. He leaned in further as she lightly drew lazy patterns on her abdomen then hooked her thumbs on each side of the thin string of her G-string. As she was about to remove her panties Angel heard his mother call his name.

Angel began to panic, if he answered his mother then he wouldnt be able to watch his new neighbor get undressed but if he didnt answer his mother then she would come into his room and no good could come of that. He started to walk away from his window, turning back to get a quick glance he saw his neighbor giving him a disappointed smile.

He opened the door quickly and squeezed out before his mom could go in his room. "Yeah mom?"

"Why were you out so late?" The dark haired woman asked her son. He never stayed out this late on a school night.

Angel rubbed the back of his head. "I was with Gunn, we went to lift weights for a little while."

"Oh. Well next time could you call?" She asked getting a nod from her son.

Angel hurried back into his room as soon as his mother was gone. He saw that the light was out in his neighbors bedroom. Earlier he didnt want to see her but now he was disappointed that her light was out.

In the morning Angel was in a fairly good mood, he left his house to start his walk to school. He heard a door close and looked up, he saw his neighbor wearing a tight baby blue t-shirt and a pair of daisy duke shorts. She must really like those shorts, but so did he. She took her sunglasses off her head and placed them on her face as he stared at her chest in her skin tight shirt remembering last night. When she got close enough to him she whispered. "You know, whenever you want a private show, just come on over."

He watched her dumbfounded as she got into her car.

It was half way through the day and Angel was still in shock of what happened last night and then this morning. What exactly did she mean when she said a private show? Angel watched down the hallway with his two best friend, he hadn't talked to them much today. Angel looked up and saw Percy and some of his friends walking towards him. He was thankful that it was Friday, he wouldnt have to deal with them for a few days.

"We dont want any trouble, man." Doyle said to Percy.

Percy stopped in front of Angel, ignoring the other two boys. "I hear you want to come to my party tonight."

Angel didnt answer him.

"Tell you what, you bring the booze and you can come." Percy said with a smirk then walked away.

Angel looked confused then turned to Doyle on his left and then Gunn on his right. "Did he just kind of invite us to his party?"

"I think so...?" Doyle said.

Gunn shook his head. "Forget it."

"This could be my chance to fit in, Gunn!" Angel exclaimed. "If he wants me to bring alcohol then I will bring alcohol... some how."

"Good luck." Gunn said walking away from his friends.

Angel stopped home to tell his mom that he was going to a party that night and not to wait up, she didnt believe him but decided to humor him.

Angel walked into the store and made his way to the liquor section that he wasnt supposed to be in. He looked around hoping no one would question him if he looked like he knew what he was doing. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to get the cashier to sell it too him because he knew they would ask for his ID. He was so lost in thought he didnt even notice someone was watching him.

Buffy saw her neighbor in the liquor section, she didnt know exactly how old he was but since she had seen a older woman and man going in and out of his house she figured he was underage. "Hey you." She said running her index finger lightly down his arm.

Angel looked at her then back at the alcohol, at first it didnt even register in his mind who she was, then he looked back at her getting nervous. "Uh, hey."

"What are you doing?" She asked leaning in closer to him.

Angel scratched his head. "Trying to pick out alcohol."

"Need help?" She placed her hand on his arm again.

He nodded at her. "Umm.. so.. your new in town right?"

"Brand spankin'" She said with a teasing smile. She leaned forward towards the shelf sticking her ass out towards him. He couldnt take his eyes off her ass. "Do you want to?"

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"Spank me." She smiled running her tongue along the bottom of her front teeth.

Angel shook his head, pulling himself out of his daze. "What's your name?"

"Buffy. You?" She stood up, going alone with his change of subject.

He still thought he was dreaming. "Angel Sawyer."

She turned around to face him. "Hmm, Angel. I like it. It suites you. So why do you need booze anyway?"

Letting out a sigh he told her. "These jerks from school said they will let me and my friends go to their party if I bring the alcohol."

"If these guys are such jerks then why do you want to go to their stupid party anyway? You can do better." She smiled.

"Better? Like what?" He asked not believing her.

"Me."She said grabbing a bottle of vodka off the shelf, then walking over to get a empty cart that was near by. He watched her sway her hips as she walked away. She turned her head to look back at him.

"I'm coming." He said as he started to follow her.

"Not yet your not." She winked. "So every party needs beer, what kind do you want?"

Angel shrugged. She found it cute that he didnt know what he was doing."Okay, I will pick. I know my booze." She said putting a few 12 packs in the cart.

"Um... how are we going to get all this? Do you have a fake ID or something?" He asked worriedly.

"Or something." She responded putting more alcohol into the cart. She knew how much teenagers liked to drink so she got the good stuff and a lot of it. Angel wanted these people to like him and for some reason she wanted him to get what he wanted. She told him to wait for her a little ways back while she paid. He watched her give the cashier her ID and he started to ring all the alcohol up.

Buffy pushed the cart outside until the cashier couldnt see them anymore with Angel behing here. "There you go."

"That was a lot of money, I will pay you back." he said looking towards Gunn's truck.

Buffy smiled and leaned in close to him. "Dont worry, its on the house."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her confused.

Before she walked away, Buffy turned around. "Maybe I think your sexy."

He watched her walk back to her car then made his way to Gunn's truck. Doyle glanced out the mirror and saw Angel pushing a cart full. Doyle smacked Gunn on the arm. "Dude, he did it."

Gunn and Doyle got out of the truck. "How did you get all that?" Gunn asked.

"I had some help." Angel shrugged.

The three best friend made their way to the beach that the party was being held at. Percy's parents owned part of the beach that was behind their beach house. He always had parties there. Percy spotted the three boys carrying the alcohol. "Is that all you got?"

"Actually there is more in the truck." Gunn said nodding his head behind them.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the three friends. "Who got it?"

Doyle and Gunn looked at Angel. Percy nodded. "Okay, you came through. Set it down over there."

They set the drinks down by what was about to be a bomb fire and went back to the truck for more.

A few hours later the party was in full swing, everyone was drinking, talking, laughing, listening to music and dancing... while Angel, Doyle and Gunn sat by the side of the fire with no one talking to them. This was pointless, Angel was so worried about getting alcohol and his new neighbor spent like a hundred dollars on it for nothing! He was sitting alone with the same two friends he always did, he felt stupid watching everyone else have fun.

"Well well, you finally get invited to a party and no one even notices you." Taunted a boy wearing a lettermens jacket, causing others people to laugh.

"Lets get out of here." Gunn told them. They got up to leave.

Angel was about to turn around to walk away from the party when Buffy walked up to him wear a tight black skirt and a low cut belly shirt.

"Hey Baby, sorry I'm late." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionatly. "I didnt miss all the fun did I?"

Angel looked at her with shock all over his face. Shock that she was here and shock that she had just kissed him, she slipped him the tongue!

Percy walked over to see what was going on, he looked at the hot girl that was holding on to Angel's arm. "Who's this?"

"Angel didnt tell you about me?" She said with a mock hurt expression. "I'm his girlfriend, Buffy."

"No, he didnt." Percy shook his head. "I didnt know he had a girlfriend, let alone one with a slammin' body. I'm Percy." Percy openly checked her out. Cordelia rolled her eyes and walked away.

Buffy smiled at Percy, the smile she knew made guys turn to putty.

Buffy walked up to Angel who was sitting on a log, she handed him a drink. "You should go talk to her." Buffy said sitting down next time him.

"Huh?" He asked not hearing what she said, he was to busy looking at the girl alone on the beach.

"The girl you have been watching since I got here. You like her." Buffy said taking a sip of her drink.

Angel looked down at the drink that was now in his hands. "And how would that look if I am off talking to the most popular girl in school while my 'girlfriend' is all alone?"

Buffy nudged him with her shoulder. "Oh, our relationship is secure enough. I'm not insecure."

Angel smiled at her and took a sip of the drink she had handed him. Making a face as he swollowed it. "What is that?"

"Vodka and soda." She told him. "To strong?"

Angel nodded looking at his cup.

"Sorry... was that your first sip of alcohol?" She asked him.

Angel nodded again.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in a playful way. "Now I'm really sorry. Go. Talk to her."

"She doesnt even know I am alive." He told his pretend girlfriend.

Buffy gave him a small smile. "She will after tonight."

Angel walked slowly towards Cordelia, she had been walking alone on the beach for a while. "Hey Cordelia."

She looked at him confused for a second. "Angel... right?"

He nodded. "Every... Everything okay?"

"Same as always." She shrugged.

"Do.. you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Cordelia looked at him like she was taken back for a second then nodded. "Okay."

Buffy watched as Angel walked away with the girl he had been watching all night, the when the girl in questions boyfriend walked up to Buffy. "Why is it that your boyfriend is off with my girlfriend?"

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe its swingers night."

"Well in that case." Percy smiled looking down her shirt. "I guess I get you."

"Normally that would be the case, but I heard you have been not so nice to Angel." Buffy said leaning closer to Percy. "And I dont like that."

Percy leaned in closer to her. "What if I start being nicer to him?"

While Cordelia was talking to Angel about how Percy is always so rude to her he casually glanced over to where he left Buffy sitting, he noticed Percy sitting with her. They were both leaning in close to each other, Angel felt a feeling go through him he thought maybe it was jealousy but he didnt know why. The only reason he could think of was that he had his first kiss with her not to long ago and now she was getting a little to friendly with the guy who treated him like dirt. Angel turned back to Cordelia to listen to her.

Buffy leaned her arms on her crossed legs. "I dont think that could make up for the past."

"But what if I tried real hard?" Percy asked. Buffy knew he was trying to get into her pants, she also knew that was why he had handed her another drink. This Percy guy didnt know that it took a lot to get her drunk.

She narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Well, maybe if you tried real hard."

Gunn and Doyle watched Buffy what looked like flirting with Percy. Gunn was disappointed that she would go for a guy like Percy, he was also very confused on why she kissed Angel and said they were dating.

"What do you think is going on?" Doyle asked his African American friend.

"I dont know." Gunn looked at Angel talking to Cordelia. "But I want to find out.

Gunn and Doyle approached Buffy when Percy went to get her another drink.

"Hey... Buffy." Gunn said slowly.

"Hey. Your Angel's friends, right?" She said happily.

"Gunn." He said then pointed at his friend. "Doyle. Now what exactly is going on here. We are Angel's best friends and we know for a fact that you aint his girl."

"I wanted to help him out." She told her cute neighbors friends. "He said these guys were jerks."

"He told you where the party was?" Doyle asked.

Buffy shook her head. "There arnt very many high school parties tonight, All though I would have been here sooner if there were two less parties tonight." Buffy looked over at Angel and the girl who were sitting alone on the beach. "He likes her, huh?"

"Do you like him?" Gunn asked her.

Buffy turned to the tall dark skinned man. "I dont know."

"So... are you his neighbor?" Doyle wondered.

Buffy nodded.

"Oh shit! If I would have known that I would have been at his house!" Gunn kicked himself.

"Why do you stay with him?" Angel asked Cordelia, after hearing all the things he has done to her he just didnt get it.

She shrugged. "Because I love him."

Angel closed his eyes and let out a sigh, of course she loves him.

"Oh, do you know what time it is?" She asked him.

He looked down at his watch. "A little after midnight, why?"

"I better get going home, It was really nice talking to you Angel." Cordelia got up off the sand and walked towards her car.

Angel looked over near the fire when he heard loud laughing and cheering. He saw Buffy dancing very closely with two jocks and a drink in her hand. There was a football played in front and behind her grinding against her. Angel got worried when he saw the guys putting their hands on her. He got up to help her.

"I think it's time to go home." Angel said taking Buffy by the hand.

Buffy laughed as she reached out to the guys she was dancing with, dropping her cup. "Oops." She watched both boys go to pick it up as Angel pulled her away.

"Where are your keys?" He asked her.

Buffy leaned against her car with a drunk smile. "Why?"

"Because I'm not going to let you drive like that." He told her. "Your drunk!"

Buffy all the sudden stood up straight and looked at him very sober. "I'm not drunk."

Angel looked at her confused.

"I was pretending to be drunk." She said moving towards the driver side of her Xterra. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Angel raised his eyebrows at her. "Cordelia? She had to go home."

"Oh." Buffy said opening the car door. "Do you want a ride?"

Looking back at the party he watched as the jocks moved on to the next drunk girls, he walked around the front of Buffy's car to get in.

Buffy drove in the direction of her house. "So why were you pretending to be drunk?" He asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "Just a thing I do at parties. I rarely ever get drunk and guys like it better when a girl is drunk."

"I was worried about you." Angel said looking at her as she drove.

"Dont be. I can take care of myself." She said not taking her eyes off the road. "I met your friends tonight. They seem cool."

"Percy and those guys arnt my friends." He said shaking his head.

"I meant Doyle and Gunn." She said keeping her eyes on the road. "Why were you worried about me? You dont even know me."

"I have to know you to worry about you?" Angel asked.

"You were with that Cordelia girl. Gunn said you are like totally in love with her." Buffy said.

Angel looked at Buffy. "Gunn told you that? He just wants to sleep with you."

"He wouldn't have to tell me that to get into my pants." She told him. "What does that have to do with anything anyway."

"He knows... He knows I think you are pretty." Angel stumbled on the words he was trying to say. He had never said that to a girl before.

Buffy looked over at her neighbor quickly. "Yeah well I'm no Cordelia."

Angel turned his head to look at her repeating her own words to her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Buffy shrugged. "I get it, I know now I'm not your type. You just looked in my window every night because I was there."

"That's not true." He shook his head.

Buffy bit her lip, maybe she was a little insecure. "Sure it is, your a guy."

"I do think your pretty." He told her as she pulled into her drive way. They both got out of the car.

"See yeah around." Buffy said looking for her house key.

"Actually... do you mind if I come in? I told my mom not to wait up and I dont really feel like going home yet." He said.

Buffy tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you could watch the woman on the other side of your house undress."

"She's like 50." Angel said pointing to the house on the other side of his.

Buffy shrugged. "Know any good porn sites?"

"Now you sound like Gunn and Doyle." He smiled. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better."

Buffy gave him a small smile and nodded towards her house. She didnt know why but she was a sucker for this guy.

"Wow, nice place." Angel said looking around her house. She had inspirational quotes hanging on the walls and a few not so inspiration ones about Staying For A Good Time.

"Would you like the tour?" She joked.

"Okay." Angel told her. "But I already know where your bedroom is."

Buffy walked passed him. "I guess we can skip over that one then." Buffy showed him where the kitchen, Dinning Room, and bathroom was since he had already seen the living room, she then lead him upstairs, she showed him the spare room and the bathroom. The only other rooms upstairs were her bedroom and her office.

"What's in here?" He asked pointing to the closed door that said 'Summer Love'.

Buffy leaned against the wall. "My office."

"What do you do? It doesnt seem like you have a normal 9 to 5 job." He asked her.

"I dont. I have never been one for normal anyway." She shrugged. "How old are you?"

Angel watched her for a second, she really was gorgeous, he didnt know why he told her she was pretty when she was so much more then that. "Seventeen."

Buffy smiled. "I was a little older then you when I started my business."

"You have your own business, that explains it. You work from home." He wanted to know.

She nodded crossing her arms over her chest, looking down at the floor, when she looked back up she said "Maybe you should get going."

"Or maybe I could stay." He said as he leaned in kissing her. When the kiss ended Buffy had a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry I dont know why I did that, I'll go."

Buffy grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving before she kissed him again. She broke the kiss long enough to pull her small shirt over her head. Angel backed her up until she slammed into her bedroom door. "Sorry." He mumbled against her lips.

Buffy reached behind her to open the door pulling him in with her. She unbuttoned his pants then lifted his shirt up and over his head. She kissed his chest and smiled when she came to the top of his pants, he already had a large bulge.

Angel had no clue what he was doing, he had never done this before but he was excited that it was happening and that it was happening with his hot neighbor that he had been fantasizing about since he saw her.

Buffy backed him up until he hit the back of the bed, she lightly pushed him down and crawled up his body. She rotated her hips against his, causing his hips to buck. "Oh God." She moaning, leaning down to kiss him again.

His hands made their way to her breast as he toyed with her nipples. Buffy kissed him feverishly the more he turned her on. She reached down pushing his pants down his hips, feeling his length. She moaning into his mouth when she felt how big he was. Sitting up on him she moved her thong out of the way and guided his manhood inside of her. She threw her head back in pleasure, Angel watched her. She looked even more beautiful. He felt her inner walls tighten around him, he closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth feeling the same pleasure she was. She started to move on top of him faster and faster, he met every thrust with just as much force as her.

He couldn't believe how amazing it felt, he didnt know how much longer he was going to last. He thought sex lasted longer then this but maybe it was always quick. He shouted out in pleasure as he came inside of her. Buffy shouted his name as his orgasm triggered her's.

She clasped on his chest for a minute, then moved her hair to the side kissing his chest and neck. She climbed off of him and laid on her bed.

"That was amazing." He said out of breath.

Buffy smiled turning her head to look at him. "I know."

"I didnt know losing your virginity was that good." He swallowed.

"Virgin?" Buffy whispered so quietly that he didnt even hear her. Buffy rolled over to face away from him, she looked at the window. The window reminded her of how he watched her get undressed every night and how she stripped for him the night before, but it was still better then looking at him.

Angel turned his head to look at her, he didnt know what to do. He remembered hearing that girls normally liked to cuddle or something after sex but Buffy said it herself, she was never one for normal. So instead he just laid there. Angel fell asleep, while Buffy laid awake.

In the morning Angel didnt want to wake her up so he tried to sneak out, it didnt work though.

"Bye." She said quitely. She felt him get off the bed and try to sneak out, if she had actually been asleep then he would have made it out without her knowing but she didnt sleep at all.

"I have to meet Gunn and Doyle this morning..." He told her.

"Bye." She whispered again as a tear feel down her face.


	4. Clearing The Air

A/N: I am thinking about ending this one soon, I love getting your positive feedback but honestly I just started writing fics a few months ago so all the negative reviews I am getting are a little much. I'm not a professional and I'm not aiming to be, I am doing this for fun. I do it because I enjoy these characters (even if I'm not sticking exactly to the characters on the show.) I am doing it for me and anyone else who enjoys MY type of writing. With that said if I do decide to keep going with this fic then if you dont like what I am writing or how I am writing it then hit the back button. I honestly dont care but dont leave reviews that are rude. I really hope I can keep going with this fic because I like to read long fics so I wanted to write long ones. STAY POSITIVE! Thanks, Angelfan15

Chapter 4: Clearing The Air

When Angel meet up with Doyle and Gunn they attacked him with questions about Buffy and why she was really at the party, then they started in on questioning why he left the party so early. He figured this would be the time where he told his best friends that he had sex with a hot chick the night before. More then half of his senior to do list was now complete after just one night, he got his first kiss and had sex. The only thing he needed now was a girlfriend, he didnt know if after last night Buffy was considered his girlfriend or not. Angel tried his best to ignore all of his friends questions about Buffy, he honestly didnt know how to answer the questions.

Monday at school Angel was wondering why he hadnt seen Buffy over the weekend, even when he would look out his bedroom window to see if she was in her room she had the blind down. She had never had the blind down since she moved in. He started to worry that something was wrong until he saw her waiting outside after school ended. She was leaning against her car when he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. Suddenly he wondering if that sounded like he didnt want her to be there.

"Shouldn't a guy's girlfriend want to spend time with her boyfriend?" She smiled. "Keeping up appearances. Unless you are with Cordelia now, then we could always stage a fight."

Angel looked around at all the people. "But you arnt my girlfriend." He mentally kicked himself, he just couldnt say anything nice, could he?

Giving him a fake smile she said "But I could be." She opened the car door for him. "Get in."

Buffy drove out of the school parking lot, there was silence.

"Buffy, about the other night..." He started.

She shrugged. "Forget it. You were a virgin and you didnt want to screw it up when you did it with Cordelia. I totally get it. You arnt the first guy to use me and you wont be the last."

"I wasnt using yo... wait, I did something wrong?" He started to freak out.

"No." She shook her head then whispered. "You were perfect."

"Thanks." He said looking down, he was a little embarrassed . "I wasn't using you though Buffy. I really wanted..."

"You dont have to explain yourself. I know how guys work." She said calmly.

Angel turned to look at her. "Buffy, you told me you wernt like most girls, well I'm not like most guys. I dont know exactly what you want or expect from me because honestly this is all new to me."

"Nothing." She said with a sigh. "I dont want or expect anything from you. I just wanted to help you out... now that I have, its over. Was there any Cordelia action today?"

"Why would there be?" He asked her.

Buffy looked confused. "Because you talked to the love of your life on Friday night, I figured you two like hooked up by now or whatever."

Angel shook his head. "No, I found out she isnt what I want."

"Well that sucks. You went through so much trouble." She said sadly.

"Buffy, would you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.

Blinking slowly she focused her eyes on the road. "What?"

"I did that wrong, didnt I?" He asked nervously.

"I dont know.." She told him. "What exactly were you going for?"

"For you to say yes...?" He was unsure of what to say to her.

Buffy pulled the car over. He didnt think that was a good sign. She looked at him for a few minutes not saying a word. He thought now would be a good time to get out of the car until she whispered "Okay."

Angel smiled then leaned over to kiss her.

"You want to go back to my place?" She asked him before she kissed him again.

Not having time to speak before she kissed him again, Angel just nodded.

"Whoa." Angel breathed as Buffy laid down on her living room floor next to him.

Buffy smiled. "Is that always going to be your reaction?"

"I think so because I have a feeling you are going to keep blowing my mind." He said kissing her. "So we dont always have to be in the bedroom?"

"We dont even have to be in the house." She smiled running her hand down his chest. "Next time, do you want to be on top?"

"Uh..." Angel shook his head. "I dont want to do anything wrong."

Buffy sat up moving to straddle his torso. "You wont screw up. All you have to do..." she reached down and started to stroke his manhood. "is screw me." She smiled at him as she leaned closer to him. "I know your new to this sex thing so, anything you want to do, you can do it. Anything, and I mean ANYTHING you want to do to this body. Do it."

"I.." He shook his head nervously. "I don't even know where to start."

Buffy slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses. When her face was even with his manhood she smiled up at him. "I'll drive, but whenever you feel... up to taking the reins." She took the mushroom head of his penis into her mouth causing Angel's mouth to fall open.

Buffy thought maybe Angel would feel more comfortable being in the bed, they grabbed there clothes and eventually made it up stairs where they once again went another round. Buffy didnt know she would enjoy being intimate with him as much as she did, yeah he was hot, she found him drop dead sexy and for some reason she found his nervousness and inexperience to be a real turn on. She turned over to face him, he had fallen asleep not to long ago. She studied his face for a moment, he was so cute when he slept. She decided to let him sleep, she got out of bed, slipping Angel's shirt on and headed to her office to get some work done.

20 minutes later she finished a skirt she had been working on earlier, she peaked into her bedroom in case Angel was still asleep she didnt want to wake him. She found him sitting on the end of her bed, he had already gotten dressed. He was missing his shirt though. "Hey you." She made her way to him, straddling his thighs and sat on his lap.

"There's my shirt." He smiled.

"Did you think you lost it?" She joked. "Besides, doesnt it look good on me?"

Angel looked down at her body. "Everything looks good on you."

Buffy pushed him back onto the bed. "Do I look good on you?"

"Well it definitely doesn't suck." He smiled before she kissed him. He saw her alarm clock out of the corner of his eye, he craned his neck so he could see it better. "Shoot!" It was after 9:00. He started to get up off the bed, Buffy moved off of him sitting on the bed. "I still have homework to do."

Buffy pouted. "But arnt late night fucks better?"

"Way better, but they wont get me into college." He said then looked at her questioning, he didnt want to sound rude but... "Can I have my shirt back?"

She gave him a small smile, taking his shirt off, handing it to him. Angel stared at her naked body, her smiled turned into a knowing look when she saw the bulge in his pants get bigger. Angel turned to leave. "Angel." She called to him causing him to turn around to look at her.

"Will you watch me tonight?" She asked him with a sexy pout.

He nodded at her.

"Good." She smiled drawing light patterns on her breast. "Its a real turn on."

Friday afternoon Gunn and Doyle ran up to Angel in the Courtyard at school. They hadnt seen him much all week, they didnt do they normal routine after school anymore.

"Hey man, where have you been?" Doyle asked his best friend.

"Busy." He replied.

Gunn raised his eyebrow. "That is all we get? Busy? What is going on?"

Angel thought he should tell his friends that he had been spending every waking moment with Buffy when he wasnt at school but he wanted to keep it to himself he was also worried because Gunn wanted Buffy. They wouldnt stop bugging him though, that much he knew. "I got a girlfriend." He sighed.

"A girlfriend?" Doyle asked in disbelief.

"You for real?" Gunn asked getting a nod from Angel. "Well know its not Cordelia because check it out." Gunn pointed across the courtyard to Cordelia who was leaning against the stone wall making out with Percy.

Angel shrugged it off, he didnt care about Cordelia anymore. He had Buffy.

"You act like you dont even care about Cordelia anymore." Doyle said as he walked with his friends.

"Maybe I dont." Angel told him.

Gunn stopped walking, grabbing Angel by the arm to stop him. "This coming from the guy who had been in love with Cordelia Chase since puberty?"

"Who is this girlfriend?" Doyle wanted to know.

Angel didnt answer him because he saw Buffy's yellow Xterra drive by the gated area to the parking lot. He let his friends standing there and made his way to see her, but he got stopped by his science teacher Ms. French. She had noticed a change in him in the past week and she liked it. He seemed to have more confidence, she liked that in a boy. This new found confidence attracted her, she was often attracted to the jocks of Sunnydale High. She even had a few affairs each year with male students.

"The science fair is coming up soon, Angel." She told him. "I think it would be great if you entered."

Angel thought for a second, if he entered the Science Fair then that meant less time with Buffy but it would help him in the long run with his education. The person who won the Science Fair got money put towards their College education. Angel nodded. "Okay, yeah. I will do it."

"Great!" Ms. French smiled at him. "How about you stop by my house tomorrow, so around noon. We can have lunch and chat about what you would like to do."

She handed him a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it. She turned to walk away, looking back at him to make sure he was still watching her. She loved it when high school boys checked her out in her tight skirts.

Angel stared at his Science teacher as she walked away, she had never been that friendly to him before. She had been nice to him because he did so well in her class but he did the Science Fair every year and she had never volunteered to help him.

Then he remembered that Buffy was waiting outside. He walked out to the parking lot and saw her parked where the students parked. She was sitting on the hood of her car. "Its about time, I have been here for like an hour!" She told him.

"No you haven't." He said walking up to her car.

Buffy shrugged. "Really. I wanted to be all cool and be waiting for you out front of the school but I was afraid I would run out of gas."

"Oh stop it." He walked closer to her and stopped when he was between her legs.

"Guess what." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I got invited to a party tonight. I was wondering if my boyfriend would like to come with."

"I dont know, I have plans tomorrow. I should really be home early tonight." Angel looked at her questioningly. "Who's party?"

"Percy." She told him.

He shouldn't go to that party, he should stay home and concentrate on what he is going to do for the Science Fair, this was very important to his education. On the other hand he remembered how Percy acted with Buffy last week at the party. From what Cordelia had told him on the beach that night Percy had cheated on her before, Angel was sure he would sleep with Buffy the first chance he got. "I'll go. Do I have to buy the alcohol again?"

Buffy laughed and pulled him closer for a kiss.


	5. Parties and Teachers New Pet

Thank you for the positive feedback.

WARNING: If you don't like minor/adult relationships then this chapter may upset you... although Considering Buffy is 22 and Angel is 17 its pretty much the theme of this fic.

**Chapter 5: Parties and Teachers New Pet**

"When does this thing start?" Angel asked his girlfriend. He was sitting in her kitchen on a bar stool reading his history book while she went through the cupboards to get him something to eat. This had become their routine for the past week, instead of having a snack from the convenient with his friends while watching girls at the park he went back to his girlfriends house to do his homework while she made him a healthier snack.

He watched her look around in all of her cupboards and fridge before he heard a plastic tin being opened. He looked at the plate she placed next to his text book, okay so it was normally healthier. He smiled at the cup cake and then looked up at her.

"What can I say, I need to go shopping." She shrugged. "It starts at sundown. This guy isn't very bright is he? I mean he is having a party at the same time and place as he did last week, if he keeps this up we could just start crashing."

"Are you interested in him?" Angel asked setting his pen down on his open book.

Buffy walked around the kitchen island, she scooted into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why would I be? I like you." She smiled. "Besides, I like my men to have brains."

Angel laughed. "Good to know." He said kissing her.

"Speaking of brains. Do you need help? What are you working on anyway?" She turned slightly to look at the book in front of him.

"History." He replied.

"Gah!" She yelled getting off his lap. "Is it to late to retract my offer?"

Laughing he asked "Not big on History."

She shook her head. "Me and history are not right. I like to live in the now." She poured a glass of milk and set it next to the cup cake. "Don't you have all weekend for this?"

"Like I said, I have plans tomorrow." He said picking up his cup cake.

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "And they don't involve me?"

Angel looked up at her, he didn't know much about girls but he thought this was when he needed to play it smart. He had heard how things can quickly turn ugly. "Its a school thing, you told me yourself I need to keep doing well in school."

She leaned against the counter near the sink. "Sometimes a regret the things that come out of my mouth... and some of the things that go in." She made a face, then looked at Angel with a wicked smile. "SOME of the things that go in my mouth."

"Nice." He smiled getting up from the bar stool. He stood in front of Buffy, resting his hands on both sides of her on the counter behind her. "Saturday night could be all about Buffy though."

"Now that, I like!" She smiled back at him. "Finish your homework, sexy. Then maybe if there is time we can fuck before we go to the party."

Angel waited for her to show any sign that she was joking but she didn't. He turned quickly, clapping his hands together once. "Why did there have to be two world wars!"

Buffy laughed.

Buffy watched as Angel wrote in his note book then read from his text book, he had been working for what felt like hours but looking at the clock it had only be an hour. Angel watched her leave the kitchen, following her with his eyes but never lifting his head. He looked back to his textbook until he saw Buffy out of the corner of his eye skipping around the dinning room then out of his sight into the living room then back to the dinning room quietly singing. "Macho macho man, I want to be a macho man." he turned to watch her with his smile on his face. She sensed that he was watching her and stopped mid skip. "To loud?"

Angel laughed shaking his head as he turned back to his work. He heard her foot steps going up the stairs. He could tell she was getting restless.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs, he didn't look at her because he wanted to get this done. When he was younger he never thought he would get homework on weekends, let alone this much. At least so far no one had approached him to do their homework for them, he hated doing that but he always ended up doing their work. He had been bullied for far to long to say anything that could upset someone. His school life was a living hell, he was either picked on or ignored. He liked being ignored a hell of a lot more then being slammed into lockers, getting his head forced into a toilet or getting locked in a janitors closet. He wondered what Buffy would think of him if she knew everything that happens to him and he does nothing to stop it.

"Okay, I cant take it! You either make me cum or there is going to be a World War fucking III." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Angel looked over at her and was about to say something when he noticed she was standing in her kitchen naked. He got up to move between her and the window above the sing. "Can you see in here from my house?" He asked trying to look into the window of his house from where he was standing. "Do... do you often walk around the kitchen naked?"

"Only if I want something really badly and I'm not getting it." She bounced up and down like a child throwing a fit.

Angel smiled as he watched her breast bounce. "Your going to get it." He grabbed her hand to pulled her upstairs.

Angel laid in Buffy's bed with her in his arms, he lightly ran his hand up and down her arm. She had her head resting on his bare chest. "You know, I think it would be better if I knew stuff about you... like anything."

"You know stuff about me." She said with a small smile. "You know my name, where I live, my phone number and what I do for a living."

Angel smiled. "How about your last name, where you are from, how old you are, what are your parents names, I know the name of your company but not what you do and why do you have mens shirts in your closet?"

"Summers, LA, 22, Joyce and Hank, Design clothes and Xander." She answered his questions in order.

"Okay... I take it Summers is your last name?" He asked. Buffy nodded against his chest. "Is that why your company is called Summer Love?"

"Partly." She answered.

"Your from LA and you are 22 years old? I was wondering why I had never seen you in school and how you bought that alcohol last week without any problems. Designing clothes sounds cool. Who is Xander?" He wondered.

Buffy rested her chin on his chest so she could look at his face. "Xander is my best friend. He gave me some of his clothes so I wouldn't forget him. I know, its weird but he is weird, in a good way though. Plus I guess if he ever comes to visit me then he will have some clothes here."

"I don't know how I feel about a guy being in your house." He said.

"I have a guy in my house right now." She joked, sitting up to see him better. "Besides before I bet you I had dozens of guys in my house."

Angel looked upset.

"The movers." Buffy smiled.

"Oh." His face relaxed. "Where are your parents?"

"My mom is in LA, she has her own Art Gallery and my dad... well last I knew he was in Europe with a girl barely out of high school. I guess he likes them young." Said Buffy.

"You like them young too." Angel smiled. "I'm 5 years younger then you."

"That's not fair, I didn't know how old you were and I got in to deep besides, the first thing my dad asks a girl is how old they are. If they are older then 25 he wont go anywhere near them! He left my mom but he thought it would look bad because he is a hot shot lawyer so he didn't tell anyone that they were separated but living in the same house until I was a teenager. That is when I started Summer Love, mom needed extra cash to pay the bills." She explained to him. She had never told anyone but Xander about her family life, she hoped she could trust Angel with it.

"So does he still live with your mom?" He wondered.

She shook her head. "When my mom walked in and found him having sex with one of my friends that was the last straw. We moved out into this really tiny house but it was only the two of us so it worked."

Angel looked unsure. "Your friend?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that? I totally kicked her off the Cheerleading squad." She said sounding like a valley girl.

"Cheerleading squad?" He said. "YES! I'm dating a cheerleader!"

Buffy laughed. "Your dating the captain."

Angel gave her a huge smile. "Okay first you give me my first kiss, we have sex, you actually agree to be my girlfriend AND you were not only a cheerleader but the captain. Who knew one girl could make all my dreams come true. One amazing girl."

"Awe." Buffy smiled. "Any other dreams I can make come true for you?"

"Let me get back to you on that." He kissed her. "I have some more homework to do then we can go."

"More? I thought they only gave you this much homework in college." She whined.

"I'm sure they give you more homework in college." Angel said getting up and grabbing his pants.

Buffy threw herself back down on her bed. "I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I never went to college." She replied.

Angel looked down at the floor. "Oh."

Buffy showered and got dressed while Angel was doing his homework. She finished her hair and make up then went downstairs. Angel was sitting in the same spot as earlier. She walked up to the kitchen island and leaned on to it. "You sure you still want to go to this thing together?"

"Why not?" He asked her closing his math book.

Buffy looked down at her hands. "Well you didn't seem to happy with my not going to college statement."

Angel nodded, about to reply when she spoke first. "Its not like I didn't want to go to college, I had plans for myself too but things always got in the way."

"Like?" Angel asked.

"Like... money issues. Time issues." She told him. "At first my mom couldn't afford to send me to college, I thought Summer Love could pay for it but by the time I had enough money to pay for College I already had a successful business that I couldn't just walk away from. If I did my clothing line AND college I would have just worn myself out and I didn't want to do that."

"I understand Buffy, going to College is important but I get the money issues. That is why I am working so hard in school because my parents cant afford to send me to college." He explained to her. "Besides, I think it is really cool and extremely sexy that you have a successful business at 22 years old and do you know what that makes you?"

"Totally fuckable?" She guessed.

Angel smiled. "That too but that makes you the smartest person I know. How many people can have a successful business right out of high school?"

"I still have the money... for college. I always thought maybe if the company slows down some I will have time to take a few classes." She told him. "You wanna shower before we head out?"

Walking out the front door Buffy held her car keys out to Angel. "You wanna drive?"

"Seriously?" Angel asked her.

Buffy nodded. "I always drive, how about you drive me around sometimes." She said giving him a hug. "Eww, your hair is still wet!" she laughed.

"What is your dream college?" Angel asked Buffy while he drove her car to Percy's party.

Buffy tilted her head towards him. "Is a Community College considered a dream college?"

"For Doyle." He joked.

"F.I.T" She responded.

Angel looked at her then back at the road. "What is that? I haven't heard of it."

"Fashion Institute of Technology. Its in New York City. I have always wanted to go there but when it was time to apply, I did." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He wanted to know.

Buffy looked down at her hands. "My boyfriend at the time didn't want me too. He was going to Duke, being almost 600 miles apart wasn't going to cut it with him."

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I gave up a lot for him and then right before it was time for college to start he decided I wasn't good enough for him." She turned to look out the window.

"Sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." She replied. "I couldn't afford to go to college anyway. So, where is your dream college?"

"Yale but much like you, I cant afford it." He told her.

"What about a scholarship?" She asked.

Angel nodded. "I'm working on it."

"Sports?" She asked.

Angel shook his head. "No. I cant do sports, Yale doesn't allow athletic scholarships anyway."

"Oh, I didn't know that." She gave him a small smile. "How would your parents feel about you going 3,000 miles away?"

"If I was going to school then they wouldn't mind." He told her. "It wont happen anyway."

"You never know." She leaned her head against the back of the seat. "You and sports don't get along then?"

"Like you and History." He confirmed.

"Ouch! That bad?" She laughed. "I think you could play if you wanted too."

Angel shook his head. "I tried. I tried out for Basketball, its just not in my genes."

"If I can play, you can play." She told him.

"You play basketball?" He asked.

Buffy nodded. "Do you want me to teach you? It could be like our couple thing that we do together."

"Maybe." He smiled.

Angel got out of the driver side of Buffy's car and hurried over to the other side opening the door for Buffy.

"Your such a gentlemen. I love it." She gave him a quick kiss as he shut the door. She took him by the hand, leading him to where the party had already started. "Want a drink?"

"No, I actually think I am good." Angel said with a serious look.

Buffy pouted. "Sorry about last time. "

"I really shouldn't be drinking anyway. I have..." He said before Buffy cut him off.

"I know, I know. Plans tomorrow. School plans." She dismissed.

Percy saw Buffy walk up to the rest of the party, he smiled and went over to her. "Buffy you made it... and you brought trash."

Buffy glared at Percy. "I brought my boyfriend, the trash was already here."

"I just wasn't aware that you were going to bring... anyone." He said stepping closer to her. "I thought you said if I was nice to him then you would give me a chance."

"I did." Buffy nodded. Angel looked at Buffy a little hurt. Buffy didn't even look towards Angel. "I didn't say what kind of chance I would give you though." She took a step closer to Percy and said in a low voice. "If you think that chance involved getting into my pants, then your wrong."

Buffy turned around, grabbed Angel by the hand and pulled him away. "Your going to hook up with him?"

He earned a disgusted face from Buffy. "No. I know guys like him, I used to date guys like him."

"That comforting." He said sarcastically.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. "I said USED to, I don't want to go back to that... I wont go back to that."

He placed his hands on her hips. "Okay."

"Are Gunn or Doyle here? We need some interesting people." She smiled.

"I don't think so." He told her. "Percy wouldn't invite them. He doesn't even want me here."

"Well he invited me and I want you here... plus these people are so lame. Where is the fun? We need Doyle and Gunn to lighten the party up." She joked. "Call them." She took her cell phone out of her purse handing it to him.

After Angel called his friends it took some convincing on Doyle's part to get Gunn to go. Gunn didn't have the need to fit in. He liked who he was, he knew who he was unlike Angel and Doyle who just wanted to fit in with everyone else at school. Gunn only decided to go in case something interesting happened.

"Come on, lover." Buffy said pulling him towards the water. "It will take a while for your friends to get here."

"Where are we going?" Angel asked looking back at the party.

Buffy bit her lip. "To have some fun. Its a party, fun must be had. Have you ever skinny dipped? Its a lot of fun."

"No." Angel panicked. "I'm not going to take my clothes off here. Its a public place!"

"Semi-public place." Buffy smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Your not going to make me do it alone are you?"

Angel looked back to the party.

"No one is going to see." She said taking her shorts off. "We are to far down the beach. Now come on, strip!"

Angel looked back at the party again then back at Buffy as she ran into the water. Angel quickly took his clothes off and ran into the water so no one could see him.

"See, its not so bad." Buffy swam over to Angel wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now... how about we have some real fun."

Angel ran to the shore and grabbed his clothes. He couldn't believe they just had sex in the ocean with a party going on the beach!

"I don't think so!" She laughed as she ran after Angel, jumping on his back. "I'm not done with you!"

Angel turned over to lay on his back, looking up at Buffy. "Buffy, what are you doing? There are people like 100 feet from us."

Buffy looked up and pretended to think. "I think that's more then 100 feet."

"Buffy..." He said in a hushed tone.

Buffy widened her eyes at him. "Are you telling me no?"

"No." He said quickly. "Just not right here."

"O-kay..." Buffy looked around the beach. "How about over there." She pointed further down the beach where there was a life guard stand.

Angel's eyes followed to where she was pointing. "Okay."

Buffy giggled, picking up their clothes and pulling Angel along with her.

"Your such a worry wart. No one saw us!" Buffy laughed as they walked back towards the Party.

Gunn and Doyle stood by the parked cars scanning the party for Angel, they didn't see anything until Doyle thought he heard a girls voice call Angel's name. He looked towards the voice of the girl and saw to people, the girl had just jumped on the guys back, giving her a piggy back ride towards the party. Doyle lightly hit Gunn in the arm motioning towards the two people coming up the beach. The closer they got the two friends could make out the figure of the male, it was Angel. They walked over to the couple who were laughing about something.

"Hey man, whats up?" Gunn asked. "Wait, Buffy?"

Buffy hugged herself tighter to Angel. "Hey guys."

"Your Angel's girlfriend?" Doyle and Gunn shouted at the same time.

Buffy lightly hit Angel on the chest. "You didn't tell them about me?"

"I told them I had a girlfriend... names were left out." He turned his head slightly to look at her.

Buffy smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I forgive you."

"Anyone else feel like the whole world is changing?" Gunn asked the other three.

"Yes!" Angel exclaimed. "But in a good way."

Buffy gasped as she head the beginning of Get Stoned by Hinder ed blast through the speakers. "Oh My God! I love this song!"

"What's Hinder?" Angel asked watching his girlfriend dance on the beach.

Listening to the lyrics of the song Gunn turned to Doyle. "What's that say about her?"

Buffy ran up to Angel pulling him to dance with her, she smiled at him as she mouthed the words "We could end up makin' love instead of misery."

Doyle and Gunn joined their friend and his girlfriend dancing, they all laughed when Buffy threw her arms in the air over her head and yelled out "Cause the sex is so much better when your mad at me!"

When the song ended Buffy threw herself in the sand. "This is the most non sexual fun I have had in a while."

They danced and joked around until Doyle got tired and he sat down in the sand.

"Hey Buffy!... you guys too. Come play with us." Percy invited Buffy and the three boys over to a group of students that were standing together away from the rest of the party.

"Play what?" Gunn asked.

"The game is called I Never." Percy smiled.

"How do you play?" Doyle asked.

Buffy stepped in front of Doyle, Gunn and Angel. "You take turns saying something you have never done, anyone who has done it takes a drink."

"Cordy. Why don't you start." Percy said.

Cordelia smiled, she liked this game. "Okay, I have never... had sex with anything plastic."

Buffy laughed as she took a drink. "My turn. I have never... Oh wait. No, I did that... I nev.. I did that too. Okay, I got it. I have never watched my parents have sex... with each other."

Buffy raised her eye brow as Percy and a few of the other guys too a drink.

"I have never had sex in a public place." Cordelia said trying to get the attention back on her. Ever since this Buffy girl had made an appearance, everyone was so obsessed with her.

Buffy smiled at Angel while they both took a drink. She didn't even bother looking to see who else took a drink, her mind flashed back to her and Angel on the beach not to long ago. "Next time we will make it more public." Buffy whispered leaning her back against Angel's chest.

"I have never gone skinny dipping." Larry said a little to loud.

Everyone took a drink. Buffy laughed at Larry. "Dude, we have got to change that."

"I have never taken matters into my own hands in the boys locker room." Percy smiled at Angel.

Angel glared at Percy before taking a drink.

"Oh that is pervy Angel!" Buffy laughed. "and kind of sexy."

Gunn held up his plastic cup. "Okay, I have never been caught masturbating."

Buffy lifted her glass to Gunn and took a sip as Angel, Doyle, Percy and a few other guys took a drink.

"Was it just that one time in the locker room." Buffy whispered to Angel. He nodded.

"I've got one! I have never not had sex." Harmony Kendall said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Angel asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That is a stupid one. It means drink if you are a virgin. Doing that one is just a way to bring someone down if they are a virgin."

Percy looked around at his friend who were all laughing. "Well what are you waiting for Angel. Drink up."

"Why would he?" Buffy spoke up. "He's the best sex that you'll never be."

Angel looked away from everyone, a little embarrassed that Buffy would say that but also happy that she did. Angel looked up at Percy with a smile. "I have never had a dad who thought I was a disappointment."

Percy glared at Angel then looked to Buffy. If he wanted a chance with her then he would have to let Angel's comment slide. He originally invited them to play so he could humiliate Angel but he seemed to be taking everything in stride or Angel had already done all the things Percy had thought would embarrass him if everyone knew. Percy walked away from the group and went back to the rest of the party.

"You are so going to regret that!" Larry yelled before running off after Percy.

Gunn patted Angel on the back. "I guess Angel broke up the game."

"Sorry." Angel shrugged. "Besides, I think I would get drunk if we kept playing that game... from the things I have done in the past week alone."

"You love it." Buffy smiled grinding her ass against his pelvis. "But we better get you home big guy. Busy day tomorrow and all."

"What's tomorrow?" Gunn asked looking from Angel to Buffy.

Doyle pointed at Angel. "Did we have plans tomorrow?"

"No. Uh... I have this thing tomorrow." Angel said hoping that would be enough for his friends but knowing it wouldn't be.

Gunn eyed him. "What thing?"

"Just a school thing." Angel shrugged.

"Doing what?" Doyle prodded.

"Just school stuff." Angel said getting annoyed.

Buffy let out a short laugh. "Okay someone needs to take their Xanax."

"With who?" Doyle prodded Angel again.

"Just someone from school." Angel said still annoyed but trying to hold back because he didn't like Buffy's comment. He didn't need Xanax!

Gunn slapped Angel on his back. "Probably someone just as smart as he is."

"Who is there that is as smart as Angel in our school?" Doyle asked.

Gunn shrugged. "Maybe one or two teachers."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, it was starting to get a little chilly. "Alright, come on."

Angel followed her to the car, she got into the passenger side. Angel claimed into the drivers side, putting the keys into the ignition. "I don't need Xanax." He said before he turned the key in the ignition.

Buffy tried to hide her amused smile.

Angel looked down at the piece of paper in his hand then up at the houses on the street. He was having a hard time finding Ms. French's house. He walked further down the street passing a few houses until he saw the house number that matched the address she had given him. He walked up to the door slowly, it was weird to be at a teachers house and at a teachers house on the weekend. He rang the door bell and waited.

Ms. French opened the door smiling. "Oh, Angel. Its so great that you could come. Come in. Did you have any problems finding the place?"

"Uh... well..." Angel stopped to look at her, she was wearing a tight black dress. Far to over dressed to meet with a student about a Science Fair project. He thought Buffy would look better in the dress. "No. I didnt."

"Great." She said sitting down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Come sit. Lets talk."

"Um... okay." Angel said nervously. He sat down on the other side of the couch.

Ms. French smiled at him. "Would you like a drink? Wine? Lunch will be done in a moment."

Okay this is getting weirder and weirder. "Water."

"Are you sure. I find that wine helps me unwind." She said pouring two glasses of red wine. Angel turned back around to face forward. He saw the fireplace, why did she have a fire going, it was like 100 degrees outside.

Ms. French made her way back to the couch, handing Angel a glass of wine. He looked at it for a second then took the glass. He didnt know what was going on here. Ms. French sat down next to him, he was getting nervous. She sat way to close, if she was any closer she would be on his lap.

"Um.. you know, I was thinking for the Scien..." He started nervously but his Science Teacher cut him off.

"Lets not talk about that right now." She said moving a little closer to him. "Tell me, Angel. Have you even been with a woman before?"

Angel coughed. "Um... are we talking in the same room?"

Ms. French shook her head.

"Well... um... my girlfriend is a girl..." He said. Wow, that sounded dumb.

"I didnt know you had a girlfriend." She said leaning closer to him."That doesnt answer my question, Angel. Have you.. ever been...with a woman?"

Angel nodded. "My girlfriend that is a girl.. she is a woman... very woman-y."

Smiling she leaned in closer to him but he leaned back as far as he could. He couldnt move any further because of the arm of the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked, moving her body so he got a better view of her chest.

"Nothing... I just... did you have any ideas for the Science Fair?" He asked his teacher.

She leaned closer so her chest was pushed up against his and placed her hand on his thigh. "Let's be honest, you didnt come here to talk about the Science Fair."

"Really?" He asked nervously. "I thought I did..."

Ms. French cut off his sentence with a kiss.


	6. Changes

Thank you to Anapeque, ba2006 and dkwr07 for your wonderful feedback.

This chapter I'm not completely happy with but I have to get it out of the way so I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

**Chapter 6: Changes**

Angel sat at his desk in his room thinking about what had happened the day before with Ms. French, he couldn't believe that it was happening. Nothing like that would have happened to him before, no girls took notice of him before. Not until he met Buffy at least. She took notice in him and now his teacher did too. He wondered if there was something about him that attracted older women... then there was Cordelia but that brought up a whole new set of problems. Buffy seemed to actually care about him though, he didn't know exactly what Ms. French wanted other then sex and Cordelia was always a mystery to him. He couldn't believe a teacher would have sex with her student, that was something he only heard about on TV shows or something.

He didn't go over to Buffy's house Saturday night like he had told her he would, he couldn't. He felt so bad about what happened when he went to see Ms. French, he thought Buffy would be able to tell that something was different. He had avoided her all day Sunday too, she had called him but when he saw her number on the Caller ID he didn't answer. What would he say to her? He felt very awkward, he didn't know how to deal with girls. Part of him wondered if it would have been better if nothing had changed, if he was still the nerdy loser that no one liked, if he still only had his two best friends.

Angel stood up from his chair and went over to his bed, he felt a breeze and glanced towards his window. He noticed Buffy in her room, she was changing. Angel smiled, it was like before when things were still simple but now he knew what it was like to be with her and he didn't want it to be any other way. He didn't want to hurt her either though and he had a feeling she would be hurt if he told her what happened with Ms. French. Why did Ms. French have to ask him to do the Science Fair? Why did she have to kiss him? Now his whole relationship with Buffy was going to be screwed up all because of his Science Teacher.

He had also ran into Cordelia earlier at the mall, she seemed different towards him too. He had to say he liked it but then his thoughts went back to Buffy. Cordelia seemed like she was flirting with him earlier, but then again he didn't really know the difference between a girl being nice and flirting. She even asked him if he would like to join her for lunch. It was harmless so he did of course. He didn't know why all these girls were all the sudden interested in him, it just didn't make sense. Buffy was his girlfriend. He liked being with her

Buffy hadn't heard from Angel since Friday night, she was worried about him. He had said he was going to come by her house Saturday night but never showed, she tried calling him a few times but no one answered. She thought she would swing by the school towards the end of the day, if Angel wasn't at school then she would know something was very wrong. He wasn't the kind of student that would skip out on school.

She sat in her car for a while but got bored of messing with the radio so she got out and went on the high school campus. She looked around, it was a lot like her old high school only a lot less graffiti. The kids in small towns must be a little more respectful then the ones in LA. She stopped to look at a message board that had a bunch of fliers on it. Drama Club, Science Fair, Cheerleading. She saw a flier for basketball try outs, she took the flier down to look at it. The try outs were in a few weeks, she was sure she could get Angel playing well enough to make the team if they worked hard enough then the coach could take it from there, but then again she had never seen him play.

Buffy was looking at the flier when she thought she saw Angel walk past out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw him walking quickly in the other direction. Buffy ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Angel." He looked back at her but didn't stop. "Where are you going?"

"No where." He said slowing down a little.

"I thought you were going to come over Saturday night. What happened to Buffy Night?" She smiled as she walked next to him.

"I got busy." was all he said.

"Sunday too?" She asked.

"Yeah." Angel looked passed Buffy and saw Ms. French standing in one of the side doorways to the school, she was smiling at him.

"Are you busy now?" She wondered. "I went shopping this weekend so if you want a snack that isn't a cup cake I'm your girl!"

"Kind of... but I have a minute." He said.

.

"Oh... well check it out." She held the flier out to him to look at.

Angel looked down at the flier and shook his head.

"But I thought you wanted to... I could help you.." She said.

"I cant do it. There is just so much, everything is happening at once. I thought everything I wanted to happen would have been spanned out within my four years of high school but everything is happening this year." He told her.

"What do you mean? She asked trying to hide her hurt feelings.

"The Science Fair, I have to keep my grades up, applying for colleges and you!" He exclaimed.

Buffy took a step back. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I just...need to figure out how to balance everything." He told her calmly. He already felt guilty for everything that was happening with Ms. French and what he thought was happening with Cordelia. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"So we will figure out a way." She whispered.

"I have to go." He said walking past her back into the school.

Buffy stood there looking in the direction that Angel walked in, he was acting a little weird.

"Buffy!" She turned around to see who was calling her name, she wished she hadn't! Percy was walking towards her with his backpack handing off one should. He looked way to much like Riley to her. "I was hoping I would see you soon."

"Really?" She put her sunglasses on so he couldnt see her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I saw you were rockin' out to Hinder at my party the other night so I made you.." He reached into his bag and pulled out a burned CD. "this. Its a Hinder Mix."

Buffy took it from his hand. "I got that from the 'Buffy's Hinder Mix' that is written on it."

Percy smiled. "It has all my favorite Hinder songs on it."

Buffy smiled. "Does it have How Long?" Percy nodded. "Lips Of An Angel?" He nodded again. "Predictable?" He smiled and nodded. "Awesome. Thanks. I better get going. I will listen to this in the car."

"Your welcome." He said as Buffy walked away. "Maybe we can go to a Hinder concert together."

Buffy rolled her eyes. When she got to her car she threw the mix CD on the passenger seat. That guy is so stupid, he is Predictable. Chances are he doesn't even know who Hinder is because even a moron knows that Predictable is by Good Charlotte.

As Angel walked home from school that afternoon he felt really bad for how he acted with Buffy when she was at his school. She must have gone there for a reason and he didn't even ask her why, unless it was just to pick him up. Maybe he needed to spend time with her to get over the guilty feelings he was having.

He was walking past Buffy's drive way when he saw what looked like a CD case on the ground near her car. He picked it up and saw that it said "Buffy's Hinder Mix". When he was at the mall he went and bought Hinders album Extreme Behavior because Buffy seemed to like them, he had to admit they were pretty good. He looked up at her house, here it goes. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

Buffy opened the door and smiled when she saw him. "Hey! You don't have to knock just come in. Besides if I was upstairs then you would have had better luck ringing the doorbell."

"I .. uh.. found this in your drive way." He said holding the CD out to her.

Buffy took the case. "Oh. Blah!" She walked to the kitchen saying "I was going to throw it out anyway."

"Why?" he asked, watching her toss it into the trash.

"Percy gave it to me." She told him.

Angel looked at the trash where the CD was. Great, on top of everything that was already going on he had to deal with Buffy hanging out with Percy. "When did he give it to you?"

"Today. At your school, after you left he caught up to me. Said he made it for me." She shrugged. "but he doesn't even know who they are. He said all his favorite Hinder songs are on that CD but when I named off some song titles he said they were all on there."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked. He didn't like the guy but he didn't get what Buffy's point was.

Buffy leaned against the wall. "One of the songs wasn't a Hinder song, but he said it was his favorite Hinder song."

Angel nodded. "What song?"

"Predictable." She told him.

Angel smiled. "Good Charlotte."

"You know, for a so called nerd you sure have good taste in music." She smiled.

Angel laughed. "Thanks, I kind of accidentally stumbled upon Good Charlotte a few years back when no one even knew who they were."

"I love doing that, its like discovering a rare gem and you get to enjoy it for just a little while before everyone else discovers it too and takes your secret away." She laughed. "What's your favorite band of all time?"

Angel took a deep breath, thinking about it. "The Grateful Dead."

"Favorite song?" She asked walking into the living room.

"Johnny B. Goode." He said walking into the living room behind her.

"Awesome scene in Back Too The Future." Buffy said pointing to him then sitting on the couch. "I also enjoy the Elvis remake. I have a thing for Elvis."

"Odd considering you age." Angel smiled sitting next to her.

"Hey!" Buffy playfully slapped his arm. "Jailhouse Rock has no age limits!"

"How about you?" He asked. "Favorite band."

"You did not just asked me that. You cant ask me that!" She laughed. "I consider myself a lover of all music, I cant pin point just one. All though, Madonna is a biggie for me. Guilty pleasure. A band, group or singer that you would never tell anyone you like."

"Billy Joel." Angel responded without thinking.

"Only The Good Die Young!" They both said at the same time laughing.

"If you ask my mom she will tell you that song was my anthem when I was younger." Buffy joked. "You know if I wasn't already attracted to you, your taste in music alone would have done it for me."

Angel smiled at her. Just having this conversation with her was making him feel a hell of a lot better then he was. He made a decision right then that he would take her up on her offer. "I was thinking... maybe I will try out for the basketball team. You said you would help me right?"

Buffy nodded smiling. "Yeah, I will."

"Are you any good?" He joked.

"I have been told." Buffy joked back.

Angel looked at his hands, his fingers intertwined. "Do you want to start now? If try outs are in a few weeks."

"Awesome! Just let me go change." She said heading to the stairs to go up and change, Angel watched her.. "You wouldn't happen to know where there is a basketball court.. would you?"

Angel laughed looking back down at his hands. "Yeah, I know one."

"Are you sure that dress you were wearing earlier isn't better for this kind of thing?" Angel asked with a smile as he Buffy threw him the basketball.

Buffy looked down at her red and black sport shorts and her Jersey that said Jordan 23. "Are you knockin' my Jordan attire? Do you know how much these Jerseys are going for on ebay?"

"No, I cant say I do." Angel laughed.

"Good, its probably better for your health if you don't know." She joked. "I almost had a heart attack. Besides, Michael Jordan is THE SHIT. Now lets see what you got."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Angel said.

Buffy walked up to him. "Why?"

"Well the fact that I suck would be enough but the fact that you will see me suck, that is just to much of an embarrassment." He told her shaking his head handing her the basketball.

Buffy handed it back to him. "Take a shot. I wont laugh."

Angel threw the ball at the hoop, it went a few feet to the left of the basket. Buffy put her hand over her mouth. "We will work on that."

"Let's see what you got, Summers." He said picking the ball up and handing it to her.

Buffy never broke eye contact with him as she through the ball from the free throw line, Angel watched as it went in. "That! I want to be able to do that!"

"First thing is first. Try." She said giving him the ball again. "Do you know how many granny throws I had to do before I could even make a basket? I wont even tell you because its to humiliating. Although I could actually make a basket with my back to the hoop before I got anything else down. Don't ask me how!"

"How long have you been playing?" He wondered twirling the ball in his hands. Buffy put on a black hoodie and zipped it up, it was starting to get a little chilly.

Buffy thought about it for a second. "A long time. Xander used to be on the basketball team in high school, I went to all of his games and when it was a off season we would go to the park and shoot hoops together. Now, lets try this again, shall we?"

Buffy showed Angel how to hold the ball and told him to visualize the ball going into the basket. He didn't actually think that would work but she kept telling him to do it and the phrases "Snap your wrist" which didn't sound good to him and "Follow through with your wrist" were now drilled into his brain. Apparently it was all in the wrist, which he didn't know before. After numerous tries he finally made a basket.

"See! Check out your bad self!" Buffy gave him a high five. "Just keep practicing, you will be amazing, I know you will." She kissed him on the check and sat down on some metal bleachers on the side of the court. "Remember the follow through for your wrist! You will be shooting from the center circle in no time!"

"Yeah more like the side lines." Angel told her.

"How about we make this a little more interesting." Buffy smiled.

Angel took another shot, it hit the rim and bounced to the side of the court rolling towards Buffy. "And how would we do that?"

"Well... for every shot you make I will take off a article of clothing... for every shot you miss, you take off something." She smiled. "You game?"

"What do I get if you end up naked?" He asked with a half smile.

Buffy tossed him the ball. "The pleasure of seeing me naked isn't enough?" she joked. "How about a little back seat fun?"

"Okay." Angel said dribbling the ball. "I'm game."

Buffy and Angel stayed out pretty late practicing, Angel didn't know if she was really trying to help him or if she just wanted to keep playing until one of them were naked.

Angel nervously sat in his last class of the day, they were posting the new players for the Basketball Team at the end of the day, he just hoped Coach Wheeler wasn't late posting the list. Buffy told him he had become pretty good, they practiced as much as he could before try outs. He was either with Buffy or Ms. French during all of his free time. He didn't tell Buffy about what happened with Ms. French and he didn't know how to tell her. Ms. French would imply that she was attracted to him or make sexual comments while they were together, she even invited him over to her house again but he refused. He felt to weird being at her house not to mention the way she acted when he was there before, he just wanted to get his Science Fair project done. Whenever things got to uncomfortable for him he would leave sometimes not even telling Ms. French that he needed to go. He really didn't know what to do about her.

When the ball rang signifying that class was over Angel didn't even stop at his locker like he normally did. Instead he ran straight to the message board where the names would be listed. By the time he got there, there was already a crowd of students, he couldn't get through. He sat down on a nearby bench to wait for the crowd to die down. A few students pushed their way out of the crowd, two of the students were Chris Epps and Owen Thurman they walked past him, Owen patted Angel on the shoulder.

"Congrats Angel." Chris smiled.

Owen turned around and shrugged with a half smile. "Looks like we will be seeing more of you."

Angel quickly got up off the bench and pushed his way through the students in front of the message board. He quickly scanned down the list finding his name, he couldn't help but smile. He was actually on the basketball team. He pushed back out of the group of students and ran to the parking lot, passing Doyle and Gunn.

"Hey man! Did you check the list?" Gunn shouted as Angel ran by.

He didn't stop, he just turned towards his friends and smiled before turning back around continuing to run.

"I think that was a yes, and I take it he made the team." Doyle assumed.

Angel ran all the way to Revello Drive, he was getting tired that must be a sign that he will need to work out more. He needed to tell his parents that he actually made the team, they seemed a little skeptical when he told them he was going to try out again but his parents had always been supportive of everything he did. Instead of running up to his house he turned onto the yard next to his, he slowed down to catch his breath for a minute before walking in.

"Buffy!" He shouted.

Buffy ran down the stairs thinking something was wrong but when she saw he was smiling she calmed down. Walking over to give him a hug. "Hey."

"Guess what today was?" He smiled still breathing a little heavy.

Buffy smiled. "A sale at Bloomingdales? Because that is the only thing that would make me smile like that."

"No." Angel said still smiling. "Well maybe, I don't know but they posted the list from the try outs!"

"And I take it you made the team?" Buffy asked excitedly.

Angel picked her up and spun around. "You bet your sexy ass I did."

"Angel!" Buffy laughed. She had never heard him talk like that before.

Later that night Angel went into his room, he had lost his happy moment after talking to his parents about joining the basketball team. They had always been supportive but this time they brought him down. He could see where they were coming from, they were being realistic but that didn't mean he was happy about what they said. He picked up his cordless phone and sat in his desk chair, he dialed a number he had memorized now and pushed himself over to his window. Waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey Mister Basketball Player." Came the cheery voice.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"What's wrong? You said like someone rained on your parade." She said.

Angel sighed. "My parents rained on my parade. Your not in your room." He said quietly.

"Do you want me in my room?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I could really use a visual right now." He said somberly.

"Does that mean you want me to get naked?" She joked.

"No, I just want to see you." He said looking out the window waiting for her to come into view. He saw her bedroom light come on and she appeared in her window.

She smiled sadly at him. "You look sad. Talk to me."

Angel took a deep breath. "My parents seem to think I am taking on to much. Adding Basketball to my plate would just be to much right now."

"How do they know?" She asked. "Do you think you could handle it?"

"I don't know." He said not taking his eyes off of her. "I have been kind of stressed the last couple of weeks."

Buffy leaned her elbows on her window sill watching Angel in his room. "Do you want to talk about it?" When she didn't get a response she said "If you want to do Basketball then do it, if you don't want to do it then don't but at least you tried out and you made the team. And do you know why you made the team?"

"Because you kicked my ass into shape?" He said with a small smile.

Buffy shook her head with a half smile. "Because you are that damn good! Your like... a Jack of all trades, Angel. Good show by the way, ended WAY before its time."

Angel chuckled. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Your just afraid of the truth." She said into the phone.

"No, If Bruce Campbell was man enough to take on Verne Troyer then Lori Loughlin wouldn't have divorced him." Angel smiled.

Buffy looked down and laughed. "Oh, and he goes below the belt!" Then she turned serious. "Angel honestly if you feel like Basketball will be taking on to much then don't do it. But if you really want it then you will find away for it to happen. Either way I know you can do it because I believe in you."

"Thanks Buffy, I really needed to hear that." He said softly.

"Your very welcome. Now unless you have another crisis that needs to be averted then you should get to bed, you have school tomorrow." Buffy told him. "Did I really just say that to my boyfriend? At least I'm not tucking you in."

Angel laughed. "Okay, good night."

"Night." She smiled.

Angel sat in his usual spot at Buffy's doing his homework, he wasn't as focused on his work as he used to be. He was watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye as she moved around the kitchen, things were starting to get a little better for him. Mostly they were getting better because he was spending less time with Ms. French, he was using Basketball as an excuse not to work on the Science Fair Project. She always made comments about how school work should come before sports. He had been on the team for a month now and he was loving it, they had a few games already but they hadn't won any.

He watched Buffy messing around with her coffee maker, she had been going back to it every once in a while since he got there he was pretty sure it was broken but she didn't want to except that. He smiled when he watched her face scrunch up in annoyance. They had been together for almost two months now, he didn't know if he was supposed to get her a gift for their to month anniversary or not... did couples even celebrate their anniversary every month? If they did then he missed their one month, he remembered he was with Ms. French on the day that marked one month of being in a relationship with Buffy. He didn't like that though. He also didn't like that whenever Buffy brought up the Science Fair or the project, he got snappy with her, it wasn't her fault.

"Damn it." Buffy whispered pushing the coffee maker further back on the counter then turned to Angel leaning her back against the counter. "How is basketball going?"

"Sucks. We haven't won any games." He said not looking at her. "I would rather not talk about it." This whole Ms. French thing was getting way out of line not that it was ever in line anyway but now it is causing anxiety. Every time they talked he felt like he was going to slip up and say something about Ms. French that he shouldn't.

"So... when is this science fair?" Buffy wondered.

"Soon." He replied. "I have a lot of work to do."

"On it or in general?" She smiled.

"Both." He said not looking up from his notes.

Buffy let out a short laugh. "Oh... well can I go?" She asked in a quick playful voice.

"To what?" He asked looking up at her. "The Science Fair?"

Buffy nodded.

"It would be better if you didn't." He told her looking back to his notes. "It's just you wouldn't like it very much."

"Okay." She said walking into the living room. Angel had been acting weird the last few weeks, she didn't know if she had done something or if there was something else bothering him. He only acted somewhat normal when they were practicing basketball at the park and on those rare occasions where he would let his guard down. Something was definitely up.

Angel watched her walk out of the kitchen, he already felt bad. He didn't want to hurt her feeling. He went into the living room to find Buffy, she was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. He sat down next to Buffy, sighing. "What if this basketball thing isn't for me?"

"Why wouldn't it be for you? I mean if you don't want to do it then you don't have to, I'm just wondering." Buffy said quietly.

"I'm not a athlete or a jock or a popular kid. I wanted to fit in so badly because I didn't want to be THAT kid, the one that regrets not taking any chances in high school but now.. I'm afraid of who I am going to become... plus I kind of suck. We haven't won any games." Angel explained to her.

"Fear will consume you if you let it Sawyer." She half joked. "but your stronger then that. When I look at you I don't see a weak person." Buffy smiled leaning her head against his arm. "You don't have to be a jock, you just have to be you."

Turning to look at her he asked. "So weather I am nerd or a jock I am still going to be a joke."

"No." She shook her head smiling up at him. "Your Angel Sawyer, you are a good friend, a great student and your also the best guy I know. No matter what you will never be a joke."

"Thanks." He said kissing her hair. "You always know what to say to me."

"Is that what's up?" She asked seriously. "You don't feel right about being on the basketball team?"

"It just out of my element I guess. I feel like in the last few months I have become a different person." He sighed. "I just want to feel like me again."

"Your always going to be you." She smiled. "But if you feel like you are losing yourself then don't do it. Don't risk losing yourself over something you don't love."


	7. FRIENDS

****A/N I know the last chapter was confusing, sorry about that. I hope this chapter is better for you. I know I left out what exactly happend with Ms. French and there is a reason for that. Just know that Angel is feeling extremely guilty right now and he will confess to someone soon.****

**Chapter 7: FRIENDS **

Buffy walked through her front door after going for a run, she needed to take a shower or she was going to be ripe. While she was running she thought she should go to the store to get more candy, it was her first Halloween in Sunnydale and she didn't know how many trick or treaters she was going to get. Angel hadn't asked her if she wanted to make plans so she figured she would just pass out candy and have a horror movie marathon. She was leaning towards the Michael Myers movies, they always creeped her out. How could someone move that slowly and still manage to catch someone to kill them? She ran upstairs to get into the shower, she wondered how early trick or treaters started out.

Buffy went to the closest store she could find to load up on candy, it was right next to Jenny's store. She had to say she loved the store House To Home and the owner was one of the nicest people she knew. After she paid she wondered why she had gotten 3 large bags when she already had 2 bags that where the same size at home. If there was any candy left over Angel could have some... if she didn't eat it all first.

"Hey Jenny." Buffy greeted her first and pretty much only friend in Sunnydale. Angel didn't really count and everyone else she had met where Angel's age. She needed to meet people her own age.

"Buffy! How are you?" Jenny smiled, closing the cash register.

Buffy smiled back at the older woman. "The same as I was two days ago when I last saw you." Buffy had gone back to the store several times, she loved to look at the new stuff Jenny got in and she also just stopped by to talk.

Jenny chuckled. "And how is that new boyfriend of yours?"

"Going through some emotional issues from what I can tell but other then that, fine." She said putting her plastic grocery bag on the check out counter.

"Holy mother of candy!" Jenny laughed. "How many kids do you think will be going to your house?"

Buffy bit her lip. "I didn't know if I had enough candy so I got more."

"You have more then this?" Jenny asked her. Buffy nodded. "Oh wow, I hope you have a sweet tooth."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Buffy asked her, picking up a flier that was on the counter. It was a flight for a Sunnydale High School Halloween Party at a place called The Bronze. She really needed to get out more, she didn't even know what The Bronze was.

Jenny started to straighten some items on a shelf. "After I close up I am going to be chaperoning a party that the high school is throwing. Ahh, the joys of having a teenager. They are trying to provide a safer way for the teenagers to have fun instead of them going out and getting drunk."

"That sounds like fun, I didn't know you had a kid. Your so young." Buffy said looking at the paper in her hand. "What's The Bronze?"

Jenny looked up from her task and nodded. "I had him young. The Bronze is a club, the teenagers in this town say its the only place to go for any fun. It's a under 18's club."

"Sounds fun. I wish I would have had that when I was younger." She smiled.

"You should go sometime." Jenny told her. "Not only teenagers go there. I'm sure you could meet some new friends there. Don't you ever get sick of just talking to me?"

"Nope. Never." She told the dark haired woman. "I better get going, I don't know when people start tricker treating here but maybe I will check out The Bronze sometime."

Buffy put the bag of candy on her dinning room table. Now time for Michael Myers to scare the patootie out of her. This is when she really wanted Xander around, they always used to watch scary movies together or having Angel to cuddle up to would be nice too. Angel was more then likely at the Halloween Party.

She went to the kitchen to grab as big of a bowl as she could find to put the Halloween candy in. If she was still in LA she would most likely be at a party with Xander and maybe even Faith. That would depend if Xander and Faith were on speaking terms or not, every since they hooked up when they were drunk things had been strained. How long was it going to take them to get over it, Buffy was over the fact that she had sex with her ex-boyfriend Spike even though she had hated him... or she was mostly over it. That man was the root of pretty much every guy problem she had ever had.

When Buffy walked into the kitchen she saw a large Tupperware container on her counter. She looked around a little scared, someone had been in her house... or was still there now. Maybe she didn't have to watch any scary movies. What if there was a still beating heart in there? Okay maybe that was a little to Friday The 13th. She walked slowly to the counter, note to self if its a still beating heart: Don't eat it.

She saw a note on top of the container and let out a sigh of relief when she read the note written in Angel's hand writing. "I hope you like Pumpkin Cookies. Happy Halloween. P.S You should really lock your windows."

Buffy handed out candy and occasionally would sneak a piece and ate the cookies from Angel while she watched Halloween with the lights off. She loved everything Pumpkin, if something was pumpkin flavored she would try it. "Ooh, Starbucks has Pumpkin Spice Latte's now." She said to herself biting into a cookie. She really needed some friends here, she was talking to herself! She used to make fun of people who talk to themselves!

Buffy walked around the mall with her Pumpkin Spice Latte in her hand. She had gotten bored at home, so she decided to go to the mall. She loved to shop, plus there was always the possibility of meeting someone at the mall and like she thought last night, she needed friends in Sunnydale. It wasn't fair to her or Angel that he was the only one she depended on. He had his own life and his own friends, just because they are dating doesn't mean she cant have those things too.

Buffy looked around at a few stores, she was already thinking about what to get her family for Christmas. This is what she always did every year, most people started their shopping on Black Friday but she started as soon as Halloween was over. Sometimes she would buy a few things sooner if she saw something she thought Xander or her mom might like and there was a chance it might not be there later. As Buffy was walking out of Macy's she saw Angel with two other boys that she had seen around his school. She wanted to thank him for the cookies he left so she walked up to the three boys.

"Hey." She smiled then looked towards the two boys she had never met before. "Hi." But didn't get a response other then smiles.

"Um.. hey." Angel glanced around him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him trying to look around at what he could be looking for.

Angel nodded.

"Oh.. well thanks for the cookies you left me. They were really good." Buffy said.

"My mom made them." He said looking down.

"Well tell your mom thanks for me." She said, wondering what was wrong with him. Maybe he didn't know how to act towards her in front of his new friends.

"K." Was all he said.

"How was the Halloween party?" She asked.

Angel looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me." She shrugged.

"It was fine." He looked back at the two boys he was with. "I gotta go."

"Oh okay... bye." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Angel looked at her again, she looked upset so he leaned towards her and kissed her. "Bye."

"Who was that?" Owen asked as they walked away from the blonde girl.

Angel looked back at Buffy who was looked down at the shopping bag in her hand. "My girlfriend."

Ben looked at Buffy and whistled. "Dude, you have been holding out on us. She got a sister?"

Owen, Chris, Ben and Angel had been hanging out a lot since they all made the basketball team together. Owen wondered why Angel never mentioned he had a girlfriend.

"No." Angel watched Buffy as a dark haired man walked up to her.

"Someone is totally hitting on your girl." Ben told Angel. "You gonna go break it up?"

Angel shook his head. "She can take care of herself."

"That's Parker Abrams though. You should go over there." Owen told him. Angel looked at him, he didn't know who Parker Abrams was.

"Dude, Parker is the biggest playing in Sunnydale. He's the love 'em and leave 'em legend. Percy looks up to that guy." Ben said.

Angel didn't know what to do, if he went over there what would he say? If this Parker guy was really the big hot shot Owen and Ben said he was then Angel didn't stand a chance, he was after all still the nerdy kid. No matter what he would still be the nerdy kid. Angel turned around to walked towards Buffy, he didn't know why or what he would do. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Buffy walking away. She had left the so called hot shot standing alone, Angel smiled.

"I want to stop by the music store." Angel told Ben and Owen.

"Okay, why?" Owen asked.

They walked past a few stores. "My girlfriend likes Hinder so I was thinking about getting her one of their CD's that she doesn't have yet."

"Your girlfriend is hot AND listens to Hinder?" Owen wondered.

"Can I have her?" Ben joked.

Angel looked behind him where Buffy had been. "No, I'm good with her. Anyway... what do you get someone for an anniversary gift?"

Both boys shrugged. "Do either of us look like we have ever had an anniversary?" Owen said.

"Hey, I resent that. I have. I just never got her anything." Ben said.

Angel nodded. So maybe he shouldn't get her anything. "So should I even get her anything then? As lame as it sounds the only things I can think of is a CD or a Coffee Maker."

Both boys looked at Angel oddly.

"What?" Angel shrugged. "Her's broke."

Ben dropped Angel off at his house after they left the mall, he had to get ready to go to practice. Coach Wheeler was adding practices in because they had yet to win a game. He stopped before he went up the stairs to his porch, looking over at Buffy's house. He walked over to Buffy's house and knocked on the door.

When she opened the door she smiled. "Hey you, what did I tell you about knocking?"

Angel smiled back at her. "Okay, I never will again." he reached into the bag he got at the mall. "I got you something." Angel hands her the Hinder CD he got for her at the mall.

"Thank you." She hugged him. "Take It To The Limit. I don't have this one."

"I know." He nodded. "I took a look in your collection when I dropped the cookies off." He said referring to the closet full of CD's she had showed him the first night she had helped him practice for the Basketball try outs.

"You mean broke in." She smiled.

"Yeah, that." Angel smiled back. "I better get going, I have practice but... listen to track two. It makes me think of you."

When Angel left Buffy opened the new CD, she looked at the back of the case, track two was called Heaven Sent. Sounds sweet, she pushed play and smiled listening to the lyrics.

Buffy was walking around House To Home straightening a few items on the shelf. She was there so much she might as well help Jenny out some. She was thinking about redecorating her house. Her mother thought she was crazy because she had just moved there two months earlier and spent a good amount of money on decorating. She felt she needed a change though, she didn't feel like she was the same girl anymore. She couldn't believe how much a person could change in only a few short months. She wasn't the girl who would rather go out to a crazy party then stay at home and just listen to some good music or hell even read a book! Her house looked more like a college kid's apartment, granted she was only 22 years old and maybe her house should look like that. She didn't want a bachelorette pad anymore, she wanted a home and maybe a dog.

"Buffy." Jenny called looking through a magazine.

Buffy looked up from what she was straightening. "Yeah."

"Your young, maybe you can give me your opinion." She said walking over to the other end of the counter closer to Buffy.

"On what?" Buffy asked walking over to lean against the counter.

"My son's birthday is coming up and I have absolutely no idea what to get him." She threw her hand up in defeat.

Buffy laughed. "How old is he?"

"He will be turning 18 in a few weeks. Please please tell me you have an idea under that perfectly styled hair." Jenny joked. "Every year we get him something that my husband calls lame, my son says he likes everything but I think he is just being nice."

Buffy looked impressed. "A teenaged boy who is nice to his parents, you really don't see that very often."

"So... any ideas?" Jenny asked her.

"Does he have a car?" Buffy smiled. "I got a car for my 18th birthday, all though it was pretty much the last thing my dad got me. Kind of a I-don't-have-to-deal-with-you-anymore present."

Jenny gasped. "Well that isn't very nice."

"Oh no! It was!" Buffy assured her. "I didn't want him around me anyway. I had this... guy that I know he is more like a father to me. I didn't' have a dad around and my best friend's dad was a drunk... or still is a drunk I should say. So the librarian at our high school became a big part of our lives."

Jenny smiled. "Well that is nice."

"Yeah." Buffy said thinking about Giles. "It is. You know if you want me to see about a car for your son I can. My best friend's uncle owns a used car dealership but don't worry his cars are actually nice."

"I don't know, Buffy." She said shaking her head. "A car is expensive. We still have to send our son to college."

"Tell you what." She smiled. "I will see if I can get you a deal."

"Well, I guess there is no harm in looking." Jenny smiled back.

Buffy walked out of Jenny's store planning on stopping by to get something to eat before she headed home but then she saw Gunn across the street outside of the movie theater. Buffy looked around the area, Angel had told her that he was going out with Doyle and Gunn. Buffy crossed the road and walked up to Gunn, she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey Gunn, where are Angel and Doyle?" She asked.

Gunn shrugged. "We had plans but Angel canceled a few hours ago."

"Oh.. you wouldn't happen to know what is going on with Angel, would you?" She asked her boyfriend's best friend. "He has been acting... weird as of late."

"Nah, I don't know." Gunn shrugged again. "I gotta get in there, Doyle is waiting."

Buffy watched Gunn walk in to the theater, that was weird. She looked around and saw the music store she had always wanted to go into but never did. She didn't play any instruments but she was still interested. She walked in, all of the instruments amazed her, they always had. She never had the talent to play one but she always wanted to try the guitar but now walking into the music store she was more drawn to the piano's. There was a large black piano that she thought was beautiful, she ran her hand along the top of it. She wanted it even though she didn't need it and then there was the whole no space in her house for it issue. She heard some one strumming a guitar and looked up. She saw a boy with bright orange hair sitting on a stool with a guitar in his arms. "I like your hair."

The boy looked up at her.

"Or I should start with Hi, I'm Buffy." She waved.

"Oz." he responded with a nod.

"Do you play guitar?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Band." He nodded again.

Buffy smiled. "Really? That is so cool."

"So I have heard." He said.

Buffy sat down next to him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"It's my thing." He shrugged.

Buffy showered and changed her clothes for bed. She thought about Oz, he seemed really cool granted they only talked for about 20 minutes and he never said more then five or six words at a time. He just seemed like he was really nice. He told her his bands name was Dingo's Ate My Baby, odd name but it was interesting. He also gave her his number because she said she didn't know anyone else in town other then a store owner and a few high schoolers. Oz was 25 so he was closer to her age, she needed friends closer to her age.

She picked up a book that Angel had left at her house, she had started reading it and now she was hooked. Who would have thought she would like a Sherlock Holmes book. As soon as she got comfortable and opened her book her phone rang. Who would be calling her so late? And why didn't she have a phone in her room? She was going to have to get one. She hurried downstairs to answer the phone. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Best Friend." Came the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey back Best Friend." Buffy smiled into the phone. "What's up?"

"Why does something have to be up? I just want to talk to my best friend." Xander told her.

Buffy frowned. "I can tell by your voice, now tell me."

"Girl problems." Xander put simply.

"Who doesn't have relationship problems these days." She sighed.

"Girl problems for you too?" Xander laughed.

Buffy let out a chuckle. "Guy. Now what is going on with you mister?"

"You know me and Anya have been trying to work things out." Buffy nodded even though Xander couldn't see her. "Well now Faith is all the sudden acting like she is into me again."

"Oh God!" Buffy closed her eyes. "I thought that was so high school! Can't people move on and just not mess with someone else' man? Xander, the thing with Faith was just a fling. As much as it pains me to say this, you love Anya."

"I know I do." Xander said into the phone. "There is just something about Faith."

"Yeah, she is a big ol' hoe! Okay." Buffy said sitting up straight. "Answer me this. If you were experiencing the biggest moment in your life, who would you want beside you?"

"You." Xander smiled.

Buffy smiled into the phone. "Besides me. Anya, Faith or someone else?"

Xander thought for a moment. "Are you on at least one side of me?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"So one of them next to me...would be Anya." He told her.

As much as Anya annoyed Buffy she was happy he would pick Anya over Faith. Every boyfriend Buffy had ever had or any guy she had liked Faith always ended up on bed with them. "There you go big brother! Crisis averted."

"Now you." Xander said. "Whats going on and if something is going on why didn't you call me?"

"I know you have a lot going on with work but since you asked for it... my boyfriend.." Buffy started.

"The 17 year old." Xander pointed out.

Buffy pursed her lips. "Yeah. Well he has been acting weird as of late.. almost like he doesn't want to be with me sometimes. Its just weird, he is so hot and then cold."

Xander nodded. "He's a high school boy, Buffy. Don't you remember what high school boys are like? I do! I was all over the map with girls, any girl that would have me. Maybe he is just having second thoughts about being in a mature relationship."

"Oh yay!" Buffy said sarcastically. "But then he also bought me a CD and told me that there is a song on there that reminds him of me and the lyrics are so sweet."

"Recently?" Xander said into the phone.

Buffy nodded. "like a few days ago."

"Okay that boy is just conflicted." Xander summed up.

After Buffy got off the phone with Xander she went back up to her room, reminding herself to get another phone to put in her bedroom. She glanced out her window, it didn't look like Angel was even in his room. She looked at her alarm clock, it was midnight. She wondered where he could be.

"Okay, is it safe to say we didn't completely suck tonight?" Ben asked Angel as they drove back from their basketball game.

Angel nodded. "We got twice as many points as we normally do."

"But we still didn't win." Ben said as he drove.

"We are working up to it." Angel laughed.

Ben laughed. "By the time we work up to it the season will be over and we wont get another one, man."

Angel looked over at Ben. "You should have joined the team sooner."

"Right back at you." Ben said looking over at Angel then back to the road.

Angel shook his head. "I sucked before. I still cant believe I am on the team now. Wheeler really took a chance."

"You are good Angel. I never would have expected it because well... of who you are. You were a brain not a baller. Now it looks like you are both." Ben told him. "What the hell is that car doing?"

Angel looked closer trying to see into the night, there was a car driving all over the road. "Slow down Ben, you never know what they might do."

"They better be careful, the bridge is coming up." Ben said. "That almost looks like Percy's car."

"Oh My God!" Angel shouted as he saw the car go over the side of the bridge. Ben stopped his car and both boy jumped out.

"That was Percy's car! I know it was, man!" Ben yelled.

Cordelia was in the car with Percy, Angel saw her get in the car at the game. "Call 911!" Angel yelled as he ran towards the side of the bridge where the car had gone off and jumped into the water without a seconds though.

Ben got his phone out to make the call, when he saw Angel jump in he ran to edge of the bridge. "Angel!" He hurried up and dialed.

It only took Angel a second to find the car, he swam over to the passenger side and looked in the window. Cordelia was on the passenger side and Percy was behind the wheel, both unconscious. He looked around to see if there was a way he could get in. The window in the back seat was open but not enough for him to fit his body through. He pounded on the glass a few times until it gave in, he squeezed through reaching between the seats to unbuckle Cordelia's seat belt but it was stuck. He looked over at Percy, his head was bleed, then went back to trying to get Cordelia's seat belt off. He pulled on it a few times but it wouldn't come unbuckled.

If this guy was smart in any way he would have something in the glove box. Angel hit the glove box and it fell open, knocking a few things out of the way he found a pocket knife and started to cut through Cordelia's seat belt. He unbuckled Percy once he had Cordelia free, he pulled Percy over the seats and out the window he broke. He took Cordelia in his arms and started to swim up. "Ben!" He shouted swimming towards the edge.

Ben ran down the dirt hill towards Angel.

"Get Percy." Angel told him as he checked Cordelia's breathing and started to do CPR.

Ben jumped in the water to get Percy who had floated to the surface.

"Come on Cordelia. Breathe." He whispered as he did chest compressions. "Come on."

"Oh, shit." Ben paid Percy down next to Cordelia watching Angel give her CPR. "Do I have to give it to him? Cause I don't know how."

Angel blew air into Cordelia's lungs and once again did chest compressions. "Let him die for all I care."

Cordelia spit water out and started choking. "Angel?" She whispered.

"Your okay." He told her jumping over to Percy. Against his better judgment he checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't raised to let something suffer, damn his mother and her caring ways.

Percy leaned down next to Cordelia. "How you doing?"

"I think I almost died." She said confused, she looked over at Angel giving Percy CPR.

Percy looked up towards the road when he heard sirens. "I'll be back." He ran up the hill and shouted. "Over here!" Waving his arms for the ambulance to see him.

Angel walked through the hospital still wearing his wet clothes. He didn't know what to do, he was waiting to make sure Cordelia was alright. He had called his mom to tell her what happened and not to worry about him but just like he knew she would, his mother was on her way to the hospital.

"Excuse me." Angel said to the woman at the desk. "Could you tell me if Cordelia Chase is okay? She was in a car accident tonight."

The woman looked Cordelia up on the computer. "Would you like to see her?"

Angel nodded.

"Room 314." The woman told him.

Angel walked into Cordelia's hospital room and saw her sleeping. A nurse walking in behind him to check on her. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

Angel shook his head. "No. I... I pulled her out of the car."

The nurse smiled at him. "You are very brave. Yes, she will be fine. Nothing serious, we just want to keep her over night. The boy she came in with however has a fairly bad head wound, I guess he brought it upon himself. Did you know her before you saved her?"

Angel nodded. "We.. we go to school together. What did you mean by he brought it upon himself?"

"That boy was drunk." She said walking past Angel as she wrote on Cordelia's chart.

Cordelia wasn't in school the day after the accident, Angel hadn't expected her to be but he still worried. The nurse said she would be fine, that made him feel better. He couldn't believe Percy would be stupid enough to drive drunk but he also couldn't believe that Cordelia would get in the car with him when he had been drinking. She was smarter then that. He was relieved to see Cordelia walking in the Courtyard that day, he watched her as she left her group of friends and made her way over to him.

"Angel, hey." She said stopping in front of him. "I didn't get the chance to thank you.. for saving my life."

"Yeah well, I couldn't just stand around. Could I?" He said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"I cant thank you enough." Cordelia said seriously.

"You being alive is a good start."Angel smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Cordelia said with a small smile. "Did you hear about Percy?"

Angel shook his head. "What?"

"He got suspended from all sports until further notice. He can't finish the basketball season and who knows if he will even be able to play football!" Cordelia said dramatically.

"Football? He could have killed you and himself but you are worried about him not being able to play football?" Angel asked.

"Well... he is like the best player in school." Cordelia defended.

"Maybe he should have thought about football before he got behind the wheel drunk." Angel told her.

"I know. Its just going to suck this season if he cant play, but with you on the basketball team we are totally rocking!" Cordelia smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good." Angel looked down embarrassed.

"Yes you are!" She said placing her hand on his arm. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Angel looked down at the ground. "Uh.. Buffy."

"Oh... wow. Did you guys like break up or something? I haven't seen you two together." Cordelia asked.

Angel shook his head.

Cordelia saw Harmony walking towards them. "Well, I gotta go but I promise I will repay you for saving my life."

"No need." Angel said with a small smile.

"But I will." Cordelia said kissing him on the cheek and walking towards her best friend.

Buffy walked into the Music Store, where she had been meeting with Oz everyday for the last few days. He was the manager there. She called him the day after she met him and they met up that day, he talked more and more every time they say each other. She always found him in the guitar section.

"Coming tonight?" Oz asked Buffy.

"Yup, I will be there. I have never actually been to The Bronze before so go easy on me." She joked.

"You lived here how long and you have never gone to The Bronze?" Oz asked her surprised.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't really know anyone around here."

"Don't worry, the bar tender will fix you up real nice." Oz joked. "Is there a song you would want to hear? If you don't tell me then we will just sing 'The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow'."

Buffy frowned "Do you think I am a martyr?" She had been talking to Oz a lot, the subject was normally how Angel had been acting different.

"Buffy, I'm a musician. Martyr is my middle name." He told her seriously.

"Hmm, Danial Martyr Osbourne. Cool parents." She joked. "Do you have a girlfriend, Oz? I have known you for a few... days now and I never see you with a girl but you are way to cool to not have one."

"Are you asking me out cause you have a boyfriend." He said looking down at his guitar. "And two martyrs shouldn't be in a relationship."

"Funny." Buffy said not amused.

"Want my opinion?" He asked her.

Buffy nodded.

"Talk to your boyfriend." He told her.

"Oh but that would make sense." She said with a small smile.

"It could get worse Buffy, you don't want that to happen. Trust me." He replied.

Buffy went through her closet to look for something to wear to The Bronze, back when she was in LA she would pick out her outfit with Faith. They always went to clubs together, she smiled remembering all the revealing clothes they would wear to see how many guys would hit on them. This time she didn't want any guys to hit on her so it was harder to pick out something to wear. She threw a short skirt on her bed. Why did all of her clothes have to be so short and tight? Before she wanted attention so she dressed to get it, now all she wanted was Angel's attention. As of late getting Angel's attention seemed to be harder and harder. When he would first come around he would act distant and gradually warm up, she loved it when he would warm up. He was fun to be around.. when he came around. He had called her to tell her that he had plans with the guys so he wouldn't be over after school, she didn't know if he would show up later or not but he hadn't.

She picked the skirt up off the bed, was red to much? Red just screamed LOOK AT ME but it was her favorite skirt. She turned back to her closet pulling out a black sleeveless v-neck and went to get dressed.

Angel walked into The Bronze with a few of his friends from the Basketball team. "Do we all have to do that as a team?" Angel asked his friends.

"Yeah!" Chris laughed. "Everyone on the team has too."

"I like my hair the way it is." Angel smiled.

"Check out that hottie." Chris said motioning to the dance floor. The boys watched as a girl with long blonde hair danced. Some guys every once in a while went up to her but she ignored them or pushed them away.

"Dude! Angel, isn't that your girlfriend?" Ben asked with a smile.

Angel watched at the girl turned around, it was Buffy. Angel smiled as he watched her push another guy away and dance alone.

All the guys that were trying to dance with her were starting to get annoying. Couldn't a girl just dance alone? She pushed another guy's hands away from her and kept dancing. Maybe the skirt was a bad idea. She felt another pair of hands wrap around her from behind, this time she didn't push them away. She moved her body against the male behind her, bringing her arms up around his neck. She knew that touch. "I thought you had plans with the guys."

"I do." He whispered dancing against her.

Buffy turned around and smiled. "And where are they?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Over there." He said nodding his head. "Watching us."

After the song ended Buffy and Angel walked over to the table his friends were sitting. Buffy recognize two of the boys from the mall.

"Hey, I'm Ben." He told Buffy.

"Buffy." She said.

"Let me get in on this. I'm Owen. Its uh.. kind of sucky that your with Angel. Your cute." Owen smiled.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"This is Chris." Angel told his girlfriend. "He is on the team too."

"You come here often?" Ben asked.

"Um.. actually this is my first time. A friend invited me." She told Ben.

Ben looked around. "Really? Where is she?"

"Actually, SHE is a he." Buffy laughed.

"Damn." Ben said disappointed.

"Really?" Angel asked looking at Buffy. "A guy?"

Buffy nodded. "He's really nice."

"Don't tell us your jealous, Angel." Owen patted him on the back. Angel looked over at his friends to tell them to shut up.

"Why would he be jealous?" Buffy looked at all four boys. "Oz is just a friend. He isn't my type anyway."

Ben leaned in across the table. "What exactly is your type?" He pointed at Angel. "This guy?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah."


	8. Legal

**Chapter 8: Legal**

Angel sat at the kitchen table with his best friends and his parents. His mother gathered up the plates and took them to the kitchen with his father in toe. He was miserable to say the least, his parents had made him wear one of those stupid party hats that said Happy Birthday.

"This party is kind of lame." Angel told his friend motioning to the stupid party hat when his parents left the room. "They still think I'm 7, I swear!"

"You are just lucky that no one else can see you." Doyle said sitting next to Angel at the kitchen table.

"Because you look ridicules!" Gunn laughed taking a picture of Angel.

Angel tried to grab the camera. "Come on Gunn!" Angel took the hat off and threw it on the table "If I see that online or at school, I will kill you and no one will find the body."

"Yeah, like you that smart." Gunn laughed, he got serious when he saw Angel wasn't laughing. "Doyle's got my back!"

Doyle lifted his hands in the air, he didn't want to be any part of that."The real fun starts later."

"What do you mean?" Angel eyed Doyle.

"Strippers!" Gunn nodded with a smile.

"What was that?" Angel's mother asked.

"Spiders. I'm scared of spiders." Gunn said as a lame over.

Angel and Doyle laughed at their friend.

"Well join the club!" Angel's mother smiled.

"I think it is time for this lame party to be over." Angel's dad, Ethan said. "Jenny, time for the present?"

Angel looked to Doyle for help but only got a smile. He turned to Gunn looking for help.

"Hey man, you gunna kill me, I ain't helpin' you out ever again!" Gunn said looking at another piece of cake. He had a sweet tooth, he couldn't help it.

"Oh! Its not that bad!" Jenny swotted her son on the shoulder. "Come on."

Angel rolled his eyes following his mother, when she stopped at the front door he looked back at his dad questioningly.

"Go, boy!" His father smiled.

Angel walked out of the house, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when he saw a black convertible in the drive way. He turned to his parents with his mouth handing open, his father threw the keys at him. He barely caught the keys.

"And here I thought you were a big time ball player now. You cant even catch keys properly." His dad joked.

"This isn't mine." Angel said looking back at the convertible. "We cant afford this."

"Sure we can." His mother smiled.

"How?" He looked like he was about to pass out. His best friends laughed at his expression, they had to say as far as birthday presents from Angel's parents went- this was the best one.

"We got a deal." His dad said putting his hand on Angel's shoulder. "A friend of your mothers helped us out."

"Helped you out?" Angel questioned. "Does this mean I have to give up my first born?"

Ethan laughed. "No. The friend I referred to had a friend who's uncle sold used cars. Although this baby isn't just any car. Its a 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX Convertible." His dad leaned in close to his sons new car, lightly running his hand over the door. " Eight cylinder, automatic, 375 horsepower.."

Angel cleared his throat. "Would you like to be alone?"

His father dropped his hand from the car and stood up. "Shut up son."

Angel smiled.

"Also since we got a letter in the mail that you have received a full academic scholarship, we can afford it." Jenny smiled.

"I got a scholarship?" Angel asked. "Why didn't I know?"

Ethan laughed. "Because you were still a minor and we had legal right to open your mail!"

"This.." Angel pointed to the car. "this is mine?"

His parents nodded.

Angel smiled brightly. "YES!"

"I call shotgun first!" Gunn yelled getting into the front seat.

Angel drove his new car with Gunn sitting next to him and Doyle in the back seat complaining about having to be in the back seat. After 10 minutes of Doyle asking if he could sit upfront Angel was about to burst. He had never kept anything from his best friends before and he didn't want to start now.

"Can I tell you guys something without you freaking out?" Angel asked.

Gunn looked over to the drivers seat at Angel. "Why would we freak?"

"Have we ever freaked out?" Doyle asked leaning his head in the space between his best friends. "We are very cool guys."

Angel rolled his eyes. "You freak."

"Do not." Both of his best friends said at the same time.

"Whatever." Angel sighed. "Just promise you wont freak."

"Promise." They both said together again.

Angel shook his head, that is what happens when you spend all your time together. "So... I have this thing going on ..."

"You have a thing and you didn't tell us?" Doyle said sounding like a teenage girl.

"Dude, your freakin'." Gunn said turning his head to look in the back seat at Doyle.

Doyle looked back to Angel waiting for him to continue.

"What would you guys do if you had a girlfriend..." Angel started.

Gunn laughed. "Doyle would get laid."

"I get laid!" Doyle shouted a little hurt.

"Can I talk?" Angel said calmly. Doyle and Gunn were always doing that to him.

Gunn looked back to Angel. "No one said you couldn't."

Rolling his eyes Angel continued. "What would you do... hypothetically... if you had a girlfriend and.. hypothetically someone else maybe showed... they could be attracted to you."

"Hypothetically?" Gunn asked. Angel nodded. "What exactly do you mean by show they could be attracted to you?"

"If... they kissed you and every time after that they... maybe..." Angel kept his eyes on the road as he talked. "tried to feel you up."

"Who?" Doyle asked.

"Someone I don't want." Angel said a little quieter.

Gunn smiled. "So this isn't hypothetically anymore?"

Angel pulled back into his drive way and took a deep breath. "No, it's very real and I don't know what to do!"

"Considering your girlfriend lives right next door and who knows if she could come home at any second and could possibly hear what we are talking about, I suggest we take this inside." Doyle said looking towards Buffy's house.

"She's busy." Gunn told Doyle as Angel got out of the car.

The boys followed their best friend up to his bedroom, Angel shut the door behind them. Angel sat in his computer chair as his friends started to go through his stuff like they always did. Gunn went for Angel's CD's looking though them, he held up Angel's Hinder CD for Angel to see and smiled. Doyle went looking at Angel's books, it always amazed him how much Angel read.

"Who's the girl?" Gunn asked.

Angel through his head back and closed his eyes. "Mr. French." He moaned.

"What?" His best friends said at the same time.

Angel nodded, still looking up at the ceiling. "That project I told you about.. I am working on the Science Fair with her. That first day we met... it was at her house. She kissed me."

"A teacher kissed you?" Doyle asked.

Angel nodded again rubbing his hands over his face. "She has tried to get me to do... more but.."

Gunn looked at Angel. "More as in what?"

Angel let out a deep breath. "More like what I do with Buffy."

"She wants to shag you?" Doyle asked.

"Well considering she tried to unbutton my pants the last time I saw her I am thinking yes." Angel told his friends.

"Damn!" Gunn said shaking his head. "She does this stuff every time?"

Angel nodded. "We hardly even talk about the project, she just jumps me most times."

"What do you do?" Doyle asked.

Angel shrugged. "Normally I try to get her to talk about the project again and if it gets worse then I just leave. Then Cordelia is acting... friendly when we are alone."

"Define friendly." Doyle said a little jealous.

Angel shrugged. "Well before we would just talk but now since I did that whole saving her life thing she.. kissed me …. on the cheek though!"

"Well... fuck! What about Buffy?" Gunn asked as the same time Doyle said "What about Cordelia?"

"Buffy is my girlfriend, its just complicated because of Ms. French. I feel bad about everything that is going on so its hard to be around Buffy. As for Cordelia..." Angel looked up at his friends going through his stuff. "she has started showing interest in me but I see now that she isn't exactly what I thought she would be. I had her on this pedestal, I thought she was the perfect girl and getting to know her more recently she is nice but... she isn't Buffy."

"So let me get this straight.." Gunn said throwing himself down on Angel's bed. "The girl of your dreams is … not and the new girl of your dreams is the girl next door that a few months ago you didn't even know excised?"

Angel nodded. "About sums it up. Cordelia is great though, she is a good friend. If only she would lose Percy, I think he holds her back from being the person she could be."

"Well you know if she does lose Percy then put in a good word for me, will ya mate?" Doyle says lightly hitting Angel in the arm.

"So what are you going to do about Buffy and Ms. French? And can I just say: totally weird that two hot older woman are into you?" Gunn joked.

"Yeah I know, I went from no girl noticing me to three! Its almost to much for a guy like me to handle." Angel told his best friends.

"So don't... cant you just end whatever is going on with Mr. French?" Doyle shrugged.

"Yeah she is a teacher after all." Gunn told Angel. "Arnt' teachers supposed to NOT try to dang their students?"

"Your right... I have to do something." Angel said as Doyle went through some of Angel's stuff on his shelf. "I don't want this to be the thing that ends my relationship with Buffy... even though things are screwed up and its hard for me to be around Buffy I still want to be around her. I find myself uncomfortable around her because I feel like she will know something is going on and I get wound up so tight I feel like I am going to snap."

"Is that a sex thing?" Doyle said looking at a book. He flipped through the pages fast then tossed it back on the shelf.

"It actually had nothing to do with sex... I find myself having these moments with Buffy where its not about sex, it about who she is... who we are when we are together. She is a smart, funny and beautiful woman who also happens to be a closet music buff." Angel laughed. "Literally a closet music buff. She has this walk in closet in her spare bedroom that is full of albums. Every type of music from Bon Jovi to Mandy Moore!"

"Mandy Moore?" Doyle and Gunn asked at the same time.

"I'm just saying she has everything. It amazing." Angel nodded.

"We better get going to The Bronze." Doyle said looking at Angel's alarm clock.

Angel raised his eyebrows. "We are going to The Bronze? Is that the real fun you were talking about?"

Gunn nodded. "But don't tell Buffy we told you."

"Wait " The two boys stopped before they went out Angel's bedroom door. "Buffy?"

Doyle nodded. "Yeah, she rented out the place for your party." he said before he left the room.

"Hey man, I didn't tell you before and I know I should have but... Buffy knows somethings up. She doesn't know what but she came to me the other night... asked me if everything was okay with you." Gunn said.

"What did you tell her?" Angel swallowed.

"Nothing man." He said taking a step back. "I didn't know nothing to tell."

"Okay." Angel nodded. "Good."

"You gotta tell her, man." Gunn advised.

"I know... I will. I just don't know when or how." Angel said with a sigh.

Angel walked into The Bronze with his best friends, he couldn't believe how many people were there. He smiled as he looked around, the place looked great. There were red and black balloons and steamers everywhere, they were his favorite colors. There were pictures of Angel and pictures of Angel and his friends around The Bronze. A table was pushed against the wall on the other side of the room with a large cake on it, another table with food and then the bar tender was also there. A table with a bunch of presents on it and a table with small gift bags on it. There was a DJ on the side of the stage.

"How many people are here?" Angel asked. "The entire high school?

Gunn shrugged. "I told a few people, Doyle told a few people... those people told people. Everyone wants to go to a jocks birthday party."

"I'm not a jock." Angel told him.

"No. Just a basketball player with a brain." Doyle smiled.

"Wait, this looks like it cost a lot of money. All these people..." Angel said.

Gunn put his hands up. "Hey man, I told Buffy I didn't know how many people would show. Looks like she aimed big and everyone showed."

Angel looked around for Buffy but couldn't find her. "Do you guys see Buffy here?"

"Nah, not yet. She is most likely lost in the crowd somewhere." Gunn told him. "By the way, your parents know about the party and you don't have to be home tonight!"

"What?" Angel asked. "How do they know about the party? They don't even know about Buffy!"

"Relax." Gunn said putting his hands on Angel's shoulders. "We just said there was a party, not who was throwing it."

Angel let out a sigh of relief.

Cordelia made her way over to Angel, taking him by the hand. "Come on Birthday Boy, lets dance."

Angel danced with his friends and some kids from school while trying to keep an eye out for Buffy. He really needed to thank her for all this, it was way to much. Angel danced with his friends for about 20 minutes before he spotted Buffy leaning against the wall watching the party. Angel patted Doyle on the back laughing at his dance moves then walked towards Buffy.

"So now I don't feel like a cradle robbing cougar." She smiled. "As much."

"A cougar, huh?" Angel said crossing his arms leaning against the wall next to her. "My favorite animal."

Buffy laughed. "Figures."

"What about you?" He smiled.

"Haven't you heard? I like cubs." Buffy joked. "but I really love it when they turn into Lions."

Angel leaned in closer to her. "Did I become a lion today."

"Uh huh." She smiled and kissed him "Happy Birthday, Lover."

"Thank you. You know you really didn't have to do all this." Angel said looking at the crowd of teens from his school. He wasn't even sure if all these people even liked him.

"I wanted to." She said leaning against his side. "You only turn 18 once."

"Yeah! Tell me about it! My parents got me a car!" He told her still excited.

"Really?" Buffy smiled. "That's awesome. What kind?"

Angel thought for a second. "I got nothing. My dad seemed to know intimate details about it though."

"I'm not about to hear something gross am I?" She said making a grossed out face.

Angel watched Doyle dance in a circle around Cordelia. "God, I hope not." Angel looked over to the table that had the small gift bags on it. "What is in those bags?"

Buffy shrugged. "Little goodies for the guests... iTunes Gift Cards and Starbucks Gift Cards mostly but my personal favorite is the candy."

"Do I get one?" He smiled.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, you get one. Now go back and have fun with your friends."

"Dance with me?" He asked her.

"Maybe later." She told him as he went back to his friends.

"Share your thoughts?" Buffy asked Angel when she saw him sitting alone at a table. It was his birthday party, he should be having fun.

Angel shook his head.

"For a cookie?"Buffy joked.

"I will share anything for a cookie!" Angel smiled. "Except a cookie."

"Good!" Buffy said sitting next to him. "Spill."

Angel shrugged. "Its nothing." He looked over at Buffy. "You seem different."

"So do you." She said with a sad smile. "How do I seem different?"

"I don't know... you just.."Angel studied her face for a second. "You seem more tame then you were when we first met."

"Is this a cougar joke?" She said raising her eyebrows. "Maybe I'm just growing up. I'm old ya know?"

"No your not." He smiled. Ms. French is old!

"No, really. I am." She laughed. "My birthday is in a few months."

He leaned in closer. "Your not old." He kissed her quickly.

"Are you in the mood for your birthday present?" She asked him looking at something across the room.

"After everything that I received today, I don't think I need another present." He smiled.

"Well, to bad." She said pointing to the stage where Angel's new favorite band, Hinder just started playing the first cord in 'Better Than Me.'

Angel looked at Buffy shocked. "How... how did you..?"

"I made a new friend who has connections." She smiled and looked towards Oz who was on the side of the stage watching the band.

"Now you have to dance with me." He smiled getting up holding his hand out to her.

Buffy nodded. "Just let me take care of something real fast."

"Are you ready for that dance?" Angel asked Buffy when he saw her walk back in. "Because I really want to dance with you to this song."

Buffy smiled. "Heaven Sent."

Angel nodded wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't really the type of song to slow dance to, in fact everyone around them were jumping around but Angel wanted to hold her. He missed her and that was his own fault, he really needed to figure out how to deal with his Ms. French problem.

Buffy laughed. "I'm sorry, it just sounded like he said Pokemon."

Angel laughed too. "It kind of did." He mouthed the words of the song to her as they danced.

Buffy leaned her forehead against his and mouthed the lyrics "Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell, I'm falling for you."

Angel smiled before kissing her. "Thank you. Really. Tonight has been amazing. I can't even believe you did all this for me. You blow my mind, Summers."

"Yeah well..." She joked. "It's not over yet."

"No, Buffy. This is enough. I'm scared to even ask how much money this all cost." He said as they danced.

"Don't worry about it. Your worth it." She smiled. "Besides, everything is already paid for so you kind of have to do it."

Angel narrowed his eyes playfully. "Do what?"

"Gamble and get drunk." She said playfully.

"Come again?" He said shaking his head.

Buffy bit her lip. "There is this casino right outside of Sunnydale called Palace Casino Resort, they allow 18 year old's to gamble. I figured you and a few of your friends would want to go and since you don't have to be home tonight, I got you guys a room that has a mini bar in it, hence the getting drunk part but no drowning because there is a hot tub in the suite."

Angel laughed, hugging Buffy close to him. "You are amazing, you know that right?"

Buffy looked up at her boyfriend. "I wanted to do more..."

"Buffy." He warned.

He couldn't believe Buffy threw him a birthday party and him a room at a casino. This girl was insane!

She smiled. "Doyle and Gunn might have mentioned how your parents throw you lame birthday parties so I just wanted to try to make up for the past parties."

Angel looked around The Bronze at everything Buffy had already done. "It's to much."

"Did I mention that my clothing line is successful?" She asked playfully.

Angel nodded.

"Don't worry about it being to much, Angel. Just have fun." She kissed him.

Angel was sitting with some other teenagers at a table laughing as they ate, when Buffy walked up behind him. She playfully put her arm around his neck and smiled. "Okay Birthday Boy, where is this new car and what does it look like?"

Smiling he turned his head to look at her. "I'll show you."

"You need to stay and have fun, I just want to see the new car." She smiled.

Angel turned on the bar stool to face her, he pulled her between his legs and smiled. "Who said I won't be having fun out there?"

"Don't tease me." She joked.

Angel leaned closer, only inches from her face still smiling. "Why? You always tease me."

Buffy bit her lip when she felt Angel's hands on her ass. He was being very straight forward, nothing like he was when she first met him.

"No more teasing." she smiled.

Angel took Buffy by the hand, guiding her outside to his new car.

Buffy gasped when she saw it. " 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX Convertible"

"You and my dad should really hang out." Angel laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Buffy laughed. She looked at the car for a minute. "Your parents got you this?"

Angel nodded with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Um.. I just recommended.." Buffy trailed off A lot of parents got their kids cars for their birthday right?

"Are you sure your okay?" Angel asked putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Of course, yeah." She nodded, shaking off the thought that she could be dating her friends son.

Angel smiled opening the passenger side door. "How about we fix that whole teasing thing."

Buffy jumped in the back seat and laughed when Angel claimed in on top of her. "Angel, put the top up."

He looked at her oddly. "Really? I thought you wouldn't mind having it down."

"If I'm going to get naked then you better put the top up." She told him.

"Okay." Angel nodded reaching in to the front seat. This coming from the girl that stripped for him before she even knew him? She really was changing. "Happy?" He asked as the top went up.

"Very." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He kissed her as she slid her hands up the back of his white t-shirt pulling it over his head.

Angel kissed down her body until he got to the top of her skirt, he slid his hands up her thighs under her skirt. Pushing her skirt up, he placed light kisses on her thighs up to her hip bone. Lightly rubbing his thumb over the triangle cloth of her thong he kissed the cloth. "God, I've missed this."

"Hey man, where you been?" Gunn asked Angel when he and Buffy came back inside.

Angel smiled and looked towards Buffy. "Just taking care of something."

Gunn nodded in understanding. "When we havin' cake?"

Buffy smiled brightly. "Whenever you want."

"Someone's happy." Gunn said in a sing song tone.

Buffy let out a short laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Right, I'm just going to... yeah."

Angel laughed when she walked away.

"Dude, you are doing something right." Gunn laughed holding his hand up for Angel to slap.

Angel laughed at his friend but gave him a quick high five before he turned to watch his girlfriend walk away. He turned his head slightly enjoying the view of Buffy swaying her hips. He noticed her sway was more subtle then it was the first time he saw her.

After they all had cake Angel was standing around with his friends. Angel laughed while Ben told Gunn and Doyle how exactly they lost all their basketball games. Buffy ran over to Angel laughing, and stuck her hands in Angel's front pockets.

Angel looked down at her hands. "If you wanted a second round all you had to do was say so."

Buffy bit her lip as she felt around in his pocket, she knew his keys were in there somewhere. She carefully took the car key out of his pocket so he wouldn't feel it. "Maybe later Super Star."

She smiled at him as she walked away. Angel shook his head, confused about what just happened. She was a strange on sometimes.

"What was that about?" Doyle asked Angel.

"Absolutely no idea." He laughed.

Chris raised his eyebrows looking in the direction Buffy walked in. "Your girlfriend is weird."

"But hot." Ben added. "Weird but hot."

Angel was really enjoying himself at the party that Buffy had thrown him at The Bronze. It was by far the best birthday he had ever had. He didn't want to hurt his parents feelings but it was SO much better then the parties they had for him. He always thought his parents would know how to throw better parties since they were still in the party stage when they had him. His mother had been 16 when he was born and his father was 18. No one thought they would be able to have a life, career and raise a child at such an young age but they did it. Angel just hoped he was half as good of a parent to his kids as his parents have been.. only he would throw better parties.

Buffy amazed him with everything she did, she never half assed things that was for sure. She amazed him with how straight forward she was, how daring she was, how sexual she was. He thought that was what drew him to her but watching her tonight as she talked and laughed with some short guy with orange hair he rethought what drew him to her. It wasn't the straight forwardness, her sexual nature or anything else that he thought it was, it was the person she was. She was beautiful. Her smile, her laugh, her adorable way she scrunched up her face when something wasn't going her way. He laughed thinking about her face when she realized her coffee maker was broke. He watched her jump up and down like a giddy child when the short guy said something, her personality was what amazed him about her. Her outer beauty got his attention but her inner beauty is what kept him around.

Angel hung out with his friends for another hour before he realized that Buffy wasn't at The Bronze anymore. Angel watched the man that Buffy had been talking to earlier, he was wondering who that guy was. Maybe he was the friend that Buffy was talking about the other night when she met his friends from the team.

"Hey." Angel said walking up to the orange haired boy.

"Hey." He nodded.

"I saw you talking to my girlfriend earlier." Angel said making sure to call Buffy his girlfriend instead of her name. "You happen to know where she ran off to?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, but I'm under strict orders not to tell you. Oz, by the way." He said holding his hand out for Angel.

"Oz? So you are Buffy's friend?" Angel asked shaking his hand.

Oz nodded again. "I guess you could say that. We have been hanging out. She is kind of... neurotic."

Angel laughed. "Sometimes, I guess. You know when she will be back?"

"Soon." Oz told him

Angel, Doyle and Gunn were the last to leave The Bronze. Everyone else had left a half hour earlier but they guys stayed saying they would help clean up, Oz told them not to worry about it. Buffy walked back in and heard them saying that they were going to clean up, she had told them that someone was already going to clean. Buffy walked outside the club with the four guys, hugging Oz goodbye and thanking him again for getting Hinder to play at the party.

"I would offer you a ride home but I'm sure you have your car." Angel said to Buffy, reaching his hand into his pants pocket to get his keys. When he didn't feel them he started to panic. "Where are my keys?" He looked around the parking lot. "Where the hell is my car? Great, I don't even have my car a day yet and it's gone!"

Buffy laughed and tossed Angel his keys. "You should really be careful about who you let in your pants."

"Where is my car, Buffy?" He asked her slowly.

"Safe." She smiled bouncing on the pads of her feet. "At your house. I dropped it off a little while ago. Now..." She said reaching into her purse and handing each boy a card. "Here are your room keys."

The guys looked at the card oddly, then Buffy handed them each a stack of $1 bills. They looked at her like she was crazy. "For the strippers." She laughed. "You all have a tab at the Casino and if I see any charges for anything more then a lap dance I will kill you. And here comes your ride." She said looking past them. The guys turned around to see a limo pulling up.

"It's only for tonight, Cinderella." Buffy joked as the driver walked around to open the door for them.

"Your coming, right?" Angel asked when she didn't move to get in the limo.

"Nah." Buffy smiled. "Just for the guys."

"Come." He held out his hand to her. "I'll make it worth you while."

Buffy smiled and took a hold of his hand.

"Champagne?" Buffy asked.

"The driver knows we are only 18 right?" Angel asked her.

Buffy nodded. "I think these limo companies look the other way with this stuff." She said taking a sip. "We got a limo for Prom and there was champagne in the limo then too. I wasn't big on the stuff though." She looked at her glass. "Still not really."

Angel laughed at her.

"So our stuff is there?" Doyle asked.

"Yup." Buffy said drinking some more. "I dropped it off when I checked in. Don't worry Angel, I put gas in your car."

Gunn clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "Told you the strippers came later."

Angel looked at him girlfriend. "Strippers?"

"What?" Buffy asked. "Gunn said you had never been..."

"I haven't." He told her. "But I have never heard of a guys girlfriend paying for him to see strippers."

"You got an awesome girlfriend." Gunn said picking up a glass of champagne and drinking it. "Damn, that is nasty."

Buffy laughed and downed the rest of her champagne. "You boys golf?"

Getting an odd look from the other three in the limo she laughed. "Guess not. You get one free round of golf when you stay at the hotel. Maybe I will just play tomorrow when all you guys are sleeping off your hangovers."

"You play golf?" Doyle asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "When I was younger my dad played a lot, one of the only ways I ever spent time with him."

"That sucks." Gunn said shaking his head.

Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Oh damn!" Gunn laughed when they stepped out of the limo, looking up at the Casino.

Angel looked at the building in awe. "I can't believe this."

"You know..." Doyle started. "my birthday is coming up too."

Angel and Gunn both slapped Doyle in the back of the head.

"Come on." Buffy laughed taking Angel by the hand walking up the stairs to the entrance.

Walking in the boys all looked up towards the ceiling, it was incredible. They had never seen a place so big and... expensive looking.

"This place is the shit!" Gunn laughed.

Buffy shook her head. "You haven't even seen the suite or the Casino part of it."

"I want to see this room." Doyle smiled.

"Really? The room?" Gunn asked. "I want to see the strippers."

"So does Angel." Buffy joked looking at Angel. "What do you want to do first?"

The guys hurried excitedly to the Casino to start their night while Buffy went up to the suite to freshen up then went to the Spa. She hadn't been to a spa in what seemed like forever but really it was only 2 months. When Buffy was done getting a massage and her nails done she went into the casino to see if they guys were having fun. Buffy found the boys at the Poker table.

"Hey you." Buffy said coming up behind Angel.

Angel smiled. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Spa." She answered simply with a smile.

"Do you want to play?" Angel asked looking from her to the table.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm more of a slots kind of girl. I don't have a poker face. Have fun." She kissed him. "Win big, babe."

Buffy was in the hot tub when she heard the guys came in to the room, they sounded like a bunch of frat boys coming back from a party.

"Is Buffy still out?" Doyle asked the other two guys.

Angel glanced around the living area. "I don't know... maybe."

Gunn walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "This is the most awesome place I have ever seen. Dude, you have an AMAZING girlfriend. Sucks I didn't get to her first."

Doyle nodded. "Just remember the amazing part, Angel."

"I know." Angel told his friends.

Buffy walked out of the bathroom area tying her robe. "Sorry Gunn, you wouldn't have gotten me first."

All three turned to look at her. Angel sighed in relief that they didn't say anything about Ms. French.

"Why not?" Gunn asked mockingly.

She walked past Gunn to Angel. "Your just not my type. Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah! Angel won some money!" Doyle smiled getting into the fridge.

"Mmm, good." She said before she kissed Angel.

Angel smiled. "And what were you just doing?"

"Hot tub." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Care for some company?" He suggested.

Doyle grabbed several bottles of Vodka, Rum, Tequila and beer from the fridge. "Party in the hot tub!"

Angel let out a disappointed sigh, burying his face in Buffy's neck. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Buffy laughed and hugged him to her.


	9. Discoveries and Confessions

**Chapter 9:** Discoveries and Confessions

Angel moaned and rolled over wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist, he buried his face in her neck, her hair covered his face.

Buffy snuggled closer to him. "This is nice."

"Waking up with you is nice." Angel smiled against her neck. "This headache is not."

Buffy laughed softly. They all drank to much last night, all the alcohol in the room was gone. She was surprised Angel wasn't throwing up right now. He surprised her last night when he didn't pass out as soon as they got in the bedroom either, instead they had a little fun of their own fun until the sun started to rise. Angel had definitely been more aggressive, she just didn't know if it was the alcohol or if he was becoming more comfortable in the sex department. Other then the quickie in his car the night before they hadn't been together since before he made the basketball team.

"Your not going to be sick are you?" Buffy asked. "Because my boyfriend's puke in my hair isn't exactly a turn on."

"No and that wasn't funny." He said against her neck.

"Close your eyes." She told him getting up from the bed and closed the blinds. "Okay, it's safe to open them but you still might not want to."

"Why?" He asked rolling over with his eyes still closed.

Buffy laughed. "Because your eyes are going to hurt."

Angel opened his eyes slightly then closed them again, rolling over to bury his face in the bed. "I'm rethinking this whole drinking thing."

Buffy jumped on the bed, hovering over Angel on her hands and knees. "Fine, we can still have fun with your eyes closed."

Angel laughed when he felt her kiss his chest.

"Mmm. I bet the guys are going to be passed out for a while." She mumbled. Buffy looked up at him and licked her lips. "Wanna have sex in the hot tub?"

Angel laughed. "I don't know... I will have to open my eyes for that one."

Jumping off the bed Buffy grabbed Angel's shirt throwing it on and ran towards the door of their room to go into the main living area of the suite. "Aspirin and coffee coming up!"

"I don't think this was a good idea." Angel said closing his eyes, leaning his head back against the side of the hot tub.

Buffy smiled taking his shirt off. "Why not?"

"It felt like the room was spinning when I had to walk in here." He told her looking over and her and smiled when she claimed into the hot tub.

Buffy sat on his lap, straddling him. "Good thing you wont be walking."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Angel ran his hands down her bare back and under the water. "Best birthday every."

"Good, I'm glad." She smiled, sliding herself onto his manhood.

Angel moaned as Buffy rocked against him. "Best day after my birthday ever." He smiled kissing her neck.

"It's about to get better." She leaned her head back, giving him for access.

"You guys were so out of it Sunday." Angel laughed shutting his locker Monday morning. "We were up for hours before you came too."

"In our defense, we drank more then you." Doyle said looking at his textbook.

Gunn nodded. "You were making out with Buffy more then you were drinking."

Angel smiled. "Best birthday ever!"

"I need to go back to bed." Doyle said tiredly.

"Oh great." Gunn said defeated. Ms. French was walking down the hall towards them. Gunn slapped Angel on the back. "Try not to make out with her, okay?"

Gunn and Doyle walked down the hallway in the direction Ms. French was coming from. As they passed her Gunn looked at her casually. "Hey Home Wrecker."

Ms. French looked behind her at the two boys wondering what that was about.

After school Angel went home to do his homework but as soon as he walked in the door his mom started nagging him. She said he was never home anymore, he thought she was talking about the fact that he didn't go home Saturday night and was gone all day Sunday. She told him that she didn't expect him home on Saturday night because of his party, that she was talking about any other time. As soon as his mother gave him a little breathing room he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Now he found himself walking into Buffy's house just to get away from his mother. He had a lot of homework to do and he really needed to study. He wanted to get a jump start on studying for midterms.

Buffy heard the door shut and peaked her head down the stairway to see who it was. When she saw Angel she hurried down. "Hey sexy." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Angel kissed her placing his hands on her ass and backed her against the wall. "Mmm, I missed you."

"Me too." She whispered running her hands down his chest.

"As much as I would love to continue this..." He said smiling down at her. "can I study here? My mom is bugging me about never being home."

Buffy jumped down. "Of course but to get away from your moms bugging about never being home you decided to not be home?"

Angel nodded. "About sums it up." He took a few books out of his bag and put his book bag on the couch making his way to the kitchen where he always did his homework.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Buffy asked leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "Not studying wise of course but.. maybe a snack?"

"No thanks." He said opening his book

Angel sighed scratching his head, in a few more minutes he thought he should try his text booklet. "Buffy!" He called jotting some notes down in his notebook.

Buffy walked into the kitchen, she had been sitting in the living room working on some new designs. "Yeah."

"Could you get me my test booklet?" He asked not looking up from his notes. "It's in my bag."

Buffy smiled. "Of course."

She made her way back to the living room and picked up his bag, she found the test booklet and pulled it out. She saw a square piece of paper fall to the floor, she went to pick it up to put it back in his bag when she saw the name Natalie in cursive writing with a phone number and address. She looked down at the floor biting her lip, she wasn't going to let herself cry. Maybe that was why he was acting different with her, she never even thought that maybe he was seeing someone else. Taking a deep breathe she put the piece of paper back in his bag, plastered a smile on her face and took him his test booklet.

Buffy started going to The Bronze every night, she didn't know why. Dingo's weren't playing every night. She thought of her talk with Oz about being a martyr but maybe she was a emotional masochist too. Every time she went to The Bronze she thought maybe she would see Angel there with this Natalie girl. She was sure Natalie was someone from school so part of her was happy that he found someone his own ago. He needed someone his own age, he shouldn't be with someone who was 22 when he was only 18. She should have known better then to get in to a relationship with him to begin with but she couldn't help it that the thought of him with someone else broke her heart.

Looking around she saw Angel at the bar, he was talking to someone but she couldn't see who because someone was standing in her view. She almost didn't want to see, okay so make that she really didn't want to see. It would only hurt more if she put a face to the name, so she turned and walked the other way.

Angel had been hanging out with Cordelia all night, she was venting to him about the car accident and everything that Percy was doing. He really didn't understand why she was still with him, he got that she loved him but what he didn't understand was why did she love him. All he did was hurt her, hell he almost killed her.

"...Percy totally checked out my mom in her leather pants!" Cordelia said dramatically. "Who the hell checks out their girlfriends mother in leather pants?"

Angel laughed. "Why would a mother wear leather pants would be a better question."

"You are so right!" Cordelia laughed putting her hand on his arm. "I actually think they were MY leather pants."

"That is just so much worse." Angel joked taking a drink of soda.

Cordelia took a drink too. "Your parents don't wear leather?"

Angel shrugged. "I have seen pictures of them wearing leather back when I was a baby but they were teenagers then."

"Your parents were teenagers when they had you?" Cordelia asked shocked.

Angel nodded. "My dad was 18 and my mom was only 16."

"Oh my god!" She said shocked. "How did they have a life of their own? How are you still alive?"

"What do you mean?" He said turning to look at her.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him. "A couple of teenagers raising a kid?"

Angel nodded. "They did their best. The way they saw it is they had sex they needed to live with the consequences. They didn't take help from anyone either. Everyone told them that they wouldn't make it. That they couldn't raise a kid when they were still kids themselves. People actually told my mom to abort me." Angel turned to look at Cordelia. "But she wouldn't, once her pregnancy was to the point where abortion isn't an option anymore she thought people would leave her alone but they just started talking about adoption after that."

"Can you really blame them?" Cordelia asked softly.

"No." Angel whispered. "I guess I can't. You know we were so poor when I was little we lived in this old ladies basement and my parents paid rent?"

"Really?" She asked him. "That is..."

"Sad." Angel finished for her. "Then my mom started her store and once it was up and running we had enough money to get our own house."

"What about your dad?" She asked.

Angel put his cup down. "My dad has his own business too. You know that occult shop on main?"

Cordelia nodded. "That is your dads?"

Angel nodded. "He has always been into magics. How they work and all that. So when he encouraged my mom to open a business that she loved, she encouraged him to do the same."

"You know, your parents seem pretty great together." She smiled. "Did you know that if parents have kids at a young age then that child had a higher risk of becoming a young parent too?"

Angel looked down at the bar, Buffy popped into his mind and the fact that they never once used protection when they had sex. He never thought about it before, he never cared. She had never mentioned it so he didn't even think anything of it. Was he going to become a young parent too? "No." He whispered. "I didn't know that."

"You and Buffy are careful right?" She asked. When she didn't get a response she kept talking. "Look, Angel I know what you are going through or at least I kind of do."

Angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath then turned to look at her. What did she know about panicking at the thought of becoming a young dad? His dad did it and he was raised by him so maybe Angel could pull it off too. "I will be right back... I just have to go to the bathroom real fast."

Cordelia watched as Angel walked away. He must have thought she was talking about becoming a young parent but she was actually talking about what was going on with Ms. French. She had seen them together a few times, she was just waiting on him to tell her about it. She didn't exactly know why she was waiting on him to tell her, he should really tell Buffy.

Cordelia rolled her eyes when she saw a dark haired man, that wasn't Angel lean onto the bar next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks. My date already did that." Cordelia lied. She knew exactly who this guy was, Parker Abrams and she wanted nothing to do with him. It was bad enough that Percy worshiped the ground this guy walked on. She could barely stand her own boyfriend, why would she want to deal with the loser that might as well be her boyfriend idol?

"How about a dance?" Parker asked about to sit down when Angel slid on to the bar stool that Parker was about to sit on.

"Hope your not going to try sitting on my lap." Angel told him, not to go all elementary school on him but Angel was sitting there first. He recognized the guy, he was the one that was talking to Buffy at the mall.

Parker looked at Angel, sizing him up. "Hey man, I'm just looking for someone to dance with."

"No thanks." Angel shook his head. "Your not my type."

Cordelia laughed when Parker walked away. "I have never seen you jealous!"

"You still haven't." Angel said looking out into the crowd and taking a drink.

Buffy looked around The Bronze, it wasn't as much fun without Oz... or any fun at all really. She got up off the couch, as soon as she got up a couple jumped in her spot. She started to walk towards the door when she felt someone grab her ass. She spun around quickly about to give then a piece of her mind, she saw that it was Parker Abrams. She really hated that guy, before she could say anything she heard someone yell.

"Hey! How about you keep your hands off my girlfriend!" Angel shouted pushing Parker backwards into a few people who were standing around with their friends.

"Angel!" Buffy said trying to push Angel away from Parker. "Just walk away!"

Parker smiled. "Yeah, listen to your old lady."

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed. Did Parker just call her old?

"Your lucky." Angel told Parker taking a step back before lunging at him. "But not that lucky!"

Buffy jumped back when she saw Angel punch Parker in the face.

Parker wiped a small amount of blood off his nose and stood up. "I don't get it. You pissed that I'm hitting on your old lady or you pissed about that hot girl from earlier?"

Hot girl from earlier? Buffy looked at Angel on the verge of tears but she couldn't let him see that. Angel turned to look at Buffy but she ran out of the Club, weaving in and out of the other people.

Cordelia smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. That must be Angel's jealous side.

Buffy stayed very still while she sat on Oz' couch. She had been sitting there for a good 10 minutes with Oz just staring at her from his spot in the chair a few feet away. She loved his apartment, she had only been there a few times. It was full of guitars, music paper and the rest of the Dingo's instruments. Everyone else in the band either lived in the dorms on campus or with other people and didn't have room for their instruments but Oz lived alone.

"You found a girls name, number and address in his bag and you didn't say anything." Oz recapped what she had just told him.

"Does this fall under it getting worse?" Buffy questioned. "I really don't know what to do, Oz.. I really like him... and I have already done the whole sharing a guy with another girl thing and I don't want to do it again. Not with Angel. Maybe I would have before.. the old me wouldn't have cared if he was with someone else too but now..."

"You care. Angel started acting different when you started feeling like you wanted to be domesticated?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She told him. "I didn't really realize that I was changing until it was already happening. You think he doesn't want or need this type of relationship?"

Oz nodded. "I cant say that. Next time you see him, TALK to him."

"You know for someone who hardly talks you sure want other people to talk a lot." She said with a half smile.

"Its my thing." He shrugged.

Buffy smiled, those were the same words he said to her the first day they met.

Oz leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "Did you at least check out the address or call the number?"

"Would that have been a good idea?" Buffy asked shrugged.

"Probably not." Oz nodded, then smiled. "But I would have done it."

Buffy let out a small laugh. "Wanna play detective?"

Oz turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You remember the address?"

Buffy nodded.

"This is it." Oz whispered to Buffy.

Buffy looked at the two story house. "Are you sure?"

Oz nodded even though Buffy couldn't see him very clearly in the dark. "Yeah, this is the address. Now I'm thinking it's kind of pervy to be tracking down a high school girls house in the middle of the night."

Buffy checked the house out. "Pretty nice."

"Yours is better." Oz told her softly.

"You think so?" She asked her friend. "Thank you."

Oz smiled at her in the dark.

"Oh!" Buffy said perking up when she saw two cars in the driveway. She went straight to the silver Toyota Land Cruiser, it was the newest car Toyota had. She didn't even know it was for sale yet. "Pretty."

Oz walked up behind her. "This could be Natalie's car. Still think it's pretty?"

Buffy frowned. "I don't think a teenager would have this nice of a car." She pointed to a older looking Nissan parked in front of the Land Cruiser. "I bet that is her's."

"Wanna go now? Because again, this is kind of pervy." Oz told her looking around to make sure no one could see them.

"Right." Buffy said walking towards the house. "Then let's not get caught being pervy while we look into a teenage girls window."

"Oh, god." Oz whispered ducking down as he followed Buffy to the window on the side of the house. "Whoa! Not something I wanted to see."

"I just saw WAY to much of a high school boy." Buffy said turning away from a boy sitting on the couch naked.

"This coming from a girl who is shacking up with a high school boy?" Oz whispered.

Buffy looked to Oz annoyed. "I don't want to see any other high school boy naked! Does this girl not have an parents? Why would her parents let her have boys naked in their living room?"

Oz raised his eyebrow at Buffy. She had told him stories about what she was like when she was in LA. Having someone naked in her living room seemed like nothing compared to what Buffy had done before. "That's not Angel though... right?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he is hotter then that."

"You ever seen him before?" Oz asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "I can't see his face well enough."

Oz looked behind him and saw a car drive by. "Buffy we should get going."

"Right." She sighed following Oz out of the yard.

She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see who this Natalie person was but Oz was right, they shouldn't have been looking through someone's window. A teenagers window, she was all sorts of a perv.

Buffy walked into Main Street Cafe and sat at the first booth she found. She loved Cafes, they were so cute and normally had the best food. When the waitress come with some ice water and to take her order Buffy asked for a coffee and pancakes. She sipped on her water and started to text Xander.

She felt someone sit down on the bench next to her, she was about to look up when she heard. "Your boyfriend really has some issues."

Buffy rolled her eyes when she looked up and saw Parker. That guy was like a gnat that just wouldn't die. "Don't you have an else where to be?"

Parker smiled. "No, I don't."

"I thought you couldn't come out in the day light?" Buffy glared at him.

Parked leaned in closer to her. "Those are vampires."

"Oh, I'm sorry...your not a vampire, your a douche bag." Buffy smiled sarcastically.

Parker leaned back against the back of the booth. "Whatever turns you on baby."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Buffy thought for a second. "Who where you talking about last night? The hot girl you were talking about."

Parker shrugged. "Tall, sexy, dark hair, dark eyes. Always hangs out with that Percy West guy."

Buffy nodded. "Oh. Cordelia Chase."

"You know her?" Parker asked.

"My boyfriend is in love with her." Buffy said sadly. Pushing Parker out of the way she got up from her seat, leaving before her food was even brought out. So he was hooking up with Cordelia on top of this Natalie person.

Buffy sat in her car in the parking lot at the park watching Angel practicing on the basketball court. When she got home there was a message on her answering machine from Angel asking her to meet him at the basketball court. She didn't know if she should go or not but she ended up going anyway. She was nervous about seeing him so she didn't want to get out of her car. She was confused about why Angel reacted the way he did at The Bronze the night before if he was with Natalie or Cordelia... maybe he was even with both. She felt like she didn't know what was going on anymore, maybe she didn't actually know Angel. She felt like coming here tonight was going to change everything. She took a deep breath and got out of her car.

Angel was about to throw his basketball in to the hoop when he saw Buffy. "Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

Buffy looked down at the concrete. "I didn't know if I was going to either."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled.

"You know I've been thinking... I know you have a lot going on right now so... we don't have to spend as much time with each other." She said trying not to sound sad. Not that they had spent all that much time together lately anyway, his birthday party was the most time they spend together in a while. That Sunday was the best day she had, had in a while.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I just think its a good idea." Still not willing to make eye contact with him.

"What would make you think that?" He wanted to know.

Buffy shrugged. "Angel, if you don't want to be in this relationship then you don't have to be."

"What? Where is this coming from?" Angel asked confused. "If I didn't want to be in this relationship then I wouldn't be."

"Who's Natalie? And what is going on with Cordelia?" She asked.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I found a piece of paper in your..." She started to say.

Angel cut her off. "You went through my stuff?"

"Okay I can see your upset about this but its not like I set out to go through your stuff. YOU asked me to get you your test book." She pointed out.

"That was a week ago!" He said. "Your just now saying something?"

Buffy shrugged. "I was giving you space but I was curious if.. maybe.." She took a deep breath. "Maybe you had another girlfriend."

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would have two girlfriends?" Angel asked her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Or three."Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and whispered. "I don't know." Buffy looked up towards the leaves on a tree. "You know. I try to act like everything is normal and give you space... but it still hurts. Even for a girl like me."

"A girl like you?" He asked not understanding what she meant.

"I'm not exactly girlfriend material for a guy like you. Your better then me, I know that." Buffy wiped a tear from her check. "So if your going to break my heart I would rather you did it soon and not later."

"I'm not going to break your heart." Angel took a deep breath. "Natalie is my teacher, Ms. French. I have been working on the Science Fair with her."

"Oh..." Buffy said suddenly feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions, she dropped her arms to her sides. "So its totally innocent."

Angel looked down at the ground then back up to Buffy. "Buffy, she... There has been moments when it's been... not so innocent." Then added quickly. "Not on my part though! She's my teacher for Gods sake."

"What do you mean... not so innocent?" Buffy whispered crossing her arms over her chest again.

"She..." He really didn't want to tell her this. He thought he could handle it. "She has come on to me.. even kissed me."

Buffy turned away from Angel, placing a hand over her mouth as the tears started to flow again. "Oh God." She whispered to her self. "Did you like it?"

He gave Buffy a sad look.

"Of course you did." She whispered.

Angel dropped the basketball and walked to his girlfriend. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want it to stop. I don't know how to make it stop."

"Has it gone beyond the kissing?" She asked wiping her tears again.

Angel shook his head. "Not from her lack of trying. That's why my Science Fair project is taking so long. I thought I could depend on her to help me, she is my teacher but every time we meet to talk about my project she ends up coming on to me in some way and I leave."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked not looking at his face.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said tilting her face up to look at him. He whipped a tear from her check. "But I did anyway."

Buffy gave him a sad smile. "I'm a tough cookie."

"Yeah, you are." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She whispered, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss but stopped right before their lips met. "Tell her to stop because you have a girlfriend who will beat her ass."

Angel smiled nodding his head. "Okay." Then hissed her.


	10. Friends and Enemies

**Thank you for all the feedback, you guys are great!**

**Chapter 10: Friends and Enemies**

Buffy turned up the radio in her car, singing louder. She had just come back from Jenny's store, she bought a few things that Amy said would be delivered as soon as possible. Buffy asked her to have them delivered in a few weeks because she still didn't know exactly what she wanted to do to her house. She saw a lot that she wanted to buy though so she thought she would just figure out how it would all fit together when she had it all in her house. Buffy really liked Amy, she had been working for Jenny for a few years and on the plus side she was Buffy's age. Amy was normally only there when Jenny wasn't but every once in a while the two women would be there together. Today was one of those days they were there together, Buffy stayed and talked to them for a while after she placed her order. Now she was on her way home but because the road she normally used was under construction she had to take the longer route. Luckily that route took her right past the park where she saw Angel and Gunn shooting some hoops.

Angel jumped up putting the ball through the net and laughed as he swung from the hoop. He let go and dropped to the ground when he heard someone whistle. Looking up he saw his girlfriend walking towards them. It had been a week since Angel confessed what was going on with Ms. French and things between him and Buffy were better. Better then they had ever been.

"Sexy." She said walking up to the court. "Hey guys."

Angel picked up the ball throwing it to Gunn and turned to Buffy. "Hey." He kissed her quickly.

"You have come a long way in a short amount of time." She smiled at him.

Angel smiled back at her. "Yeah well, I had a good coach."

"Coach Wheeler?" Gunn asked confused.

"Speaking of...practicing without me?" she teased

"Sorry about that. Just needed some guy time." Angel told her.

"Plus tonight is game night!" Gunn said dribbling the basketball.

"Its cool." Buffy smiled. "So Gunn, if it was the biggest moment in your life who would you want beside you?"

"What?" Angel asked her. That was a random question to ask his best friend.

Buffy shrugged still smiling. "Just something I was talking about with my best friend. I actually asked a woman who owns this store I go to all the time and she said her husband and her son, how sweet is that?"

"Scarlett Johansson!" Gunn replied. Buffy laughed. Gunn turned to his best friend. "What about you?"

Angel glared at Gunn.

"So, I hear you have some killer music at your crib... feel like sharing?" Gunn asked with a smile.

"Sure! Come over anytime and you can barrow something." She smiled.

Gunn looked from Buffy to Angel. "How bout right now?"

Buffy drove the two boys to her house so Gunn could look through her large collection of CD's. They walked into Buffy's spare bedroom and she opened the doors to the large closet.

"Nice!" Gunn said checking everything out. "You got any hip hop in here?"

Buffy nodded. "Some old school. There is Public Enemy and Fearless Four."

"Buffy Summers, getting sexier by the minute." Gunn smiled.

Buffy laughed. "Have at it, but if you happen to come across any notes from ex boyfriends, ex lovers or my bigamy loving father do me a favor and skip over those. "

"That sounds like a whole bunch of white people drama that I want no part of. I will skip over those." Angel nodded to agree with Gunn as he looking through her music then looked up at her. Gunn didn't know if she was joking around or not. "Do you happen to know which ones those are? And where's this Mandy Moore CD?"

Buffy laughed. "No actually, I don't... Sorry. Mandy Moore?"

Gunn nodded and pointed to Angel. "He said it."

Buffy looked to Angel. "I do not have Mandy Moore."

"Yes, you do. I saw it somewhere." Angel said going over next to Gunn to look through his girlfriends CD's. Once he found it he held it out for her to see.

Buffy grabbed it away from him. "That is from when I was younger, I loved her song 'Crush'."

"That is a good song." Gunn nodded looking at Buffy's collection. Buffy raised her eye brows at him. "What? A brother cant have layers?"

Laughing Buffy turned to Angel. "How are things going with Ms. French? Because I really cant handle you coming in here crying like a school girl." She laughed.

"You know that woman doesn't really listen to the word no and I do not come in here crying like a little school girl..." He said seriously then smiled. "It was more like a whine."

Buffy laughed. "Find anything good over there, Gunn?"

"Oh. I'm just pretending I'm looking so I can hear ya all's issues. I'm actually wondering how you two

are gunna get rid of Ms. I-Like-My-Nerdy-Basketball-Playin'-Student-Groper so I don't have to listen to this school girl cryin' nomore." Gunn said pointing at Angel.

"I was not crying like a school girl." Angel said again this time to Gunn."I am actually interested to hear that too."

"Oh yes you was." Gunn pointed out.

Angel shook his head.

"Do you have any idea's Gunn?" Buffy said walking across the room to where her boyfriend was standing by the closet door.

Angel looked unsure, where they really asking Gunn for his input on this?

"Dude, I'm takin this Led Zeppelin." He said taking a album from the shelf. "And I think you gunna be late for your game."

"Talk about this later?" Angel asked giving Buffy a kiss.

She nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Angel walked out of the room in front of Gunn.

Gunn turned around to face Buffy. "How come you never go to any of his games?"

"He's never asked." Buffy shrugged, watching Gunn walk out of the room to catch up with Angel.

Buffy sat on her porch steps, resting her chin on her hand with her sketch book in her lap. She was working on some new designs that she wasn't so sure about yet. She couldn't help but think about the Ms. French situation, she was convincing herself that she needed to let Angel deal with it. On the other hand whatever he was doing wasn't working.

"Hey, Buffy?"

She looked up to see Cordelia Chase. "Yeah."

"This is your house?" She asked Buffy. "I knew you lived near Angel... did he tell you he had been helping me out with some school work?"

"No, he didn't." Buffy responded politely.

Cordelia walks down the side walk to Buffy's porch. "Look, I don't really like you. Its nothing against you or anything... well I guess in a way it kind of would be but its more because my boyfriend has the hots for you."

"Completely understandable." Buffy smiled. "I wouldn't like me very much either."

Cordelia nodded. "Good to know there are no hard feelings but look... I just wanted to warn you... I don't know if you know this or not but Angel has been spending a lot of time with Mr. French."

"Yeah, he told me. She is helping him with the Science Fair." Buffy nodded looking back down at her sketch.

"I'm sure that is just a cover." Cordelia looked down at the ground in front of her then back to Buffy. "There have been rumors around since the day Ms. French started teaching at Sunnydale 3 years ago that she... well she kind of, I guess the word would be seduces her male students. I have seen Angel with her in her class room and she is more then just playing the role of teacher." Buffy looks down at the porch steps while Cordelia continued. "I have also seen that Angel doesn't want any part of it, he always leaves. That makes him special because let me tell you, he isn't the first girls boyfriend that Mr. French has done this too."

Buffy looked up at Cordelia. "Percy?"

The brunette nodded.

"Thanks for telling me Cordelia, Angel told me about Ms. French. I have been trying to figure out how to deal with it or just let him deal with it." Buffy told her boyfriends classmate.

"Oh... well just to let you know, she wont let up. She gets off on it or something." Cordelia told her as she turned to walk away.

"Cordelia." Buffy called out. When Cordelia turned around to face her Buffy said. "I'm sorry about Percy, not just because of how he is with me or what he did with Ms. French... I'm sorry for everything he has ever done to you. You don't deserve that."

"Thanks. But you said what he DID with Ms. French like its not still happening." She said sadly.

Buffy watched the girl walk away, it broke her heart. Buffy put her sketch pad down on the porch, looking over at Angel's house for a second. She picked her sketch pad back up and ran inside to change.

Angel made his way down the empty hallway from the locker room, they had finished the second quarter of the game. They had sucked as always, the first half of the game. He got a little nervous when he saw Ms. French walking towards him from the gym.

She smiled at him and put her hand on his chest. "Hello, Angel."

"Ms. French, I think we should talk." Angel said taking her hand off his chest.

"Natalie." She corrected with a smile.

"Ms. French. The way you have been acting.. towards me. Its not okay and as I mentioned before I have a girlfriend. She isn't to happy that you have been... pursuing me." He tried to explain to his Science Teacher.

"Why? Would she like to join?" She smiled.

Angel's eyes widened. "No! We both.. we both want it to stop."

"You look so sexy in this jersey Angel." She said placing her hand back on his chest, letting her hand slid down. Angel looked at Ms. French nervously then turned his head down the hall when he heard what sounded like heels on the tile floor. "Have I told you that before?"

He didn't like where this was going. This woman really gave him the creeps. He swallowed thickly. Natalie's hand traveled lower into the waist band of his basketball shorts. Angel grabbed her arm, pulling her hand out of his shorts.

"I have to go." He said quickly before he ran away.

Buffy walked down the empty hallway in the high school, she was pretty sure she missed the first half of Angel's game but as long as she saw part of it she would be happy. She stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes when she saw a dark haired woman with her hand down Angel's shorts. That must be Ms. French and the whore had her hands all over a boyfriend that didn't belong to her, just like Cordelia had said. Buffy watched Angel remove the woman's hand and run away.

"Hey Bitch!" Yelled a girl, Ms. French turned to see what the problem was. She is a teacher at this school after all, she couldn't have students fighting. Looking around she didn't see anyone else in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" Ms. French asked the blonde down the hall.

"You heard me! A little friendly warning, stay away from Angel Sawyer." She warned walking closer to the dark haired woman.

"I am just helping the boy." The Science Teacher told the blonde.

She nodded. "Yeah, helping yourself right into his pants and here is where it gets not so friendly. Stay away from him unless you want to check into Sunnydale Emergency Room, courtesy of me.. Oh, and stay away from Cordelia Chase' boyfriend too. You give woman everywhere a bad name."

"And who are you?" The teacher asked.

"Angel's girlfriend, so keep your saggy boobs away from him." She glared before walking in the same direction her boyfriend had gone.

Ms. French watched as the girl walked away. When Angel said he had a girlfriend she didn't expect his girlfriend would be anything like that. She thought his girlfriend would be a quiet nerdy girl who didn't know what she was doing but looking at his girlfriend now, she wasn't a girl as all. She was a grown woman who had confidence... and very tight clothes that were a little on the skimpy side. She smiled as she watched Buffy walk away in her tight pencil mini skirt and black low cut tank top, her black high heels making a clicking sound with every step.

When the Basketball team ran out into the gym, Angel was thinking about Ms. French, she went to every single one of his games. His own girlfriend didn't even do that but he didn't blame her, with the way he had been acting before they talked about everything, he was surprised she hadn't broke up with him already. Angel spotted Ms. French over by the end of the bleachers, as always she was checking him out. He ran further out on to the court and heard someone in the bleachers shout out his jersey number. He scanned the crowed when he heard "Number 3 is sexy!" He found the girl who had shouted it, it wasn't just any girl. It was his girl. Buffy stood in the bleachers with a smile on her face. Angel smiled brightly at her then turned to join the rest of his team mates who were gathered around the coach.

All through the game Angel kept looking up at the bleachers at Buffy. Every time he looked at her she was cheering, it gave him a boost of confidence. Angel played the best he had in all their games and he even made the winning basket just as the buzzer sounded. It was the first win for the team that season.

Buffy jumped out of the bleachers and made her way through the people, giving Angel a hug. She was so excited for him.

"We should celebrate!" She said pulling away from him, then her smile dropped from her face and she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I mean, if you have time."

Angel smiled at her, still happy that she was there. "Yeah, I have time."

"Ice cream?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "Just let me change."

Angel got a chocolate ice cream cone while Buffy got frozen yogurt.

"You know that was our first win." Angel said opening the door for Buffy. "I think you might be my good luck charm."

Buffy laughed, moving her plastic spoon around in her yogurt. "I'm sure that isn't true. So... I either saw Ms. French tonight or someone else is trying to get in your pants, other then Cordelia."

"There is nothing going on with Cordelia." He told her looking for a empty picnic table.

"That isn't the impression I got from Parker." She said following him over to a table.

Angel let out a sarcastic laugh sitting across from her. "Parker? I really hate that guy."

"Why?" Buffy asked sitting at the table

He looked at her shocked like she should know why.

"You pissed about your old lady or the hot girl from earlier?" Buffy repeated what Parker had said.

"He wants you!" Angel exclaimed. "I heard he is the biggest player in town!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

"But you still hang out with him?" Angel asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't HANG OUT with him. He is a pain in my ass."

"Not the pleasurable kind right?" He asked unsure.

"That was gross." She said eating. "So... she was hot, well her face could use a little work."

"Yeah well, Cordelia..." He started.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. "Cordelia? I was talking about Ms. French."

"Oh..." Angel said turning to his ice cream.

"Figures you would still find Cordelia hot." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just to make sure...next time a slutty teacher tries to get into your pants, will you just tell me?" She half joked.

Angel nodded with a half smile. "Yeah, I will."

"I was thinking..." Buffy said putting a spoonful of frozen Yogurt in her mouth.

Angel raised his eyebrows at her playfully. "Is that a good thing? Because last time you said that you said we shouldn't spend so much time together."

Buffy smiled taking a small amount of ice cream onto her finger and flung it towards Angel. "Shut up. I was thinking.. what is the difference between me and Ms. French? I mean, we are both older then you. You were a minor and I'm... not. I knew you were younger and I still pursued you anyway. It makes me no better.. but tonight.. I saw you. I saw you with her.. I should have been thinking about how wrong it was not only that she was doing it but because I did it. Instead all I was thinking was- I'm going to kill her for touching you."

"Buffy, you are different then her." He got up from his spot at the picnic table and moved to the other side to side next to Buffy. "First of all, your hot. Second of all she's like 10 years older then you or something. She has to be old to be a teacher, right?" He laughed. "Buffy, I want to be with you. She was more like forcing it on me. If you really think about it I started this whole thing between us. I totally peeping tom-ed you, then you told me to leave that night at your house but I didn't want to. I kissed YOU."

"I didn't have to let you stay though." She told him.

Angel nodded. "True, but you couldn't resist my studly ways."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, that is SO true."

Angel hugged Buffy, she laid her head on his chest then asked. "Does that mean in 10 years I'm going to be old?"

Angel smiled and kissed her hair.


	11. Buffy's Buddies

**Chapter 11: Buffy's Buddies **

Buffy met Cordelia at the mall, she had called Cordelia to see if she wanted to hang out. She also didn't exactly know why Cordelia had told her about Ms. French, she wanted to find out why.

As they walked through the parking lot of the mall Cordelia stopped next to a car. "Oh god, Percy is here."

"Things not going well with Percy?" Buffy asked then looked at the car that Cordelia was looking at. "This is Percy's car? Did he get a new one?" It was the Land Cruiser that she and Oz had seen at Ms. French's house.

"Yeah, He kind of had to." Cordelia told her.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Buffy asked her.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, I'm sure we wont even see him."

Both girls went straight for Bloomingdale's, they discovered that they both had a love for the store.

"So Angel is still in Florida?" Cordelia asked Buffy while she was looking at a dress.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he went with his parents to spend Thanksgiving with some family."

"Have you heard from him?" She asked.

Buffy nodded again. "Yup, he calls me every night."

Cordelia smiled. "I wonder why."

Buffy looked up from the skirt in her hand and smiled at Cordelia.

"And you went to LA to be with your mom for Thanksgiving?" The brunette asked the blonde. "Angel told me before he left."

Buffy wrinkled up her face, she didn't know why Angel would tell Cordelia that. "Ahh, yeah I did. My mom, her boyfriend and my best friend."

"Your mom has a boyfriend?" The brunette wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't see that one coming." Buffy laughed putting the skirt back.

Cordelia looked up at her. "Do you not like him?"

"The opposite. I love him. I hate to go all elementary on her but I loved him first." She smiled.

"You... loved him first?" Cordelia asked confused.

Buffy laughed. "He was my high school librarian, he kind of guided me through high school. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have my own company right now."

"He sounds pretty cool." Cordelia smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Buffy nodded. "Cordelia, why did you come to me? To tell me about Mr. French..."

Cordelia held a few dresses in her arms. "I figured Angel was like all the other guys and was keeping it from you. Little did I know that you knew all about it."

"He didn't." Buffy shook her head. "I confronted him about it."

"So he is like all the guys." Cordelia joked.

Buffy shook her head again. "I don't think he is. He said he wanted it all to stop but he didn't know how but that doesn't answer my question. You didn't have to tell me that what was going on."

"Because Angel saved my life." Cordelia whispered.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

Now Cordelia was confused. "He didn't tell you? Percy was driving drunk one night and we went off the side of a bridge. Angel jumped in and saved me.. both of us. I told him I would find a way to repay him, he said I didn't have to but I wanted too. I guess I still have to find a way. I thought telling you about Ms. French would help you and Angel. I thought I was repaying him, but I didn't do anything."

"No." Buffy smiled at her. "You did something."

"And what was that?" Cordelia asked as she walked to the fitting room.

Buffy grabbed a dress to try on. "You almost restored my faith in the female race."

"Considering my boyfriend thinks you are a total hottie what do you think?" Buffy asked holding up a strapless white dress. "Theia strapless or.." She held up a black one shoulder dress. "a lipsy?"

She was a fashion designer, she didn't know why she was asking a high schooler about fashion. Oh right, her boyfriend is in love with said high schooler.

"He doesn't think I am a hottie." Cordelia said looking the dresses Buffy held up. "Your his girlfriend, you are the one that is a hottie in his eyes."

"No really." Buffy said. "He said your hot."

"Really?" Cordelia asked. "I feel bad about this now Buffy but when Angel first joined the basketball team I did try to get him to notice me. I think he was thinking about you the whole time though. He didn't react to me the way other guys do."

"Let me get this straight..." Buffy said. "You tried to steal my boyfriend?"

"Well..." Cordelia winced. "He was just I don't know, hot all the sudden but I totally see now it was you. You made him hot! He had this new confidence, he carried himself in a different way. He had this new air of cool about him. I think you brought that out in him."

"Clear this up for me." Buffy laughed. "You wanted Angel because he wasn't acting like Angel?"

Cordelia nodded. "Well yeah, know I know that he is still Angel- all smart and stuff but he is cool too. I think maybe that is why Ms. French went after him."

"Great, I made hoe bag want my boyfriend." Buffy sighed. "Speaking of hoe bag... you can't tell anyone though."

"Hey, if it's something image shattering about Ms. French then I want to know!" Cordelia put her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't know about image shattering... since she doesn't seem to care about her image." Buffy laughed. "But me and my friend well we kind of went to Ms. French's house not to long ago and she totally had a naked kid on her couch!"

"Eww! By kid you mean at least hit puberty, right?" Cordelia asked disgusted.

Buffy nodded. "Most definitely! Wait... how young has she gone?"

"Who knows! That woman is so NASTY!" Cordelia laughed.

"Well, the said naked kid... I couldn't tell who it was when we were you know.." Buffy too a deep breath and then said quickly. "looking into her window."

Cordelia laughed. "Looking into her window?"

Buffy shrugged. "We couldn't see his face then but today when you said Percy was here... It was his car in her drive way."

"Figures." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You know you are a fashion designer, which do you like?"

Buffy knew a change of subject when she saw one. Did Angel tell Cordelia what she did for a living? "The Theia. Do... do you and Angel talk about me a lot?"

"Good choice. Who would have thought." Cordelia smiled. "Oh yeah! All the time. You are pretty much all he talks about."

"Wow." Buffy smiled. "I didn't think I would ever hear that."

"I don't know why you would think that. He has it bad for you." Cordelia said going through some more racks. "Do you like the Theia line?"

Buffy smiled, Angel hadn't said anything serious about how he felt about her. To hear it from someone else was almost as good. "Yeah, I have pretty much the whole Theia line. I love the Slip Dress but I feel like living here in Sunnydale I don't have anywhere to wear it. It's just simpler to dress well.. simple."

"Yeah, this place is totally boring!" Cordelia said annoyed then pointed to the dress in Buffy's hand. "Where are you going to wear that one?"

"I don't know but I like it." She said with a shrug.

"How much is it?" Cordelia asked.

"$795." Buffy said biting her lip.

"Not bad." Cordelia shrugged looking through more clothes. "Oh! You know what? There is a shoe sale today!"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Why are we still in this section?"

Cordelia laughed. "My kind of girl."

Buffy grabbed a bottle of Orange Juice out of the fridge. She had just gotten back from shopping with Cordelia, it was odd having a girl to do things with. Other then Faith she never really had another girl to hang out with. It was actually nice to go shopping with someone who didn't want to shop in Hot Topic to get the new Gothic looking mini skirt. Taking a drink of her orange juice she looked towards the front door when she heard a knock. Who could be at the door? Oz had band practice for another hour.

Walking through the house she opened the front door. Seeing the dark haired man she smiled and hugged him. "Xander! What are you doing here?"

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Well 5 minutes after you left LA I already missed you."

Buffy smiled. "Really?"

Xander looked around Buffy's house. "Remodeling?"

"I told you I was." Buffy shrugged.

"Right." Xander nodded, walking into Buffy's living room. "You want to be a good girl now."

Xander picked up a sign that used to hang in Buffy's living room it said Girls Night Out with margarita glasses. "You know, Faith might like that." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, she would." Xander agreed.

Buffy took the sign from Xander. "Where is she living now?"

Xander walked into the dinning room. "She is renting a room with some college students."

Buffy laughed. "Well she can have all my old stuff then."

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Xander asked wondering into the kitchen to check it out.

"Out of town still. He should be back in a few days." Buffy watched Xander nosy around her house."Would you like the tour?"

"Nah, I think I can figure out where everything is. Hey! This goes right in a circle, we are back in the living room again!" Xander smiled.

Buffy laughed at her best friend. "How long are you staying?"

"Just a few days. Maybe I will get to meet your boyfriend before I go." He said pointing at Buffy.

Buffy gasped with a smile. "A few days away from work? Without you the whole construction world will crumble!"

"That is true! But Spike assured me that everything would be fine." Xander nodded making his way to the stairs.

Buffy rolled her eyes when her best friend mentioned her ex boyfriend. Did he want her to throw up?

"So what do you think of my humble abode?" Buffy asked Xander once he explored her whole house.

"It's nice." Xander said walking down the stairs in front of Buffy. "A little big for just you. I mean three bedrooms, Buffy?"

"My office is a bedroom and then I have a guest room." She told him.

Xander shrugged "Are you really going to give everything to Faith?"

Buffy shrugged. "Sure. I don't need it anymore." Buffy smiled and bounced a little. "Wanna help me get everything organized?"

Xander shook his head. "That is a lot like helping you move right?"

"No, it would be a lot easier." Buffy tried to entice him.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Xander knew for a fact she wasn't going to let him get out of it.

Buffy shook her head. She always got him to do everything she wanted, he learned early in their friendship that she could make him feel bad for turning her down. Buffy turned pouting into a art form.

Xander looked at the shot glasses with the picture of a penis on it, shaking his head. "Are you sure you want to give away these gems?"

Buffy looked up at the shot glasses and smiled. "Yeah, I got new ones."

"Please tell me they are classy." Xander joked.

"Oh yeah! Totally! I mean, the knew ones have boobs on them!" Buffy gestured to her chest.

Xander smiled shaking his head and put the shot glasses in a small box.

"But really, they just have cute little saying on them." Buffy said putting more of her stuff in a box to take to Faith.

Xander laughed. "Like what?"

Buffy looked up at the ceiling. "Well my favorite one is 'Sarcasm is just one of the services I offer.' See, cute."

"And so true." Xander playfully rolled his eyes.

Buffy walked over to the bar area she created on the other side of the living room, picking up a shot glass she made her way back to Xander tossing it to him. "I got this one for when we drink together."

Xander looked at the shot glass. "I'm with... stupid." He looked up with a hurt look on his face. "Hey!"

Buffy laughed when he tossed the glass back to her. When she set the glass back down she turned her head in a questioning look, who was knocking at her door? Xander shrugged at her and closed the box he was packing.

Buffy opened the door and smiled. "Oz! Hey!"

"Hey." Oz said walking in.

Xander saw Oz, taking a few steps towards him.

"Xander, this is my friend Oz. Oz, this is my friend Xander." Buffy introduced the men.

"Best." Xander held his hand out to Oz. "She forgot to say Best in front of friend."

Oz let out a short laugh, he liked this guy already. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm going to give my old stuff to Xander's old fling." Buffy said walking back over to a box.

Xander held out a box to Oz. "Wanna help?"

Looking over at Buffy, Oz asked. "Do I have a choice?"

Xander laughed. "She's got you trained already, huh?"

"How are you going to fit all this in your car?" Buffy suddenly wondered.

"I have a okay sized trunk." Xander said unsure.

"I could drive it." Oz offered.

"Really?" Xander said stacking a box on top of another one.

Oz nodded. "Yeah, I have a van and nothing to do."

"Oz, you have a job." Buffy said stating the obvious.

"True, but as long as it's at night." Oz said closing a box.

Buffy, Xander and Oz ordered Pizza and each picked a movie to rent. Oz' pick was The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Buffy picked The Exorcist and Xander picked Zombieland. Watching Regans head do a 360, Buffy was regretting her pick. She wanted to watch scary movies because she didn't get to watch them with Xander on Halloween. Buffy snuggled closer to Xander remembering that she didn't like this movie very much.

"Wanna go to The Bronze?" Buffy asked her two friends.

Xander took a bite from his pizza. "What's The Bronze?"

"A club kind of thing... all ages." Buffy told her best friend. "Oz' band plays there a lot."

"Would we have to sit here while you change?" Her best friend asked.

Buffy nodded.

"Okay, cause I want to finish this pizza." Xander said grabbing another piece out of the box on the coffee table.

Oz reached over to grab a piece. "Sharing with me."

Buffy jumped up. "Okay! I'm changing!"

Xander and Oz sat downstairs eating pizza and started to watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Almost an hour later Buffy came back down stairs wearing a light yellow high waist skirt, white sleeveless jersey tank and strappy black wedges with her hair up in a twisted up-do.

Xander saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Getting up off the couch he walked over to where she was standing by the stairs taking a better look at her. "Am I sensing a little Pre-Faith here"

Buffy laughed. Her fashion sense had changed after she met Faith, now she was going for a softer look like before.

"Only a little shorter." Xander added nodding his head. "Changing your house, your clothes... love looks good on you Buffster."

Xander's comment made her think for a second, she never thought about the fact that she could be in love. She didn't want to think about that though, with everything that had happened with Angel and Ms. French and everything that may or may not have happened with Angel and Cordelia she really didn't want to let herself admit that she could have those kind of feelings for him. She was trying to play it cool but on the inside she was freaking out.

"Can we just go?" Buffy asked.

When they got to The Bronze Buffy pulled Xander out to the dance floor, knowing that Oz didn't like to dance she let him off the hook. Oz saw Devon Macleish, the lead singer of Dingo's at the bar and went over to talk to him.

Buffy laughed as she made her way to the bar with Xander. "I haven't seen a spazz attack like that in... well it's been to long."

Devon smiled at Buffy, he thought she was hot but Oz told him over and over again that she had a boyfriend. Problem was he never saw Buffy with anyone other then Oz, unless this other guy was her boyfriend. "Hey Buffy."

"Oh, hey Devon. What's up?" Buffy asked him then looked at Xander who was bobbing his head to the beat.

"Nothing. What's up with you... and your boyfriend?" Devon motioned towards her and Xander.

Buffy looked at Xander then back at Devon. "Uh... nothing. He is actually out of... wait, you don't think.." she pointed to Xander. "No! This is Xander, my best friend."

Devon sat up straighter on the bar stool. "Oz told me you had a boyfriend."

"I do!" Buffy said a little loudly to get her point across. "My boyfriend is just out of town right now."

"With her boyfriend gone right now I am taking over as protector of Buffy's virtue." Xander narrowed his eyes at Devon.

Buffy leaned closer to Xander and whispered. "Do I have any virtue left?"

Xander nodded. "We are trying to reclaim it, aren't we?"

"Right!" Buffy nodded. "We are!" she turned back to Devon. "I really do have a boyfriend though. He is visiting family in Florida."

"Maybe I could meet him sometime." Devon nodded. He wasn't so sure she actually had a boyfriend.

"Hey Devon, there is Harmony." Oz said nodding in the direction of the blonde high schooler. "Your.. friendly with her arnt you?"

Devon looked over at Harmony. "I'm just going to... leave the building."

Buffy laughed when Devon kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Harmony hadn't seen him. "I hope those two crazy kids are together forever."

Buffy sat in between Xander and Oz on a couch at The Bronze. They had finally gotten Oz out on the dance floor, he was pretty good.

"I love my buds!" Buffy smiled putting her arms around both of her friends.

"Here I thought you were dating that high school kid." Parker smiled as he walked up in front of them."And now you are with two guys? You shouldn't be pissed at the kid for having a younger thing on the side."

"Excuse me... who are you?" Xander wanted to know.

"Parker Abrams." He smiled smugly.

Xander got up from the couch. "Well Parker Abrams, you don't need to be talking to my friend like that."

Oz smiled while Buffy just watched, she really didn't want Xander getting in a fight over her again.

"I'm just saying. Besides she can do better then that guy." Parked told Xander.

Xander took a step closer to Parker. "Well maybe she can but that is up to her and a little bit of information for you, she can do a hell of a lot better then you."

"Please, if I really wanted her in my bed, she would have been." Parker said.

Xander really didn't like this guy, he was to cocky. "No, I don't think so. See Buffy has class. A prick like you wouldn't get the time of day from a girl like her."

"Class? Then why it is that she gave me a blow job under the table..." Parker started.

Xander let out a short laugh right before he punched Parker. Buffy jumped up from the couch and pulled Xander out of The Bronze, Oz stood up and smiled at Parker as he got up from the floor.

"I didn't do that." Buffy said on the drive back to her house.

"I know." Xander said as he drove. "You wouldn't do that to Angel."

"Agreed." Oz said from the back seat of Xander's car.

Buffy looked out the window. "I really don't like that guy."

When they got back to Buffy's house Oz went home saying he would be back in the morning to load up his van with the boxes they packed earlier and he would drive them to LA after work. Buffy and Xander both got changed for bed, she got in to her bed and looked over at her phone that was sitting by her bed. This was when Angel would normally call her.

"Waiting for your phone sex?" Xander joked leaning against the door from to he bedroom.

Buffy smiled. "Oh yeah and you are totally ruining it for me."

Xander walked into her bedroom and sat on the other side of her bed. "Don't let me spoil your fun."

"Shut up." Buffy slapped his arm. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"That's the guest room." Xander whined. "I want to be in here with you, like we used to. Don't you miss those times, Buff?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I miss being little."

"We are totally the real life Dawson and Joey." Xander said leaning his chin on her head.

"Are you Dawson or Joey?" She joked.

Xander wrinkled his face, thinking. "I would rather be Joey, she isn't a little whinny bitch like Dawson."

"I always knew you had the hots for Pacey." Buffy laughed.

"And you end up bitter and alone." Xander closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Buffy and Xander had a lot of fun together while he was there. They went to the movies, went out to eat every night and rented their favorite movies. It was just like when they were younger. Buffy was sad to see her best friend go but she knew he had to get back to work.

"It's to early for you to go, your still half a sleep!" Buffy tried to get Xander not to leave.

Xander help up a paper cup with a lid. "I have coffee for that. As much as I hate to go I have to, Buff."

"I know." Buffy pouted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Don't!" He pointed at her. "Do NOT pout. I always cave when you pout!"

"Well did you cave yet?" Buffy asked.

He shook his head and walked towards the door. "Gotta go Buffy." He kissed her on the forehead. "I will call you. Love ya!"

"Love you too." Buffy smiled as he walked out the door.


	12. Angel's Fears

Thank you for all the feedback, you are great! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12: Angel's Fears**

When Angel got home he noticed a car in Buffy's driveway, he wondered who it was. He was going to go over to her house as soon as he put his suite case in his room but his parents told him he couldn't leave. They had just spent a week together in Florida with his Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles and cousins, how much more time could they want to spend with each other. It was an okay trip, it was nice to see his family that he normally didn't get to see but he missed Buffy. He called her every night other then the last few days because they got really busy. He met his cousins friends and they hung out. When he finally got away from his parents he went outside to go to Buffy's house, he saw the car pull out of her driveway.

Angel went in to Buffy's house. "Buffy?" He looked around her house"... what happened?"

Buffy came running downstairs smiling. "Angel! I didn't know you were going to be back so early!"

"We had a over night flight." He told her. "What did you do to your house?"

"I redecorated. You don't like?" She asked.

Angel shrugged. "Its... homey... it looks like a family lives here. Just with out all the family portraits." Looking into the living room he noticed a picture on the end table by the couch. Picking it up he held it out to her. "Or not. This your mom?"

Buffy nodded.

"This is an old picture right? You look young." He said without thinking.

"Young? It's only from two years ago." Buffy said taking the picture out of his hand.

Deciding it was a good time to change the subject he asked. "Who was it that just left?"

"Oh crap!" Buffy pouted. "He wanted to meet you!"

"Who?" He was confused about a man being at his girlfriends house and why they wanted to meet him.

"Xander." She smiled. "After I left LA he surprised me here and stayed a few days."

Angel nodded, Xander was just her best friend. He didn't have to worry. "I would have liked to meet him too." Angel looked at the stairs. "You know, I really missed you. I think we should get reacquainted."

"I agree." She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Buffy pushed him back on her bed, smiling. She was about to climb on the bed when Angel looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Why does it smell like mens cologne in here?" He asked sniffing.

"I told you Xander was here." She told him.

Angel frowned. "In your room?"

Buffy nodded. "He slept in here."

"Why?" Angel didn't like that there was a man in her room.

"That's what we do. We have always shared a room when we do our little sleep over things." Buffy explained. "It's like Dawsons Creek."

"Everyone slept with everyone on that show." Angel said unsure.

"No..." Buffy said. "Just most of them..."

"That makes me feel better." Angel narrowed his eyes.

"Xander is like my brother." Buffy pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. "I like you." She kissed him.

"Any more Ms. French stories?" Doyle asked Angel on Monday when they got back to school from Thanksgiving break.

Angel shook his head as they all sat down in their desks. "I have been avoiding her as much as I can."

"Plus Buffy totally gave it to her at the game." Gunn smiled.

Angel nodded. "And that."

"What about the Science Fair?" Doyle asked.

Angel shrugged. "I'm sure I can do it myself. I always do."

"Hey Angel!" Ben said sitting at the desk in front of Angel and turned to face him. "Did you hear that Coach called a last minute practice tonight?"

"Your kidding right?" Angel said surprised. "I have plans tonight with Buffy!"

Ben shrugged. "You better call her then because Coach didn't say what time practice would be over."

"What time does it start?" Angel asked his team mate.

"Right after school." Ben said turning around when Ms. Miller walked in.

After school Ben let Angel use his cell phone to call Buffy. His parents could afford to get him a car but not a cell phone? Wasn't a cell phone cheaper?

"Hello?" He heard his girlfriends confused voice.

Angel smiled. "What's your favorite sexual position?"

"Excuse... wait... Angel?" Damn, she figured it out, he was never very good at disguising his voice. "Where are you?"

"Coach called a last minute practice. I'm still at school." He said to her on Ben's phone. "Apparently, since we won a game he wants us to work even harder so we can win again."

"Great! You win one game and now he expects more out of you!" Buffy joked. He could hear in her voice that she was smiling.

"I think before he just thought we were a lost cause." Angel said holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could get his gym bag out of his locker.

"Are we ever going to have a real date?" Buffy asked, he could tell now that she was a little disappointed. "You are finally legal and I can't even show you off."

Angel laughed. "Yes, we will have a real date. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you too that." She said.

"Okay, you do that." He nodded with a smile. "I better get going, Ben is going to want his phone back."

"You have to get a cell phone!" Buffy exclaimed.

Angel laughed again. "I was just thinking that actually."

Buffy pressed end on her cell phone and looked around main street. They had originally planned to meet as soon as Angel got out of school so they could see a movie and get dinner before he needed to be home. His mom had been dropping hints that he is never home anymore so he wanted to be there at least one night, maybe that would satisfy his mother a little. Maybe she would just see the movie alone. She went to buy her ticket and head into the movie.

When Buffy walked out of the theater she was shocked. Maybe Le Banquet d'Amilia wasn't a good movie for her and Angel to go to... or he could be in to it. She wasn't sure with him. Buffy smiled, maybe she would take him to see it. Instead of going to dinner like she had planned if she was with Angel she headed to her car.

"You ready to have some real fun?" Buffy heard and felt someone slap her ass. What was it with guys and slapping her ass? It was really getting old.

She turned around and saw Percy. Cordelia told her that he had been kicked off the Basketball team for driving drunk, right at this moment she wished he was still on the team. "If you EVER do that again I will do the rest of the world a favor and make it so you can't reproduce. Got it?"

"Your kidding right? I mean come on Buffy. It's time to stop playing games, drop that loser. You know you want me." He said holding his arms out as if he was showing her how great he was.

This guy is way to cocky. "What loser would you be referring too? Because the only loser I know is you. Talk shit about Angel one more time, I dare you." She said getting pissed.

"Why are you even with him?" Percy asked.

Without thinking Buffy replied. "Because I love him." Buffy looked at Percy with a smile on her face. "I love him." She whispered. She finally said it out loud, ever since Xander had mentioned her being in love she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was just a little disappointing that Percy was the one she said it in front of.

Percy looked at her like she had grown an extra head and walked away.

Instead of driving straight home Buffy stopped at Sunnydale High School. Maybe Angel was still at practice, she just wanted to see him. When Buffy walked into the gym she saw Angel guarding Owen from getting the ball. He looked hot when he was all sweaty from practicing.

Standing by the bleachers near the door Buffy shouted "Hey! Number 3!" When Angel looked up at her she bit her lip smiling. "Call me."

"Damn." Ben said shaking his head. "I have got to change my jersey number."

Angel laughed watching Buffy walk out of the gym.

When Angel got home he intended to go straight to his room and call Buffy like she had said to at practice. Instead his mother started in on the fact that he could have called to say he wasn't going to be home. Angel had looked to his dad for help but as always, Ethan just sat back and laughed at his wife and son.

When Angel finally made it to his room he called Buffy, he could see her in her room.

Buffy looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Angel. "I'm sorry, who is this?" She walked out of Angel's view from the window.

"Number 3." Angel laughed.

"Well, in that case." Buffy smiled walking back over to the window. Angel smiled at her, she was topless. "Open your window."

Angel looked at her oddly but opened his window anyway. She tossed something threw his window, he caught the item, his mouth falling open when he saw it was her thong. "You are bad."

"Only when I'm hot." She smiled.

Angel smiled back at her. "Your always hot."

Buffy leaned forward. "Okay let me rephrase that. Only when I'm horny." She smiled while Angel raised his eyebrows at her. "Think you can sneak over tonight?"

Angel looked behind him at his closed bedroom door then back at Buffy. He couldn't resist her when she bit her lip like that. He dropped his phone on the floor and ran out of his room.

"Really? The bedroom?" Angel smiled pulling his shirt over his head as he walked closer to her. "If given the opportunity you would choose a more fun location."

Buffy laughed. "Just get over here!" She started to unbutton Angel's pants. "You know I saw that movie tonight, and I think we should really give the date another try. You might like Le Banquet d'Amilia."

"It sounds like some kind of food special." Angel smiled leaning over her, kissing down her chest.

Buffy bit her lip when Angel took her nipple in his mouth. "There is some food."

Buffy walked into the gym before the basketball game started, she was ready for their date after the game. As she climbed up the bleachers to sit in the second row so she was right behind the players, she felt like someone was watching her.

Ms. French watched as Angel's girlfriend walked into the gym wearing a strapless pink dress with black heals. She thought the sweetheart neckline wasn't really her style, every time she had seen his girlfriend she was wearing something more revealing. Ms. French smiled at his girlfriend when she looked up. This girl couldn't possibly think she would stay away from Angel just because she warned her to stay away.

When the team came out to the gym Buffy winked at Angel. The players sat on the lowest bleacher, Angel sat in front of Buffy, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "You are so going to rock tonight."

"We are still on for tonight right?" Angel asked her.

"Of course, I'm excited." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Angel laughed and turned towards her. "Your excited about a movie? It must be really good."

Buffy bit her lip. "It's the fact that I will be with you."

Angel turned to look at the Coach as he called the team over. "Gotta go." He gave her a quick kiss before heading over to the rest of the team.

"Okay, you are officially my good luck charm." Angel smiled wrapping his arm around Buffy's neck and kissing her head.

Buffy laughed as they walked down main street towards the movie theater. "I go to two games and you win both, now I'm a good luck charm?"

Angel shrugged. "Not just the game. My life has gotten all kinds of better since I met you."

"Is Ms. French included in that all kinds of better?" She joked.

"Haha, NOT funny." Angel playfully glared at her. "I'll go get the tickets."

When Angel came back with the tickets he looked confused. "They asked me for my ID to buy the tickets."

Buffy laughed and pulled Angel towards the entrance to the movie theater.

"Baby, what kind of movie is this?" Angel laughed at Buffy.

"A fun one." was all she said as she handed the tickets to the usher and he told them where the theater was.

Angel raised his eyebrows at the large screen and looked over at his girlfriend.

"I told you there was food in it." She smiled.

Angel nodded. "Yeah... that is food."

Buffy laughed. "Do you want to stay for the rest of the movie?"

"I... I thought you wanted to see... this." He didn't really know what to call this. Porn?

"I wanted you to see it." She whispered, putting her hand on his thigh slowly moving her hand up. "Are you in to it?"

Angel looked back up at the screen then at Buffy when he felt her hand rubbing his manhood. "Wanna get out of here?"

Buffy nodded. Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her out in to the lobby of the movie theater. Buffy pulled Angel back to her and ran into the women's bathroom pulling him with her. She checked under the stalls then locked the door that Angel was standing in front of.

"Um... Buffy?" Angel asked not sure what she was doing.

Buffy smiled. "Like you don't want to!"

"What if someone needs to come in here?" He looked around nervously.

"Come on, Lover." Buffy smiled unzipping his pants.

Angel kissed her, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I didn't tell you how hot you look tonight, did I?"

Buffy shook her head. "But you don't need to."

"Sure I do. I don't tell you enough." He said kissing her slowly. "Your beautiful."

"You really are a different breed of man." She smiled.

It had been two weeks and everything was perfect. Things with Buffy were great and he had only seen Ms. French a few times, the most she did was smile at him, once in a while she would put her hand on his arm. Maybe all he really needed was for his girlfriend to talk to Ms. French and everything would have already ended.

Angel was walking to his locker after lunch, he was wondering where Doyle and Gunn had gone. "So Percy had sex with who?" Angel heard a girl ask her friends while he was walking by, he rolled his eyes. Percy cheated on Cordelia again? Was she ever going to learn?

"I think her name was Bunny or Buffy or something." A male student said causing Angel to stop in his tracks.

"What kind of name is that?" The first girl laughed.

"Wait, it's that the girl that was having sex with those two guys at the Bronze?" Another girl asked.

"I know a Buffy but I think she is dating Angel..." Harmony spoke up. "That is what I heard."

"Angel is dating someone?" The first girl asked.

Angel went to class extremely confused. Things had been great with Buffy there was no way she would sleep with Percy, she had always told him that she didn't like Percy. He hated that he was such a good student and felt the need to sit through the rest of the day when he really just wanted to get to Buffy's house. As the day went on he heard other students talking about Buffy and Percy too. It was all over school that Percy had sex with a older beautiful woman, this time Angel heard someone mention that it happened a few weeks ago. He was trying to pin point when exactly it could have been. The only thing he could think of was maybe when he was in Florida with his family. As soon as the bell sounded he ran to his car to get to Buffy's house. He needed to ask her what was going on with Percy, but the longer he thought about it the more pissed off he became.

He pulled into Buffy's drive way, slamming his car door and ran inside. Once he was inside he slammed her front door. "Did you have sex with Percy?" He yelled.

"Ewww. Did you really just say that to me?" Buffy said disgusted standing up from her couch.

"Well what am I supposed to think when I hear kids at school talking about it!" He shouted.

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "When did all this supposedly happen?"

"A few weeks ago. We hadn't been spending much time together which means we weren't having sex!" He shouted not moving from his spot near her door.

"First of all, trust me. I wouldn't do that! Not with Percy and not with anyone else." She told him then shrugged. "The only reason I can think of that he would say something is because I pissed him off a few weeks ago. Yeah, he propositioned me that night we were going to go on a date but you had practice and I shot him down!"

Angel walked into the living room and sat on the couch."Promise?"

Buffy sat on his lap putting her arm around his shoulder. "Promise. Its not about sex Angel. I don't need sex, I like it but I don't need it. Do you really think I moved to Sunnydale intending to have sex until I cant walk straight?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "No, I didn't... that didn't cross my mind until after I met you." She laughed.

Angel nodded his head laughing. "Okay. That's good to know. So you don't like Percy at all?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't?" She asked him.

"What about any other guys?" He asked getting an annoyed look from Buffy. "Okay. I'll stop. I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours when it comes to me."

"You want to know what is in THIS head when it comes to you?" She asked getting up and walking over to her stereo pushing play. I Touch Myself by The Divinyls started to play. Angel laughed as she dramatically sang along. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards Angel as she sang.

"Very Dirty Dancing of you." He laughed causing her to laugh.

"A fool could see just how much I adore you. I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you." She got up on her knees, putting her hands in her hair and shook her hips.

Angel watched her with a smile on his face.

"I want you, I don't want anybody else and.." She placed her thumbs in the front belt loops in her tight jeans pulling then down slightly in the front. "when I think about you I touch myself." she thrust her hips forward. "Ooh, Ooooh, Ooooh" She walked over to him on her knees until she was between his legs. "I honestly do." She whispered.

Angel pulled her up in to his lap. "When you feel down do you want me above you?"

"Always." She smiled as he kissed her and laid her down on the couch. "I'm so glad I taught you foreplay."

They both laughed.


	13. Christmas

**Sorry for the major delay in uploading this, real life got in the way and I had hoped I would have enough time to get this posted before I left on vacation but as you can tell, I didn't. I also still have the rest of I Always Loved Christmas to post. Again, I am so sorry!**

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

Buffy and Angel sat on the floor in her living room in front of the fireplace. Buffy picked on Angel for wanting the fireplace on in the first place because they were in California and it was already so hot. She had to admit though, it kind of added to the romantic feel of sitting by the Christmas tree with only a few candles and the Christmas lights from the tree. They were spending Christmas Eve together so Angel could spend Christmas with his parents. He felt bad for leaving Buffy all alone on Christmas but she told him she would just hang out with Oz because he didn't have anyone either.

"This is nice." Buffy smiled leaning her head against his chest.

"Mmmm." He mumbled against her neck.

Buffy laughed. "Did you want to open your presents or did you want to mess around?"

Angel thought about it for a second. "Can't we do both?"

She handed him a wrapped box. "Open."

"Okay okay, but we are totally messing around later." He smiled tearing open the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Clothes?"

"I made them myself! I think you would look totally hot in it!" She smiled. "I know you don't normally wear dress shirts but I think maroon is your color."

"It's not to girly?" He asked her.

Buffy shook her head and handed him another package.

"I feel like you got me to much." He told her

"Please, I made most of it." She said pushing the package closer to him until he took it.

Angel opened up 3 more boxes, Buffy had made him a few dress shirts, dress pants and a black pair of lounge pants. "Okay now you open at least one!" Angel handed her a small package.

Buffy gasped, putting her hand over her mouth when she saw the necklace with the letters BA dangling from it. "Please tell me this is cubic zirconia."

"Can't you tell?" Angel smiled. "I thought you had an eye for this kind of thing."

"How did you afford this?" She asked turning around to look at him

Angel kissed her on the cheek. "I won at the Casino on my birthday, remember?"

"You never told me how much." She pointed out.

"And I'm not going to tell you." He told her.

Buffy sighed. "Thank you. It's beautiful. I love it." She kissed him. "Speaking of... I wanted to give you this." She handed him a white envolope.

He looked at her questioningly, opening it he saw that it was a check. "Baby, I can't take this." He said handing the check back to her.

"Why not?" She asked confused. "It's to put towards College."

Angel smiled. "Because I got a full scholarship."

"Oh my god! Angel!" She hugged him. "That is amazing!"

"Yeah, it kind of is." Angel nodded. "Thanks though. Okay, I have another one for you." He handed her another small box.

Opening the box she gasped again. "Angel! Will you stop with the diamonds now?"

Angel laughed. "You don't like them?"

"I love them." She said taking her new diamond ear rings out of the box. "I would put them on but I don't want to rip them out when we have sex in a little while."

"Good idea." Angel smiled against her neck.

"Okay, last one." Buffy said handing Angel another gift.

Angel shook his head. "I think you gave me enough."

Buffy gave him a pointed look until he took it.

"Okay okay, I get it." He said opening the box and finding a cell phone. "Buffy you did not get me a cell phone."

"I did." She smiled. "You are now on my family plan."

"Don't we have to be family to be on the same family plan?" He asked laughing.

"Well if anyone asks your my brother." She joked.

Angel shook his head. "I'm not in to incest."

Buffy laughed but stopped when the Christmas lights went out. Angel got up and checked the outlet but the lights were still plugged in. "Okay, that is creepy."

"Yeah it happens sometimes... or maybe Ms. French has come to kill us." She joked.

"Where is your fuse box?" Angel asked.

"Basement." She told him.

Angel walks towards the basement door grabbing a flashlight from the kitchen drawer.

"Don't leave me alone!" Buffy whispered running after Angel.

Buffy followed Angel down the stairs.

"Whoa!" Angel almost tripped over a box. "What is all this stuff?"

"Um... stuff from when I redid my house. I am going to take it to Goodwill." She said reaching out for him. "at some point."

Angel made it to the fuse box, opening it he flipped the fuses. When nothing happened Buffy squeezed his arm tighter. "Great, Ms. French really is trying to kill us. Why the hell do you have to be so sexy!" She slapped his arm. "Now we are going to die because of your sexyness. Or maybe she will only kill me so she can have her way with you!"

"Baby, calm down. We will just get you some new fuses..." Then he realized it was Christmas Eve. "not tomorrow because everything is closed."

"I'm supposed to live in the dark until the stores decide to open again?" She asked him.

Angel shrugged. "I could ask my parents..."

"What? If your 22 year old girlfriend can spend the night?" Buffy signed. "I'll see if I can stay with Oz."

"Wait... like over night?" Angel didn't like that.

"Like yeah." She nodded in the dark. "It's not like anything is going to happen. It's Oz."

He knew nothing would happen, they were in a committed relationship as for as he could tell. "We are still going to be together tonight right?"

"Of course! I can spend the night in the dark tonight." She said kissing him. "now come on stud, blow my mind... wait, does this mean all my food is going to go bad?"

Buffy and Angel laid in front of the fire with pillows from Buffy's couch, he gently ran his fingers up and down her arm.

Buffy smiled at him. "Your right, this is amazing. Who would have thought you would know more about romance then me."

"Was that a compliment?" He asked.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, it was. You are the most romantic guy I have ever been with."

"And what is going to happen to that romantic guy when you decide to trade up?" He looked at her seriously.

Buffy propped herself up on her elbows. "Trade up?"

Angel nodded. "You know when you want someone your own age."

"Excuse me?" Buffy sat up holding the blanket to her chest. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"

"No! I don't think lowly of you at all!" He exclaimed. "It just a fear of mine."

"A fear?" She whispered looking at him.

Angel nodded. "Well, I'm 18 and your 22. At some point you aren't going to want to be in a relationship with a kid."

"It's not like this is a phase, Angel." She said putting her hand on his cheek. "I... I care about you. Other wise I wouldn't get insanely jealous whenever I think about you being with your Science Teacher."

Angel smiled at her. "Don't gross me out."

"You...care about me too, right?" She asked biting her lip. She hated feeling this way, she hadn't felt vulnerable in a long time but recently every time she was with Angel or thought about Angel she felt vulnerable.

"Of course, I care about you." He said laughing softly. "Why would you even ask that?"

"You know what my fear is?" Buffy asked him looking down at the blanket. "That your going to wake up one morning and want to be with Cordelia... or hell Harmony. Anyone your own age."

Angel took a deep breath. "So this age thing is a pretty big thing for us, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded. "I guess so."

Angel wrapped his arms around her. "So how about we make it not a big thing?"

"How do we do that?" She whispered leaning back against him.

"By focusing on us." He kissed her neck. "Let me just tell you that I don't have those kinds of feelings for Cordelia anymore and I sure as hell want nothing to do with Harmony Kendall."

"No other girls?" Buffy asked and then laughed. "Now I sound like you."

Angel nodded. "We really need to work on our communication skills."

"I would have to agree." Buffy nodded. "Any chance you could stay a little longer?"

Angel looked at his watch. "I think I could pull another hour. Any longer and I think my mom would send out a search party."

"An hour is good." She smiled, snuggling against him.

"Merry Christmas!" Buffy smiled walking into Oz' apartment.

"Is it Christmas?" Oz smiled getting two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Buffy.

Buffy put the bag down she was carrying and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, it is Christmas and why are you drinking beer? It's not even 9:00 AM!"

"9:0AM?" He looked at the clock on his microwave. "Why are we even up?"

"Because it's CHRISTMAS!" She said jumping up and down."and because my fuse box died and everything is closed so... can I stay here until I can buy new ones?"

Oz raised his eyebrows at her. "It died?"

"Completely died." She nodded.

Oz smiled. "So not just a little dead?"

"Completely dead!" She smiled back.

"Yeah, you can stay here." He nodded drinking his beer. "What about Angel though?"

Buffy looked at him confused. "I don't think he wants to stay here..."

"That's not what I meant." Oz laughed walking over to sit on his couch.

"Oh." Buffy sat next to him on the couch. "Well he was going to ask his mommy if I could spend the night but I thought it would be better if he didn't."

"His mommy, huh?" Oz looked at her. "How does he feel about you staying here?"

"He's cool with it." Buffy smiled.

"You know you can stay here, Buffy." He told her taking a drink.

"Thanks... Now lets talk about getting you into AA!" She laughed. "I'm also going to need you to go... where ever you get fuses from because I have NO idea what I am looking for."

"You want me to let you stay here, go to AA and help you get new fuses." He said seriously. "Want want want. It's always the same with you woman!"

Buffy laughed. "Your totally my bitch! Now go open your present it's in the bag."

Oz went to get the bag and looked in. "Ah, a set of picks. Thanks."

"That's not all!" Buffy playfully slapped him.

"But the multi color picks were enough." He smiled reaching back into the bag. "Straps, headphones... this is from..."

Buffy nodded. "It's the only music store in Sunnydale!"

Oz went to his room then came back with something in his hand. "I didn't get to wrap it or anything." He said handing her a new sketch pad and some pencils.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I love it."

Buffy got back to her house in the afternoon, she had spent the night at Oz' house and slept in. It was nice to be able to sleep in. She was taking a few days off of work because of the holiday. She was still tired she had stayed up almost all night with Oz. He was going to be there in an hour to get the fuses that she needed. She laid down on her couch and closed her eyes, maybe she could sleep until he got there. She sighed when she heard her front door open.

Angel smiled when he saw his girlfriend laying on the couch with her eyes closed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "What are you doing? I have never seen you just lay around before." He laughed then shrugged. "Well that's not true. I have never seen you just laying around before I came over."

"I'm tired." She pouted not opening her eyes.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "What did Oz do last night? Serenade you?"

Buffy opened her eyes and lifted her head a little to look at Angel. "Was that jealousy I heard in your voice? I didn't know you got jealous... well I have never seen it before."

"Oh, I get jealous." He nodded. "Do you really think I would punch that Parker guy if I didn't get jealous?"

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe it was a macho thing.."

Angel rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Come on, lets go. I have been waiting for you to come home." He lightly slapped her thigh.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked sitting up. "I kind of have plans with Oz."

"Oz? I didn't see you at all yesterday and he got you all day and all night!" Angel exclaimed. "What plans do you have?"

"He is going to help me get fuses because I have no idea what I need." She told him.

"I was going to go with you." Angel said raising his eyebrows and pointing to himself.

"Oh." Buffy whispered. "I didn't know if you knew what you were looking for either. I can just call Oz and tell him you are going. It's not like he actually wanted to go anyway.

"Okay." Angel nodded. "He didn't serenade you, did he?"

"Angel!" She laughed. "He didn't serenade me! He played a few songs for me but that was just to try out the stuff I got him for Christmas. Do you think all musicians serenade girls?"

Angel shrugged. "Maybe... Don't they?"

Buffy walked over to him laughing and hugged him. "I don't know, I have never been serenaded before. You don't happen to be able to sing, do you?"

"Sing or sing well?" He joked.

"I'll take whatever you got." She kissed him. "Let's go. I want to get back as soon as I can and go to bed!"

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist, walking towards the door. "If you take a nap this late you won't be able to sleep tonight."

Buffy stared at all the fuses at the store. Why were there so many? "Is there a fuse for every letter of the alphabet?"

Angel laughed a grabbed the fuses that Buffy needed.

"How do you know those are the right ones?" She asked pouting.

"I know." He said walking towards the check out.

Buffy leaned against the counter where the cashier was. "So this means you get to help me clear out my fridge right? Because I checked and everything went bad."

"Yes." He nodded. "I will help you."

Buffy walked down the stairs to her basement where Angel was putting the new fuses in. "How's it going, Handy Man."

Angel turned his head to look behind him as she sat down on the steps. "Fine. I'm almost done."

"I didn't know you knew how to do all this fixing stuff." She said watching him. "It's kind of hot."

"Hot huh?" Angel smiled turning his attention back to the fuse box.

"Very hot." She smiled, leaning back against the stair. "Huge turn on."

"Huge?" He asked turning to her again.

Buffy bit her lip. "HUGE."

Angel laughed as he put the last fuse in. "Would it still be hot if I told you that you will need to hire a electrician?"

"Why?" She asked getting up from the step.

Angel sighed. "The new fuses don't work. Chances are there is a wiring problem. Did they tell you how old this house was?"

"Was I supposed to ask?" Buffy asked unsure.

Angel shut the box. "Well this place has been here as long as I have lived next door so it's over 12 years old."

"Okay." Buffy nodded taking a deep breath. "I will have to call a electrician. Are you still going to help me throw everything away that went bad?"

"Sure." He smiled hugging her.

"Good." She smiled. "because with you not being here as often I have food that went stale."

Angel narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "I have come over more often lately."

"I know." She laughed. "This stuff is from before. I never threw it away."

"Gross." Angel smiled wrinkling his nose.

Buffy took him by her hand, pulling him up the stairs. "Lets throw away everything I own."

Angel looked at Buffy then back at the fridge. "Do I really have to be the one to open it?"

Buffy nodded. "I already got the pleasure of smelling that."

He tried not to breath as he opened the door.

Buffy laughed at the look on his face. "Oh, the joys of dairy products gone bad."


	14. Parentless

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**No little eyes on this one, please.**

**Chapter 14: Parent-less**

Angel looked up when he saw the office secretary open the door to his Science class and hand Ms. French a piece of paper. His teacher read the piece of paper and looked up at Angel. She smiled at him for a minute. "Angel, you are needed in the office."

Angel slowly got up from his desk and took the piece of paper from her. She squeezed his bicep when he walked past her but he didn't even look at her. Walking down the hallway he started to get scared, he had never been called into the office before. He didn't know what he could have done to get in trouble, all the sudden he felt someone pull him through a door. Looking around he noticed he was in the girls locker room. "This is the girls locker room.. I shouldn't be in here. There have been naked girls in here!" He exclaimed then realized that is was Buffy who have pulled him in and she was smiling at him. "Wait... what are you doing here?"

Buffy kissed him and rubbed against him, sticking her hand down his pants to stroke him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist unzipping his pants. "Your needed..." She pulled his cock out of his pants stroking his a few times then positioning him at her entrance. She knew it was a good idea to leave her panties in the car. "in the office."

"You?" he asked.

Buffy nodded. "Uh huh." She slid down until he was fully seated inside of her.

"How did you...?" He wanted to know.

"They are called boobs, Angel. Even Principals like them." She smiled.

"You didn't..." He wondered if she did anything with Principal Snyder. That would be so gross.

Buffy kissed his neck. "Perky tits and a tight shirt can go far."

"I know." He referred to back when he was watching her through her window.

"Now, fuck me." She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. Angel turned them around so she was against the wall, he slammed her against the wall and started pounding into her.

Buffy had called an electrician, they came out to look at Buffy's house and told her that she needed new wiring and it would take two weeks. Buffy was staying at Oz' apartment until the electrician was done. She had been at Oz' house for a week, every time she saw Angel he didn't act like he was very happy about it. Angel was dealing with it pretty well though. She did as much work at Oz' as she could but it was hard to have her laptop, materials and sewing machine in his apartment along with all the Dino's instruments that were there.

"I'm leaving, Buffy!" Oz called from the living room.

Buffy was in the bathroom brushing her hair, she was thinking about going out somewhere but she had no clue where, it was a Thursday night, everything would be dead tonight.. Oz was going back to work so she would be alone. "Okay, have fun!"

"Hey, Oz just let me in." She heard Angel say as he stepped into view of the mirror.

"Hello, Lover." Buffy moaned as Angel wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Have you come for a quickie? Wait, what did you do to your hair?"

"The whole basketball team shaved there head." He told her rubbing his newly buzzed hair. "It will grow back fast. Actually, I have come to ask you if you want to stay with me for a few days." He said kissing her neck. "My parents are out of town. Dad needed to go see his old friend from College, they go every year around this time. 5 days of no parents, whatever will we do."

"Mmm sounds yummy. Wanna be naughty and have sex in their bed?" She smiled.

"You are such a naughty little girl." He said slipping his hand up her shirt.

"You love it." She said grinding her ass into his manhood.

"I do. You know what else I love?" He asked sliding his other hand inside of her skirt.

"I missed you." She laughed.

Angel leaned his head against the side of Buffy's face, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well you will be seeing a lot more of me." He smiled.

Buffy turned around in his arms. "Why?" She asked, then smiled. "Not that I'm not happy. Its a good thing but what changed?"

"I dropped out of the Science Fair." He told her.

"Why? Is that teacher still bothering you?" She asked worriedly.

"Well... she asked if you would like to join us but then I told her that neither of us would like to join HER." He smiled. "Besides, I should already be done by now. It has never taken me this long to finish my project, I also asked to be switch to Dr. Gregory's class.."

Buffy searched his face. "But winning the Science Fair would help you get into college."

"Its not worth it. Besides I am set on money now, it would have just made me look smarter if I had won." Angel shook his head. "I don't want to worry that my teacher is going to molest me every time my back is turned... and sometimes when my back isn't turned."

"I'm sorry." She told him.

Buffy suggested going to the beach, at least for a little while. "I think we should do something about Ms. Slut." Buffy said sitting between Angels legs in the sand.

"Like?" Angel asked from his spot behind her.

Buffy shrugged. "Well I know of one other student she has slept with.."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I never slept with her." He clarified, leaning to the right to get a better angle of his girlfriends face.

"I know." Buffy leaned back getting comfortable against him again. "I'm just saying I know someone that she did. Only problem is, I don't want to talk to him."

"Let me guess." Angel said irritated. "Percy."

Buffy nodded. "She has done this before, so I'm thinking we find out who she has tried to have sex with... or did have sex with and take it to the Principal."

"I don't think that will work." He said shaking his head. "Snyder more then likely wont care. He doesn't exactly put Pal in Principal."

"Maybe to you. He seemed to like me and..." Buffy glanced down at her blue bikini clad chest. "My assets."

"No!" Angel almost shouted, he looked around the beach to see if anyone was looking at them then lowered his voice. "No. First of all we are NOT going to use you in a sexual way and that just makes my gag reflex kick in thinking about you doing that to Snyder. Second of all that would make us just like Ms. French, only it would be like the student doing it to the teacher."

Buffy laughed. "I'm not a student, Angel."

"Your right, your not." He said against her hair. "Your my girlfriend."

"Does this mean no more conjugal visits?" She joked.

"Mmmm. That was nice." He kissed her neck. "and it got me away from Ms. Slut."

Buffy smiled. "Good. Sorry about that by the way, I was just really horny."

"SO not complaining!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, if you were in her class today then when did you ask to switch classes?" She asked.

Angel wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Right after you left. It was a little awkward because I had just had sex in the girls locker room and then I was going to the office but I think I pulled it off."

"You think you pulled it off? What does that mean?" She laughed.

Angel shrugged. "Well they don't think I am anymore of a freak then they did before."

Buffy moaned and snuggled closer to Angel when she heard his alarm clock going off. "Mmm, Good morning Lover."

Angel reached over Buffy to shut off his alarm clock. "Morning." He snuggled lower in the bed kissing her shoulder and mumbled. "Don't want to go to school."

"As much as I would love to have a repeat of last night, you have to go to school." She smiled.

"Just a little while longer." He looked up at her as he kissed down her stomach.

Buffy bit her lip, moving her legs wider for Angel to have better access. "A little while is good."

While Angel was hanging out with Doyle and Gunn in the courtyard at school when he saw Percy walking into the school. He thought he should talk to Percy about what he and Buffy had discussed. He just didn't know how it was going to happen, it's not like Percy was even a little grateful for having his life saved. Now instead of teasing Angel all the time Percy mostly just ignored him.

"Hey guys, I gotta go." Angel told his best friends. "Percy!" He shouted jogging up to Percy.

"What the hell do you want?" Percy asked.

"Look, I know we aren't exactly friends..." Angel started.

Percy laughed. "Your right we aren't friends because I'm not a loser pretending to play jock."

Percy turned his back on Angel and walked away. That went well.

Angel walked into his house. "Babe!"

"Yeah!" Buffy yelled from up stairs.

Angel followed her voice. "I talked to Percy today." He said making his way up the stairs. "He isn't willing to help. Hell he wouldn't even talk to me."

Buffy came out of his bedroom. "Mmm check you out." Angel smiled at Buffy's outfit, a black empire waist dress that went just above her knees with black heals.. "Do you always dress like this when I'm not around?"

Buffy laughed. "I have a meeting in LA, remember?" She gave him a kiss.

Angel nodded. "Right... Investors."

"Why aren't you in school?" She asked walking past him to go downstairs.

"I had a break, thought I would come see you." He tilted his head slightly to the side, watching her walk down the stairs.

Buffy laughed without looked back at him, she knew what he was doing. "It's 11:00, Angel. You don't have a break at 11:00."

"Yeah yeah, I know but I'm happy I did skip out. This is a view I wouldn't mind seeing more often." He smiled.

"You want me to dress like this more often?" Buffy asked turning around at the bottom of the stairs.

Angel shrugged. "Wouldn't mind it. Seems like you dress up when you think a girl is trying to steal me.. that's why I was confused when I saw you.. Is there a girl I don't know about?"

Buffy tugged on Angel's belt loop and he hopped down the last two stairs. "Not that I know of." She smiled. "but if there is, I'll kick her ass."

"Oh I know." Angel smiled. "Will you be able to make the game tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss you playing. You are SO going to win tonight. Anyway, it's an away game. Against my old high school by the way." She kissed him. "Now come on. I'll get you back to school on my way out of town."

Angel picked up her laptop and her sketch pad, carrying it out the door for her.

Angel looked around the gym for Buffy, he didn't see her at first but finally found her standing near the gym door. "Hey, Baby."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey. Your not sweaty yet, it is wrong that I want you to be sweaty?"

"I'll be sweaty soon." He winked at her.

Buffy laughed.

Angel gently kissed her. "My good luck charm is here now, we can win. How did your meeting go?"

"Okay." She smiled. "I may need to expand my line though. I will have to see."

"Is that good?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Sawyer!" Angel turned to look at his Coach. "Stop making out with your girlfriend and get over here!"

Angel smiled. "Another kiss for good luck?"

"Of course, not that you need it." She smiled back at him giving him a kiss.

A player from Hemory High that was guarding Angel, smiled. "You know that girlfriend of yours? When she went to school here, she slept with the whole basketball team."

Angel glared at him. "and how would you know this?"

"My brother included." The boy glared back.

Angel watched the kid that made the comment about Buffy during the whole game, he was really getting on his nerves. The kid made it past Angel and put the ball up into the hoop. "That score was almost as easy as your girlfriend."

Angel glared at him again then pushed him, the whistle sounded and Coach Wheeler yelled to Angel. "Sawyer, get in here! Epps, your in."

Coach Wheeler watched Angel sit on the bleacher. "What the hell is wrong with you Sawyer? Sit there until you cool off!"

Buffy carefully ran down the bleachers to sit next to Angel. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Angel shook his head.

Buffy looked from the game to Angel. "Well something happened because you pushed that guy."

"He..." Angel took a deep breath. "He said something about you."

"He doesn't..." Buffy looked at the kid again, she knew him. "What did he say?"

Angel shrugged. "That you slept with the whole basketball team when you went here and his brother."

"That is not true!" She exclaimed. "I mean... first of all Benny wasn't even on the basketball team! He was to much of a loser, and I didn't sleep with the WHOLE basketball team."

"How many of them?" Angel asked her.

"I was a slut, you know that. Just look at what I did to you." Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay, so I slept with two guys from the basketball team and that guys brothers best friend. But in my defense I dated two out of three of those guys."

"That doesn't make me feel better." He told her. "In my mind I like to think that you have never been with anyone else."

Buffy laughed. "I would like that."

"Can we pretend then?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Buffy smiled. "You know instead of knocking that kid over why don't you try stealing the ball away from him and you know... win the game."

Angel took Buffy's advise and got the ball as often as he could for the rest of the game, that guy was really pissing him off. Owen threw Angel the ball and he jumped up putting the ball threw the net holding the rim for a second then fell down to the floor with a smile on his face. He turned to the kid that had been pissing him off all night. "Had enough yet? Just like my girlfriend says, I can go all night."

"Do you need to ride with the rest of the team, Super Star?" Buffy asked Angel after the game.

Angel looked at the glass case in the hallway. "Yeah, I do."

"Aww, now we can't stop off on the side of the road and have sex." Buffy smiled.

"You have become obsessed with sex lately." He said still looking at the glass case with pictures from past sport teams.

"You started it." She smiled. "I can't help it that you are so sexy."

Angel laughed then pointed at the glass case. "You ran this school didn't you?"

"What?" She asked him confused, walking up to him. She saw a picture of her with her old cheerleading squad and another picture of her as Prom Queen. The school kept pictures of past students in the glass case for as long as she could remember. "Yeah, I guess I did." She whispered leaning against him.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked looking at the picture of her and Riley when they were crowned Prom King and Queen.

"Well not my current boyfriend." She smiled.

"Your high school boyfriend." He stated.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, that is Riley Finn. Look." Buffy pointed to a picture of the old basketball team. "There is Xander. In all his floppy hair glory. This guy was a real ass." She said pointing to another picture. "Jeffery. He was a year ahead of me but graduated with me. You do the math."

"Unless this school is different then Sunnydale, you have to keep your grades up to be in sports." Angel told her. "If he failed..."

"This school will pass an athlete just to make sure they go to regional." She told him, then laughed at a picture. "I think that was my principal, I never noticed he was on the football team."

Angel looked towards the team that were getting on the bus. "I better get going."

"Okay, I will see you later." She said giving him a kiss.

Angel nodded. "See you at home."

Buffy smiled, she liked the way it sounded when he said that.

When Angel got home he checked the dryer to make sure the clothes were done. He took them out and started to fold the clothes when he heard the front door shut. Putting down the towel he had just finished folding he went to the door and smiled at Buffy. "Hey, I was sure you would get here before me considering I had to ride a bus."

Buffy shrugged holding out a paper bag. "I stopped at Whataburger."

"Did you get me a cookie?" He asked hopefully.

Buffy nodded. "A Whataburger, large fry and a chocolate chip cookie."

"Sweet." Angel laughed taking the bag.

"Hey! Mine is in there too!" She pouting, She saw the basket of laundry on the couch. "Are you doing laundry?"

"I was." He said sitting down and taking his food out of the bag. "Why? Is there something wrong with doing laundry?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. It's actually hot." She watched Angel open his cookie. "Eat your unhealthy food before your yummy dessert."

"Do I have too?" He playfully whined.

"Yup! Now do what your told." She smiled as she grabbed her food, leaned back against the arm of the couch and put her feet in Angel's lap.

Angel smiled. "Only because you asked nicely."

Buffy watched Angel while she ate her fries. "What dentist do you go to?"

"What?" He asked confused. "Why do you want to know that."

Buffy shrugged. "You have like perfect teeth."

"So do you." He told her going back to eating his burger.

"Well it's about that time to get my teeth cleaned and I don't know any dentists here." She told him. "Your dentist wouldn't happen to specialize in kids, would they?"

Angel closed his head and shook his head. "What? Why kids? You don't have a kid I don't know about do you?"

"No!" She laughed. "I just don't do well at the dentist... or any doctors at all, really."

"Oh... well they have a kids area in the same building." Angel looked down at his food, maybe he should bring up the whole young dad thing that he had talked to Cordelia about. "You... won't need a kids dentist in a few years... will you?"

"I think I will always need a kids dentist. I'm pretty squeamish." She said making a grossed out face.

"Good to know." He nodded. "But that isn't what I was talking about."

"Okay... what are you talking about then?" She asked confused.

"Having a kid." He said not looking up.

Buffy's eyes got large. "Kids? Your kidding right?"

"Did you know that kids with young parents have a higher chance of becoming a young parent?" He asked her.

"No. I didn't know that." She whispered. "What does that have to do with..."

"My parents were young. Very young." He told her finally looked at her.

"Okay." She moved her feet out of his lap to sit up. "And you think something like that is going to happen to you?"

Angel took a deep breath. "Well we have never used protection."

"Angel, I have had a IUD for a while now." She told him. "It's a 5 year deal unless I want it taken out sooner, which I won't because lets face it I am WAY to selfish right now to have a kid. I would be better off just getting a dog."

"So there is no way you could be pregnant?" He asked her.

She moved closer to him on the couch, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Nope. There is no way I could be pregnant."

Angel smiled. "Good."

"Your worried about becoming a dad?" She asked tilting her head a little.

He nodded. "It's a scary thought when now I have this scholarship and I could do so much with my life."

"Yeah." She nodded. "You can do a lot. I can totally see you changing the world Angel Sawyer."

Angel laughed. "So..." he playfully smiled at her. "do we have to use condoms?"

Buffy laughed. "Do you want to use condoms?"

"Well I never have before so..." Angel shrugged. "If you feel like we should.."

Buffy laughed again. "Eat up, you are going to need your energy for tonight."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"And then all tomorrow and Sunday..." She smiled.

Angel ate more of his burger. "Is your house going to be done by the time my parents get back or do you need to go back to Oz' house?"

"It should be done by tomorrow." She told him eating her fries. "They should have been done today but they slacked off a little so the main guy... person... said he would stop by on Saturday to make sure everything is done."

"As long as you don't have to go to Oz' house." He told her finishing his sandwich.

Buffy laughed. "Nothing happened with Oz."

"Why isn't Angel here?" Doyle asked Gunn while they ate their snacks at the park.

Gunn shrugged. "He's the hot shot basketball player now."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have to hang out with us." Doyle said taking a bit of his Swiss Roll. "He has been hanging out with us since he joined the team."

"Okay." Gunn said drinking his Mountain Dew. "so it's the hot girlfriend."

Doyle laughed. "But Buffy likes us... right?"

"As far as I know, but she is staying with him while his parents are out of town." Gunn reminded him.

"So, she has her own life. Job and friends." Doyle shrugged eating his Little Debbie snack. "They can't be spending every second together. What would they do?"

Gunn just laughed, Doyle was one of his best friends but he was completely clueless sometimes.

"Come on. Let's go see if Angel wants to hang out." Doyle nudged his friend in the arm and got up from the picnic table.

Gunn followed Doyle to his truck.

"I think we should have called first." Gunn said walking up to Angel's porch.

"Why?" Doyle asked. "He is most likely just reading a book and wouldn't answer the phone anyway."

Gunn shrugged. "I don't know, ever since Buffy got him the cell phone he seems pretty good about answering it."

"What is that?" Doyle asked trying to listen for closely.

"Dude, we should really have called first." Gunn laughed knowing exactly what they were hearing.

Doyle made a face as he put his hand on the door knob. "You think he is watching porn?"

"I hope he wouldn't have the TV up that loud if he was watching porn." Gunn said still laughing. "You can go in alone, I don't need to see this."

Doyle grabbed Gunn by his blue shirt pulling him into the house with him. The two boys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Buffy laying on the kitchen table with her back arched as Angel stood by the edge of the table pounding into her. Buffy was the first to notice them, looking over at them she said. "Hey guys."

When Angel noticed his friends he stopped and looked around frantically for something to cover them up with.

Buffy looked up at Angel and pouted. "Don't stop baby."

Angel turned his head to his friends. "Can you give us a minute?" then began moving in and out of her again.

Doyle and Gunn walked outside and to the porch.

"That was weird, right?" Doyle asked.

Gunn nodded.

Angel walked outside wearing the black lounge pants that Buffy made him for Christmas. He shut the door behind him. "Sorry about that.." Angel told his friends. "I bet if my parents walked in then she would still have told me not to stop."

Buffy opened the door slightly to see Angel out on the porch with his best friends. "Angel, coming?"

She tossed something at him and he caught it.

Angel smiled. "Yeah give me a second."

"Hurry. I'll be upstairs." She smiled before closing the door.

"What was that?" Doyle asked pointing at the piece of clothe in Angel's hand.

Angel laughed. "Nothing."

Gunn slapped Angel's arm. "Those are her underwear, aren't they?"

Angel nodded. "I really gotta go."

Gunn walked down the steps to the sidewalk. "Told you we shoulda called AND we shoulda NOT went in there"


	15. Rents

**Thank you so much for the feedback****BuffyandAngelForeverinLove, xxdawnbreakerxx and Anapeque. I wasn't so sure about the last chapter but you all reassured me about posting it! I hope you like this chapter too, it doesn't have smut in it but I think it's still enjoyable. **

**I am currently working on chapter 16 and hope to have it up soon! Thanks again! You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 15: Rents**

Angel sat on Buffy's couch with her next to him, he was reading a book for his English class and eating a snack while she flipped through a magazine. The Electrician had finished Buffy's house Saturday , Sunday they went to the store then to her house since his parents were coming home soon.

"When are your parents getting home?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Soon." He said not looking up from his book.

Buffy looked up at him from her magazine. "Should you be home when they get home?"

Angel shrugged taking a bite of his cupcake. "Maybe but I'm not done checking out your new wiring."

"You are only eating all my newly bought snacks." She joked.

"Do you want me to go home?" He smiled at her.

Buffy shook her head. "I like it when you are here but didn't you say your mom has been riding you about being home more? Maybe she will want you there when they get back."

"Well they shouldn't be back for another couple of hours." He smiled putting his arm around her. "We should find a way to kill the time."

Buffy nodded giving him a kiss.

"Shit!" Angel ran to the living room to get his shirt when he heard his parents pull in next door. His clothes could be anywhere. "Babe, where are my pants!"

"Um... I think upstairs." She called from the kitchen. "Are you leaving?"

Angel nodded and jogged upstairs. "My parents just pulled in."

A few minutes later Angel came back downstairs buttoning his pants.

"You know it's kind of cute when you walk around in your boxers. See you later?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Mmm." He mumbled in agreement kissing her again.

Angel went over to his house as soon as he walked in the door his mother came downstairs.

"Angel, where have you been? You are never home anymore." His mother asked. She was starting to worry that he had fallen in with the wrong crowd.

"Next door." Was his cryptic response.

"Next door?" His mother asked. "At The Bakermens?"

"No. The other next door." He said annoyed that his mom would think he was spending all his time with a old couple.

"Who lives there?" She asked him.

Angel took a deep breath, here goes nothing... or everything. "My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I wasn't aware. How long has this been going on for?" Jenny wanted to know.

"A few months." He told his mom.

"Why don't you have her come over sometime so we can meet her!" His mother was excited that her son had his first girlfriend.

"What's up son?" Angel's dad asked coming downstairs after putting their luggage away. "No wild parties? I'm disappointed."

Jenny gave her husband an annoyed look. "Don't encourage him. Did you know he has a girlfriend? And that she lives next door."

Ethan shook his head. "No. I didn't." He turned to his son with an amused smile. "She hot?"

"I told him to invite her over sometime." Jenny told Ethan.

"Sound good." He nodded at his wife. "How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Angel asked.

His dad nodded again. "Yeah, I mean we do have to eat. Why not have dinner with your girlfriend."

"Ahhh, I will ask her. She may have other plans." Angel tried to lie.

"What is her favorite food?" His mother asked. "I could make something... if you didn't eat everything or we could order something."

"That sounds like a plan." Ethan smiled.

"Well, I have to talk to her first." Angel reminded his parents.

"So ask her." Ethan laughed. "What is her favorite food. I feel like ordering take out."

"Chinese." Angel answered. "Orange chicken, steamed rice and a vegetable egg roll."

Ethan shook his head with a smile. "How long have you two been together?"

"A few months." His mother answered for him.

"I'm going to go ask her." Angel turned towards the door then turned back to his father. "Order from Easy Wok. It's her favorite."

"That is your favorite." His father smiled.

Angel shrugged. "I got her in to it."

Angel walked into Buffy's house picking up his bag from her couch, he had left it there on accident. He heard Buffy in the kitchen, taking his bag with him he threw his bag on the kitchen table and walked to the kitchen. He got a bottle of juice out of the fridge. "My parents want to meet you."

Buffy jumped. "Oh my god! Angel! You don't do that to me! Can't you make noise when you walk?"

Angel laughed. "and here I thought you could tell when I was around. Isn't it like a super power of yours."

Buffy playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "Now what did you say when you gave me my first heart attack."

"My parents want to meet you." He repeated taking a drink from the bottle of juice in his hand.

"I don't do good parent." She told him seriously. "But I will do it for you. When?"

"Tonight." He replied taking a drink again.

"Okay, I just had my second heart attack!" She exclaimed. "Tonight? That doesn't give me much time to you know... flee the country."

Angel laughed as he walked closer to Buffy, stopping in front of her. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just mentioned that I had a girlfriend and my mom said she wanted to meet you sometime. Tonight was my dads idea."

Buffy took a deep breath, Angel put his hands on her hips. "They are ordering Chinese."

"Easy Wok?" She asked pouting.

Angel nodded. "They asked for your favorite."

"My favorite?" She asked him. "So this is going to be friendly? I mean if they want to know something that I like it can't be bad... right?"

"Lets hope." Angel sighed. "Let's just stay away from the topic of your age."

Buffy nodded. "What time?"

"Dad likes to eat exactly at 6:00. Don't ask me why." He shrugged. "Just always has."

At 5:50 PM Angel went to Buffy's house to walk her over. They stayed at her house until right before 6:00. Buffy was so nervous she was fidgeting, she didn't like to meet parents. She always thought they were going to look down on her. Like she wasn't good enough, this time it was worse because she loved Angel, even if she hadn't told him yet. Then there was the fact that she was older then him.

"Just to warn you, my mom has this thing where as soon as you are in the door she is all over you." He told her. "... Well, me anyway."

"Right." Buffy nodded taking a deep breath. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

Just like Angel had said as soon as the door closed behind him his mother went straight for the door.

"Buffy, hello! You are my sons girlfriend? It didn't even register in my mind that you lived next door to us. We should have done a Welcome Wagon type thing for you!" His mother gushed.

Buffy looked up shocked when she heard her friend's voice. "You know I didn't even realize that you lived here either." Buffy told her.

"You two know each other?" Angel asked.

Buffy nodded. "I actually met your mom my first day here. I bought a bunch of stuff from her store."

"Well thank you for contributing to my college fund." He smiled. "...turned car fund."

"Not a problem!" Buffy laughed.

"I am going to go check on dinner." Jenny said heading to the kitchen. "Do you need help putting the take out in dishes?" Angel heard his mother call to his father.

Buffy looks around and picked up a picture of Angel and his mom. "Has this always been here?"

Angel nodded.

"Oh... how did I not notice that?" She asked him worried. "Angel this is really weird. I mean your mom is my friend."

"Yeah, it is." He put his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go?"

"That would be rude." She said biting her lip. "I don't want to be rude."

Angel nodded. "Okay, that's good because I think my mom is going to kill me so stay as long as you can."

"Son, do we really need dishes?" Ethan asked walking out of the kitchen. "Your mother says we need dishes."

Angel shook his head motioning to Buffy. "We normally just eat out of the carton."

"Jenny! No dishes. We are eating like men tonight." Ethan smiled turning back into the kitchen.

"Men? You mean cavemen right?" The couple heard Jenny say to her husband.

Jenny and Ethan brought the Chinese food out to the table, setting the Orange Chicken in front of Buffy and the Bourbon Chicken in front of Angel. Jenny watched as Angel took some of his Bourbon Chicken and placed it in Buffy's carton and she took some if her Orange Chicken placing it in Angel's carton. It was like they had done this so many times before, like they had been together for years instead of months. Jenny didn't know what to make of it, Buffy was older then her son she knew that for a fact but she liked Buffy. They were friends. This was going to be hard.

"So, Buffy what would you like to drink?" Jenny asked. "Soda... Wine?"

"Um... water is fine." Buffy said looking at Angel quickly. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh. Don't forget your vegetable egg roll." Ethan smiled handing her the carton with egg rolls in it.

Buffy smiled nervously. "Thanks." She was friends with Jenny, she had gone out with Jenny and Ethan before. She was completely comfortable with them but now everything was different. She was dating their son and now everyone knew it. Maybe ignorance really was bliss.

Jenny had been polite and civil the whole time but she would drop a few hints that she didn't like the situation. A comment here and there about Buffy's age was enough proof for Buffy. Ethan on the other hand acted completely normal like it didn't faze him at all that his 18 year old son was dating a 22 year old.

Angel stepped out on the porch with Buffy when she was about to leave, shutting the door behind them.

"Was that okay?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.

Angel nodded then shook his head. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I have never introduced my 22 year old girlfriend to my mother who just happens to be a friend of my said girlfriend. Next time I will know what to expect."

"So in other words you know nothing?" Buffy asked. "Must be new territory for you- not knowing something." she laughed then turned serious. "What are the odds I will ever see you again?"

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Depends on how much my dad can talk her down."

"Oh." Buffy put her hand over her mouth when she let out a small burp.

Angel laughed. "That second egg roll going to make another appearance?"

Buffy pouted. "Hey!"

"Your so cute." Angel smiled kissing her softly.

Ethan looked out the dinning room window at his son on the porch holding his girlfriend. He saw how they acted together, how they acted towards together. Angel was happy, they were good together. When his son kissed his girlfriend he decided to give them some privacy and went upstairs to find his wife. She was most likely having some kind of an attack. Weather it was a panic, anxiety or heart attack he was sure she needed him... or some medication.

Angel sat in his room waiting for his parents. He knew something was going to blow up, his mom had known Buffy since the day she moved to Sunnydale. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Buffy! I can't believe this! She's my friend! After all these months I find out the boyfriend she had been coming to me for advise about is my own son!" Angel heard his mom yell. Yeah this wasn't going to be pretty at all.

"Do you think that is why she helped you? She knew it would be her boyfriend getting the new car?" Ethan asked, his voice sounded like it was getting further away. They must have been walking down the hallway to go to their room. Wait, Buffy was the friend they had mentioned that helped them?

"No, she was just as surprised as we were to see her." His mother said closing their bedroom door.

Great, now he couldn't hear them. Now he had no clue what his fate would be... or if he even had a fate because his parents might just kill him.

Jenny took a deep breath, sitting on the bed. "I can't believe this!"

"Don't freak out, I'm sure there is some kind of medication to get you through this." Ethan joked.

Jenny looked at her husband, he could tell she was annoyed.

"She is 22, Ethan. He is 18." She said. "This isn't really something to joke about!"

"I know how old they both are." He said sitting next to his wife. "I know this is hard, but he is 18. A legal adult now. We cant tell him what to do."

"Why not? He's still our son." Jenny pouted.

"Your right. He is. That is why we have to trust him. When was the last time Angel actually did something wrong?" Ethan said rubbing his wife's back.

Jenny sighed, hiding her face in her hands. "Apparently whenever he started dating a 22 year old woman... and who knows what else they did since then!"

Ethan nodded smiling, earning a smack from Jenny.

"What? I can't be happy that my son is a man now? And I mean really a man." He laughed.

Jenny hit him again. "Can you just take this seriously?"

Ethan shook his head. "It's not in my nature."

"I could kill you both! You and that man of a son of yours." Jenny shouted agitated.

"You could." Ethan nodded. "You would be a lot richer considering we both have life insurance policies."

Angel's eye got large when he heard his mother yell "I could kill you both!" Yeah, the no future thing was option number 1. He looked out his window towards Buffy's house, her bedroom was dark. He wished she was in there, he wished he could go over there. If he was going to die tonight at his mother's hand then he wanted to at least die happy.

Angel jerked slightly, startled when his bedroom door burst open.

"Nice job, Son! She's hot!" His dad held his hand up for Angel to slap it. He looked at his dad confused. "Come on! This is when you high five me back." His dad held his hand up again for a do over.

Angel looked at his mom who looked annoyed but had a small smile on her face as she looked at his dad. She often had that look when his dad was around, so that didn't tell him much but he did know he heard her say she was going to kill him. Maybe this was all part of her master plan. He looked at his dad who was still smiling with his hand in the air. Angel uncertainly lifted his hand and slowly hit his fathers hand.

"All right!" His dad laughed. "Score for young Sawyer!"

Angel didn't know if he should speak, his mother gave him life she could take it away. Tonight he wouldn't be surprised if his mother did just that.

"How long?" She asked crossing her arms.

Angel looked from his mom to dad then back to him mom again. "Almost 4 months."

His mother turned away from him and ran her hand through her hair, turning back to Angel. "So since she moved here!"

Angel nodded. "Pretty much."

"Wow, who would have thought." His dad smiled.

Jenny slapped her husband for the third time that night then turned to Angel. "Your grounded."

"How long?" He asked wearily. His mother was totally going to kill him and just tell people he was grounded as a cover.

"Well as your father has told me over and over again tonight, you are 18, there for I can't really ground you for your mistakes now.. but I can ground you for what you did when you were still a minor." She told him sternly. That was her logic and her husband was at least allowing her that much.

Angel nodded.

"How long?" Jenny asked Angel. Was that the question of the hour? That was the third time in five minutes those words were spoken.

"I told you... almost 4..." Angel was confused.

"Son, she means how long do you want to be grounded." His father spoke up.

Angel looked at his parents oddly. "I get a choice?"

"You have never been in trouble before so this is my gift to you. Plus..." His father then mouthed the words 'She's hot.'

Angel looked unsure. "Um... a week?"

"I would have gone with less, but whatever," His dad shrugged with a smile.

"What?" Angel asked. "What!"

"Let the grounding begin." His mother said with a sarcastic smile.

His parents left his room, before his father shut the door behind him he smiled again. "Nice job."

Angel nodded giving his dad a half smile. "She's hot."

"Oh yeah!" His dad nodded back, shutting the door.

Buffy heard a knock on the front door, she didn't know who it could be. When she opened the door she saw her boyfriend's mother. "Jenny, hey."

"Why? Just tell me that much. Why would you enter a relationship with my son?" She asked walking into Buffy's house.

"With all due respect, I didn't know he was your son." Buffy told her friend.

"And that makes it okay? He was just a kid. He still is! He's is grounded right now." Jenny told the blonde.

"He's 18." Buffy said

Jenny nodded. "Your right, he is. I have never had to ground him before, he was always such a good kid."

"I know." Buffy whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Did you ever even tell yourself that you should end it?" Jenny asked.

Buffy nodded. "To be honest, I did. Not in the beginning because I feel like I was a different person then but somewhere along the line being with Angel... it changed me. That is when I started to tell my self to run, run as fast as I could and not to look back."

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you?"

"Because.." Buffy whispered. "My heart was telling me no. I was in to deep and I knew it."

"You love him?" Jenny questioned.

Buffy nodded. "But he doesn't know."

"Why?" Her boyfriend's mother asked.

"Because he is only 18." Buffy said on the verge of tears.

"Which brings me to my next question. Why on earth would a 22 year old smart successful woman with a business start a relationship with a 17 year old boy in high school? Do you ever think that maybe he isn't ready for that kind of relationship?"

Buffy looked up at Jenny with a questioning look. "What kind of relationship do you think we have?"

"Sex, I presume." Jenny stated.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but not as much anymore. And to answer your question, I don't know.. it just happened. When I first met Angel I knew he was younger and I was just teasing him, I mean he was looking through my bedroom window every night..."

"He was looking through your bedroom window?" Jenny shouted.

"I thought you knew... he didn't tell you how it all got started?" Buffy questioned.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm asking you."

Buffy motioned for Jenny to follow her into the living room to sit down. "I had this feeling that someone was watching me at night... when I was getting undressed so I would never fully get undressed... not where he could see me at least."

"Why didn't you just close your blinds?" Jenny asked.

"Oh but that would have been the smart thing to do. I guess I liked the feeling... the thrill of the thought that someone was watching me. It was wrong, I see that now.. I just.. I'm not the sam..." Buffy didn't know how to explain it.

"I know." Jenny said with a small smile."Your not the same person you were when you moved here. I have noticed a change in you."

"Yeah, well that changes name is Angel Sawyer. He has made me a better person." Buffy gave her boyfriend's mom a small smile. "At first, I just wanted to help him. When I first actually met him, had a real conversation with him he looked so confused. He was invited to this party by a bunch of total jerks, believe me, I met them. He wanted to fit in, and I wanted to help him fit in. I showed up at the party just to make it look like we were dating so they wouldn't make fun of him. I even encouraged him to get with Cordelia. I knew he liked her and she is his age."

"Cordelia Chase?" Jenny raised her eyebrows. "I would rather he be with you. That girl has no sense of responsibility."

Buffy looked down and smiled. "Yeah well, she was who he liked. I did screw up that night though, I felt SO bad about it. All weekend I had my blind closed, I had never felt that much regret in my life. I knew I was in the wrong because I am older than he is... even if sometimes he acts older than me. I thought I would just help him again.. I had told everyone at the party that we were dating so I showed up at the school, I told him he could either get in the car with me and act like he left with his girlfriend or we could stage a break up."

"I take it he got in the car with you?" Jenny asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, and he asked me out. Up until that point I was still trying to get him to ask Cordelia out but as soon as he asked me... I heard him say those words and I knew. I was already in to deep. I already had feelings for him and I barely knew him"

"You were in love with him after just meeting him?" Jenny questioned.

Buffy nodded. "I didn't know it at the time because I had never been in love, I just knew I had these feelings for him. After that we kind of got in to this old couple's routine. He would come over every day after school and do his homework and have a snack. We would hang out.. and do other things until he needed to go home."

Jenny looked grossed out. "You can leave that part out. At least he was doing his homework."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I kind of made him. Not that he wouldn't have done it anyway, he is really responsible and he likes school... the learning part of it anyway. But... that kind of changed when he joined the basketball team."

"Do you think he was taking on to much? His father and I thought he shouldn't join the team." Jenny told Buffy.

"At first, I encouraged it. I was the one that told him about the try outs but when he started to doubt whether or not he should be on the team I thought I should play the supportive girlfriend card and go with what he wanted." Buffy explained. "Things changed when he joined the team and I don't know if they changed because he was on the team or if it was some other reason. Our communication kind of crashed after that."

"What do you mean?" Jenny wanted to know.

"He acted different. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me about certain things, he wasn't coming over as much." Buffy looked down, one thing was for sure she couldn't tell his mother about Ms. French. "I wasn't sure he wanted to be with me."

"But you are still together." She noted.

Buffy nodded. "We talked it out eventually and I think we are in a better place because of it."

"Well..." Jenny sighed. "As my husband pointed out that son of mine is 18 now... he can legally do what he wants but he is still living under my roof so please, as long as he keeps his grades up and doesn't end up in jail then I guess I have to be okay with you two being together."

"You don't have to be okay with it but it would really mean a lot if you were." Buffy told her friend.

"Yes well... he is still grounded. " She told Buffy. "The grounding it just for doing it when he wasn't legal. He should have told us, he didn't even tell us he had a girlfriend!"

"Ouch! That hurts." Buffy joked.


	16. I Love You, Bro!

I literally wrote this chapter in like an hour so I hope it doesn't suck to bad. LOL It's a short one but I have another one that I will post very very soon! I am currently working on chapter 18. Thank you for all your feed back on the last chapter!

Chapter 16: I love you, Bro!

"Hey man!" Angel jerked out of his trance and looked towards the voice that had just entered his room. Seeing Gunn walking further into his room Angel quickly shut the curtains in his window, his friend had seen enough of Buffy as it was and he didn't want Gunn to know that Buffy was giving him a peep show.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked his friend getting up from his desk chair. "I'm grounded."

"I know." Gunn said laying down on the bed. "I guess your mom cares about my schoolin' or something cause she called ME asking if I needed to study."

Angel looked at Gunn questionably. "You actually want to study?"

"Hell no!" Gunn exclaimed picking up one of Angel's text books off of his bed and tossed it further away from him. "but I figured you needed some kind of human contact at home..." he glanced at Angel's bedroom window. "not the kind of contact you would be getting from her though. You know I ain't like that."

"And I don't want you to be." Angel said shaking his head and leaned back to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Speaking of contact you don't want... anything going on with Ms. French?" Gunn asked.

Angel crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "I am avoiding her like the plague."

"That workin' for you?" He laughed at his friend.

"So far." Angel nodded. "She hasn't come after me."

Gunn burst out laughing getting a odd look from Angel. "Sorry, man. I just got a picture of her chasing you down the hall in my head and its hilarious! It would be funny as hell if she was chasing you down and she ended up trippin' or something." Gunn broke out into another fit of laughter pointing to his head. "Yeah, it's even hilariouser with her fallin' on her face."

"Glad you find it humorous but hilariouser?" Angel asked with a concerned look. "You really do need my help."

"Nah, man. Forget about that." Gunn said sitting up and moving to the edge of Angel's bed. "Let's talk ladies!"

"I think your education is more of a concern here." Angel told his friend as he walked over picking up up the text books one by one to look at them. "or you know, you graduating at all." When Angel found the text book he was looking for he opened it to the bookmarked page from their latest assignment. "You need to work on your English."

Gunn took the text book from his dark haired friend, closing it and tossing it back on the bed. "When am I ever going to use English, anyways?"

"Other then everyday for the rest of your life?" Angel said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! I want to hear about what is going on with Buffy... unlike Doyle who wants to SEE what is going on with Buffy." Gunn laughed.

Angel's annoyance was written all over his face. "Don't bring that up!"

"Okay." Gunn smiled holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why the hell would you guy's just walk in like that?" Angel burst out. "You can't knock first?"

"Wasn't my idea. I had a pretty good idea what was going on but Doyle... well you know him, he... didn't." Gunn explained. "Tell me what's going on with that. Well not THAT but I want to know what is going on with the two of you."

"Things are good." Angel said with a small smile. "It would be better if I wasn't grounded but that is my own fault."

"You want her human contact, huh?" Gunn smiled.

Angel nodded. "Would be nice."

"I bet."

Angel's smile got wider. "Always is."

"Hell yeah!" Gunn smiled leaning in for Angel to tell him.. anything.

Angel laughed at his friends actions. "What are we girls?"

"Dude, you are the only one of us that has a girl right now.. I am livin' through you!" Gunn explained.

Angel leaned closer to his friend. "I thought Doyle was the one that needed to live vicariously through someone else, hell before I met Buffy I was living vicariously through YOU."

"and now look at you, Mr Popular Basketball Star with a smokin' older girlfriend. You put me to shame!" He joked leaning over to knock Angel in the leg. "So, spill man."

"Fine." Angel took a deep breath, he hoped he wouldn't regret this. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I already know the sex is good." Gunn smiled but his smile quickly fell from his face when he realized Angel wasn't amused. "Sorry."

Angel watched his friend for a minute with a serious look on his face then suddenly smile. "Amazing is more like it, but whatever."

Gunn smiled again nodding. "That's what I'm talkin' bout! You guys serious?"

What do you mean by serious?" Angel questioned sitting back down in his desk chair, he glanced towards his closed window, Buffy was most likely gone by now.

"Bro, I know you were admiring the view when I came in here and you know I ain't talkin' bout the flower garden out there!"

Angel whipped his head towards his friend. "Shut up!"

"Yeah, okay." Gunn chuckled. "None of my business what you two do to get your rocks off when you can't be with each other."

"Your right! It isnt!" Angel said upset.

"Friendly conversation here." Gunn reminded him. "By serious I mean do you see yourself being with her past high school or is this just a fling?"

"I don't know." Angel shrugged. "That would be up to her."

"Meaning..." Gunn tried to pry more information out of him.

Angel looked down at his outstretched legs. "I care to much about her for it to just be a fling and I think she cares more about me then she is letting on but at the same time how many relationships actually last past high school?"

"Your asking me? Hell if I know." Gunn shrugged.

"59 percent of high school relationships end in divorce." Angel told him. "Most relationships don't even get that far!"

"Divorce?" Gunn asked with his mouth hanging open. "That means marriage had to be involved, right? Your thinkin' marriage?"

Angel shrugged. "Well it does tend to happen at some point."

"With Buffy?" Gunn asked still shocked. "Your thinkin' marriage with Buffy?"

"Again, that would depend on her." Angel threw his hands up in defeat.

Rubbing his face and taking it in for a second Gunn looked back up at his friend. "So your like... in love with her?"

"It's confusing." Angel leaned back in his chair, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation right now.

"How is it confusing?" Gunn asked. "You either love her or you don't."

"It's confusing because I have never been in love before!" Angel shouted looking back over at Gunn, then realizing his parents where him he lowered his voice and could only hope they didn't hear his little outburst. "I don't have anything to compare it to... I know I have love for her but I don't know if I love her or if I am IN love with her." That wasn't true. He knew, he just didn't want anyone else to know.

"There is a difference?" Gunn questioned.

Angel nodded. "Of course there is a difference. I love you, I love Doyle, I love Cordelia but that is all friend love."

"You friend love Cordelia?" Gunn smiled. "Times have changed."

"Yeah." Angel nodded. "Your telling me!"

"So just compare your friend love for Cordelia with whatever you feel for Buffy... is it the same?" Gunn tried to help.

Angel shook his head. "It's not the same, Buffy is my girlfriend... there are romantic feelings there, I don't have that for Cordelia... anymore."

"Okay then, compared to what you used to feel for Cordelia... how do you feel about Buffy?" Now Gunn really wanted to know what Angel was going to say, he knew his friend was in love but he wanted to hear him admit it.

"It's... like... ten times what I ever felt for Cordelia." Angel said softly then stood up pacing his bedroom, raising his voice slightly. "I can't get her out of my head!" He threw his hands up above his head, dropping them again. "Buffy is what I think about before I go to bed and as soon as I wake up in the morning! My thought randomly drift to her when I am trying my hardest to concentrate on something... anything! I want to spend every waking second with her... hell even when I'm not awake I want to be with her! Just knowing she is there, next to me, it gives me this calming feeling. When we kiss, it's almost like no one else is there. I forget about everything and everyone... it's just us. Nothing else matters! When I think about my future all I see is her! All I want is her! The future used to scare the shit out of me! I never knew what was going to happen in the future, I hate it when I am in the unknown. I could be completely lost but at the thought of her being with me... I know everything is going to be okay!" Angel took a deep breath, he didn't expect all that to just come pouring out.

"Your in love." Gunn stated.

"No." Angel said looking down at the floor and then back up to his friend. "You think?"

Gunn nodded.

"Maybe." Angel said softly.

"That was some heavy shit right there." Gunn said raising his eyebrows. "You okay?"

Angel nodded, looking away from Gunn.

"Feel better gettin' that out?" Gunn wanted to know.

Angel nodded again. "Oddly, yeah."

"You gunna tell her?" Gunn questioned again.

Angel shook his head. "There is no way she feels the same way."

"Why?"

"I'm sure I don't occupy her mind as much as she does mine and she is older then me, there is no way she would want to be tied down to someone as young as I am." Angel said still not looking up.

Gunn watched his friend stare at the same spot on the carpet for a few minutes. "You don't know that.. besides, with the way she looks no one would even know she is older then you."

"We would know."

Gunn got off the bed looking down at the floor where Angel was looking. "There something really interesting about that part of the floor I should know bout? Cause if hell is about to open up in your bedroom I would like to know now so I can get my black ass outta here!

"What?" Angel asked with a slight chuckle, finally looking up at his friend.

"I don't know, maybe you have one of those super special brains that can see weird shit that no one else can see. If somethin' is goin' on you gotta warn a brother! You know the black dude always dies first!" Gunn exaggerated.

Angel laughed, shaking his head. "Did you actually want to study?"

"Didn't I already say no?" Gunn said walking towards the door. "I will let you get you get back to your creepy way of getting your rocks off." Gunn pointed to the window.

"Don't really feel like it anymore." Angel replied getting out of his chair once again.

"and by the way Bro, I love you too." Gunn smiled batting his eye lashes at Angel as he walked out the door, closing it just as Angel's text book came in contact with the door where Gunn's head was a few second before.

Angel laughed softly shaking his head again at his friend. He couldn't believe he just revealed so much of his feelings to Gunn, he hadn't meant to but once he started he just couldn't stop it. He didn't like the fact that Gunn now knew something that Buffy didn't know but he didn't want to creep her out by telling her that she was on his mind so much.

Gunn had always had a way of making Angel realize something that he wasn't aware of but he was wrong about one thing, Angel wasn't in love with Buffy. He was completely, insanely in love with Buffy. He already knew that, he was sure of it but just didn't want to admit it. He couldn't tell her though, not unless she gave him some sort of sign that she felt even a little like he did. Nothing was worse then telling someone you loved them and not getting the same reply back. This is why he didn't want to admit to anyone, most of all himself that he was in love with the girl next door, he didn't want it to change their relationship. If he admitting to his feelings he would have the urge to confess those feelings to Buffy, if she didn't return the feelings then their relationship could be ruined. That was something he didn't want. Their relationship was strong, if anything Ms. French helped prove that.

Angel's eye's quickly glanced up, with a curious look on his face he made his way over to the window opening the curtain enough to peak threw. Seeing Buffy laying in her bed in a pair of tiny shorts and a black lace bra reading a book, he smiled. He was happy she didn't put all her clothes back on. Quickly sitting in his chair again he pushed himself over to the window and opened the curtain all the way and pushed his window up. Maybe he was wrong, he did feel like getting back to what they were doing before Gunn showed up.

Buffy must have seen the motion out of the corner of her eye because she looked up at Angel and smiled. Putting her book down, she got out of bed and slowly walked closer to the window so Angel could see her better. She tucked her hair behind her left ear, slowly trailing her hands down her body until she got to the button on her jean shorts. Angel didn't know what was sexier- the way she looked right now as she slid her shorts down her toned legs or the fact that she had been reading.


	17. Birthday

**Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. I hadn't planned on putting that in there but after talking to J. August Richards I felt I needed to have a little more Gunn in this story. I got a small case of writers block while I was working on this chapter but I hope you enjoy it in spite of that.**

**Chapter 17: Birthday**

Buffy looked around her kitchen wondering what else she needed to clean or rearrange. Her mother was coming to visit her for her birthday and she wanted everything to be perfect. Joyce Summers had been wanting to visit Sunnydale since her daughter moved there but Buffy would always come up with a reason why she shouldn't. Now she didn't have a reason and Joyce wanted to be there for her birthday. They never spent a birthday apart, just because Buffy had moved a few hours away that wasn't going to change. It also just so happened to be Angel's first full day of freedom.

Buffy looked up when she heard the front door open and shut, waiting for the person to make their way through her house. It was either: Angel, Oz or someone there to steal all of her valuables. She smiled when she saw it was her first guess. "Hey, how is your first day of freedom?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I left the house." He said making his way to give her a kiss. "Freedom sure makes a guy hungry."

Buffy watched Angel get into her fridge. "Does the place look okay?"

"Sure." Angel shrugged as he peaked his head over the refrigerator door to look around. "Why?"

"Well Mr. Jailbird." Buffy smiled crossing her arms. "My mom is coming in a few hours."

"What?" He asked shutting the fridge door.

Buffy nodded. "I couldn't tell you because you were grounded but she is coming for my birthday."

"Does that mean I won't be able to spend your birthday with you?" Angel asked her.

"It might be better for you if you didn't" Buffy laughed. "My mom isn't mean or anything it's just... the first thing she is going to notice is your age."

"Are you ashamed?" Angel joked.

"No." Buffy smiled as Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just want to shield you as much as possible."

Angel narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "How bad could it be?"

Buffy shrugged. "Your the first younger guy I have ever dated and my mom is a wild card. Never know what she is going to do."

"That must be where you get it from." Angel smiled.

"Haha." Buffy smiled walking over to the kitchen counter. "Would you like to help me cook dinner for my mom tonight?"

"You arn't going to order something?" Angel laughed.

"I was thinking about it but my mom bought me cook wear for Christmas and she is going to want to know how it worked out." Buffy shrugged pulling out some shiny red pots. "I have yet to cook with them... or cook at all since she got them for me."

Angel walked up behind her, leaning against the counter. "Am I going to get roped into cooking the whole thing?"

"Most likely." Buffy nodded. "But I will watch you!"

Angel sighed taking a deep breath.

"What are you going to make?" She asked without him confirming that he was actually going to cook. She knew he would.

"Whatever is your moms favorite, I guess." He said shrugging. "But you will have to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Angel. "Tomorrow's my birthday."

"I know." Angel smiled.

"I can't. Me and my mom are always together for our birthdays, I can't just ditch her and leave her here." She told him.

"So bring her." He told her. "I'm sure my parents will want to meet my girlfriends mom. Plus my mom said something about giving you a lame ass birthday like she normally gives me."

Buffy slapped him in the arm. "Stop it!"

"Ouch!" Angel rubbed his arm, giving her a half smile. "You know you are starting to treat me like my mom treats my dad!"

"Your dad is a lucky man then." She smiled.

"Eww." Angel made a grossed out face, pushing away from the counter. "I did't mean it like that."

Buffy laughed. "Okay, I will see if she wants to go tomorrow."

"Good." Angel smiled. "Now what does your mom want tonight?"

"She liked Italian." Buffy shrugged.

"Okay." Angel nodded. "Chicken or Beef?"

"This a wedding?" Buffy asked playfully. "Chicken."

"How does Baked Pasta Romana and stuffed mushrooms sound?" Angel asked his girlfriend.

"You can make that?" Buffy asked amazed. "I thought that stuff was only from Olive Garden."

Angel laughed. "My mom taught me. Now, dessert will be hard this late in the day so... do you want to pick something up?"

"Sure." Buffy took a deep breath. "You get started and I will go to the store." She made her way to the door way but stopped and turned back to Angel. "Can you make me Cheese Cake tomorrow?"

"Sure." He replied getting a few pans out. "Only because it's your birthday." He looked through her cupboards then called for her before she made it to the front door. "Babe! I am going to need a few things to make dinner... or everything. Do you want me to just go with you?"

Buffy nodded. "I won't know what the hell it is you need."

"Not even if I wrote a list?" He smiled.

"Not even if you wrote a list." She smiled.

"Do we really need all this?" Buffy asked setting the paper bags full of groceries on the counter.

Angel nodded putting more bags next to the others. "We should get started..."

"When you say we..." Buffy trailed off.

"I mean me." Angel nodded.

Buffy smiled kissing him. "That's my baby."

Angel laughed shaking his head and started to empty the bags.

"Music?" She asked him, turning the stereo on that was pushed against the wall on the kitchen counter.

Buffy sat on the counter watching Angel cook while listening to the radio. "You know it's pretty hot watching you cook."

"I do recall you saying that when I cooked for you at my house." He nodded as he finished preparing the Pasta and setting it to the side.

"I can not tell a lie." She smiled. She gasped when she heard the next song come on the radio. "Oh my god! I love this song! Who ever says they don't like Vanilla Ice is deranged."

"Right, because he wasn't a one hit wonder or anything." Angel smiled while he washed the mushrooms.

Buffy jumped off the counter and started to dance.

"Nice. Vanilla Ice style!" Angel laughed cutting the mushrooms and started on the cheese mixture.

"I know right! I'm so awesome." Buffy laughed jumping back up on the counter. "How long does this stuff take to cook because my mom will more then likely be here in like 45 minutes."

"Ahh, Pasta takes about 35 minutes and the mushrooms about 15 minutes in the oven." He answered her.

"So it should be ready as soon as she walks in the door?" She asked her boyfriend.

Angel nodded. "If I get everything in the oven as soon as I can."

"Oh my god!" Buffy shrieked turning the radio up louder. "Is this like old songs that rock day?"

Angel winced when he heard the lyrics to Everybody Dance Now get louder. "You mean songs that kids now days want nothing to do with?"

"Hey! I like this song." Buffy laughed.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He told her as he started to dance around her kitchen to the song. Buffy watched him from her place on the kitchen counter until he grabbed her by the hand when C&C Music Factory said 'Guys grab a girl'. Buffy danced beside Angel to the song as he sang off key. Angel grabbed a wooden spoon off the counter as a microphone and hit a high note that was very off key. "Everybody dance now!"

Buffy laughed. "Your so awesome, I love you!"

Angel's smile fell from his face and he lowered the spoon. "What?"

"Oh god!" Buffy said turning around to leave.

"Say it again." He said in a low voice

Buffy shook her head. "I... I don't know what your talking about."

"You said it. I heard you. You said you love me. You love me." He smiled. "Say it again."

Buffy turned back around to look at Angel. She noticed his smile. A smile is a good reaction. "I love you."

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up a few inches. "I love you too."

Buffy smiled back and kissed him.

"Shit!" Angel cursed grabbing his pants when the doorbell rang. "Why does this always happen when parents are involved?"

Buffy laughed, grabbing a light yellow sundress from her closet. "Maybe we just have sex to much."

Angel stood up, looking at Buffy seriously. "Not possible."

"Hurry." She mumbled as she kissed him, then made her way to her bedroom door.

"Buffy." He called. She turned to look back at him as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I love you."

Buffy smiled at him. "I love you too."

Buffy walked down the stairs quickly to open the front door. "Hey mom."

"Take you long enough?" Her mother smiled.

"Sorry." Buffy smiled back.

Joyce looked started as she saw a man run down the stairs and out of view into what looked like the kitchen. "Who was that?"

Angel closed the oven and hurried back to Buffy and her mom. "Sorry about that Mrs. Summers, I didn't want dinner to burn."

"And you are?" She asked him.

"Mom, this is Angel." Buffy told her mother, putting her hand on Angel's chest.

"Angel?" Her mother asked, turning to him. "I thought you would be... older."

Buffy took a deep breath and mumbled to Angel. "I told you." She turned to her mom. "Would you like a tour while dinner is cooling?"

"I'll make the salad while you do that." Angel said walking back into the kitchen.

After Buffy gave her mother a tour of the house they made their way to the dining room where Angel was setting the table. She hoped her mom hadn't seen her thong that was laying on the floor, her mother normally would have said something so maybe her mother didn't know that she and Angel had been having sex right before she got there.

"Well Buffy, I must say..." Her mother glanced around the house. "This actually looks like a house I would live in."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah well it didn't look like this when I first moved here."

"Oh, I am sure of that." Joyce watched Angel as he moved around her daughters house with ease. He seemed to know where everything was. "Buffy, could I talk to you... in the kitchen."

Buffy followed her mom into the kitchen, as soon as they were further enough away for Angel not to hear them her mother turned around to face her.

"How old is he?" Joyce asked in a hushed voice.

"Eighteen." Buffy told her mother.

Joyce looked towards the kitchen door to make sure Angel wasn't there. "Well at least he is legal. My God Buffy!"

"You mean 17 isn't legal?" She said sarcastically.

Joyce gasped. "Were you with him when he was 17, Buffy!"

"Why does it matter? He is 18 now and his parents are totally cool with it... okay not totally but I am friends with his mom." Buffy rambled.

Joyce looked at Buffy disappointed. "Your lucky you didn't go to jail! And for the record if you did go to jail I would have let you rot!"

Buffy laughed.

"Okay not really but you should know better Buffy." Her mother added.

"Lesson learned." Buffy laughed walking back to Angel.

They all sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Buffy, this is delicious!" Joyce said biting into a stuffed mushroom. "When did you learn how to cook so well?"

"Actually, Angel made it." Buffy smiled at him.

Joyce looked at Angel. "It really is delicious, Angel."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" Angel asked Buffy as he was about to leave.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, are you sure your parents want us there?"

"Of course, my mom has been talking about your birthday all week." He told her, giving her a kiss.

Buffy hugged him. "How bad was my mom tonight?"

"Not bad." He said into her hair, then added with a small smile. "I think she has a problem with my age though."

"That whole Can I Talk To You In The Kitchen thing was about your age." She pouted. "I don't think I made it much better when I told her we were together when you were 17."

"Parents." Angel smiled.

"You better get home." She smiled back at him. "I love you."

"Love you too babe." Angel smiled brighter. "I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that."

"I won't get tired of hearing it so say it all you want." She said biting her lip.

Angel kissed her. "Just to warn you, I will be saying it as much as possible."

Joyce hurried quietly into her daughters bedroom, when she saw her daughter sleeping she stopped to look at her. She couldn't believe it had been 23 years since she gave birth to her beautiful daughter. Her whole world changed January 20th 1981, her life wasn't about her anymore, it wasn't about her husband. Her whole life became about this little girl that she brought into the world, now that little girl was all grown up and her life still revolved around the woman that little girl had grown up to be. She was a woman that would make any mother proud. She was a beautiful, smart, brave woman but still had her moments when she needed her mother, Joyce was more then happy to be there when she had those moments. After all you never stop being a mother, long after your child is 18 years old you will still be a mother. It's a life time job that Joyce wouldn't trade for the world.

"Mom?" Buffy whispered, slowly blinking her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Joyce smiled down at her daughter. "Just thinking."

Buffy laughed sleepily. "Thinking about how much I have grown since I was born?"

Joyce nodded and sat down on her daughters bed, Buffy sat up. "Mom, you do this every year."

"I can't help it." She brushed her daughters hair away from her face. "You will always be my baby."

"I know." She smiled hugging her mom. "and you will always be my mommy."

"I'm not going to cry." Joyce laughed taking a deep breath. "Shopping?"

Buffy nodded. "Another thing we do every year."

Buffy walked through the mall carrying a few shopping bags with her mom. Her mom always took her shopping on her birthday, then they would go out for lunch and ice cream.

"You know, I think this is the first time in a long time that we are at the mall together and you arn't running off after some boy." Joyce laughed.

"Mom, I have a boyfriend." Buffy told her.

"That stopped you before?" Joyce joked.

Buffy laughed. "I see your point, that was with Spike though. Things weren't very good with Spike."

"Oh, I don't know." Her mother shrugged. "I like Spike."

"Of course you do." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Now you like him, but when I first started dating him you hated him."

"Well yeah." Joyce laughed. "At first glance he doesn't look like the type of guy you bring home to mom."

"He isn't." Buffy commented.

"I learned that you have to give him a chance. He is actually a very nice young man." Joyce said looking at an outfit in a window display. "and he is your age."

"He's older than me." Buffy corrected.

"Exactly!" Her mother agreed.

Buffy sighed. "What is the difference between Spike being 7 years older than me or me being 4 years older than Angel?"

"Buffy, it's okay for a man to older then the woman." Her mother said walking into the store.

"But not for the woman to be older then the man?" Buffy asked following her mother.

Joyce nodded. "Also you were 19 when you were with Spike, not 17."

"Can we not talk about this, please?" Buffy rolled her eyes and walked away from her mother to look at a few clothes.

"Exactly how long have you been with this... boy?" Joyce asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes again, sometimes her mom just couldn't let things go. "A few months. Now can we please have a nice time? It is my birthday after all."

"I'm just interested in my daughters life." Joyce said shaking her head. "Is that a crime?"

"We are going over to his house tonight for dinner so please, please, please be on your best behavior." Buffy begged.

Joyce looked disappointed. "But it's your birthday, we always spend your birthday together now this boy comes around and all the sudden everything changes?"

"Mom, we spend the day together on my birthday." She said walking around the rack between to her mother. "At night I spend time with my friends, it has always been that way. Just this year I am spending it with my boyfriend and his family."

"Do you think you are spending to much time with this boy?" Joyce asked her only daughter.

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Now you can either come with tonight or... not. Whatever you want but if you go then you better be nice."

Buffy waited for someone to answer the door at the Sawyer Resident. She nervously looked to her left, her mother decided to join Buffy at Angel's house for dinner. It almost made her nervous but her mom promised she would be good.

Jenny opened the door, smiling at Buffy. "Hey, Buffy! Come on in! This must be your mother."

"Jenny, this is my mom Joyce." Buffy said pointing to her mother.

"It's so nice to meet you." Jenny said shaking Joyce's hand. "Angel is in the kitchen, Buffy."

Buffy took a step towards the kitchen then turned to her mom. Giving her mother a pointed look she mouthed 'be good.' before she walked towards the kitchen.

"Your so sexy when you cook." Buffy smiled until Ethan stuck his head around the corner smiling at her.

"I agree." Ethan winked. "He is soooo sexy."

Buffy winced closing her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Ethan told his sons girlfriend, getting into the cupboard. "He gets it from me."

Buffy glared at her boyfriend who had been laughing since she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Angel said, still laughing as he finished putting tomatoes into the salad he was making. "Your just so cute when you are embarrassed."

"Don't be mean to me. It's my birthday." She pouting, giving him a playful swat to his arm.

Angel slightly raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't be mean to me, I have been slaving over a hot stove for you all day! Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you." Buffy smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

"Don't believe him." Jenny smiled walking into the kitchen. "He has only been here an hour."

"Not my fault! Ben called." Angel defended.

"…and you spent the whole day on the phone?" Buffy joked.

Angel nodded. "Of course. We are teenage girls after all."

Joyce glanced at Jenny as Buffy walked into the kitchen. "Your very young."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jenny laughed.

"Your son is very young too."

"Do you have a problem with our children's age different too?" Jenny asked Buffy's mom.

"You do too?" Joyce asked. "What exactly are we going to do about it?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Joyce. "Are you talking about breaking them up?"

"Well we can't very well let them stay together!" Joyce exclaimed. "Your son is too young for my daughter, I know the perfect guy for her."

"You are aware that our children are in love, right?" Jenny asked.

Joyce glanced into the direction Buffy walked in. "Angel is too young to know what real love is."

Jenny shook her head. "I think we better go check on dinner."

As Jenny walked towards the kitchen she heard her husband, son and Buffy talking in the kitchen. She laughed to herself when she heard Angel tell Buffy he has been slaving over the stove all day. "Don't believe him." She smiled with Joyce walking behind her. "He has only been here an hour."

Everything seemed to be going so well, her mother didn't make any comments about her relationship with Angel. Even better, it had turned out that Angel was joking about his parents giving her a birthday like they always gave him. It was a nice quiet dinner. Angel had made Salad, Lasagna, bread sticks and the cheesecake that Buffy had asked for, luckily Angel had made the cheesecake earlier in the day. Ethan didn't agree with having cheese cake for a birthday so he had gone out and bought a cake. A birthday wasn't a birthday without a birthday cake!


	18. Cancun Vs Girlfriend

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a little on the short side but I am already working on chapter 19, I hope to upload it soon! **

**Chapter 18: Cancun Vs. Girlfriend **

"Hey, son!" Ethan called to Angel as he walked down the hallway to his room.

Angel walked into his parents room where his dad was packing for Spring Break. "What's up dad?"

"Just wanted to confirm that you are sure about not going with us." Ethan said folding a shirt and putting it into his suite case.

"I'm sure" Angel replied, leaning against the door frame. "Do you really need all those clothes?"

Looking down at his suite case Ethan nodded. "According to your mother. Are you 100% sure you don't want to come with us? Buffy will still be here when we get back."

"I'm sure dad." He was getting annoyed with his parents, they kept asking him the same thing over and over again.

"Cancun, Mexico." His dad reminded him. "You know you wanna go."

Angel crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure I don't want to go. As much as I would love going to Mexico with my parents, I would much rather stay home and be able to be with my girlfriend. I will be fine on my own. "Don't worry, Buffy will protect me." He smiled.

"Just be careful." His dad told him.

"Of what?" Angel asked.

"Sex." His dad eyed him. "You don't need to be getting that girl pregnant when you are only 18 years old, you have college ahead of you and that girl has her own business. You both have your whole lives in front of you. Don't go screwing it up."

"Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence dad." Angel said sarcastically. "I haven't heard back from Yale yet so who knows if I will be going to the college I want."

"You will get into Yale son." His father said putting some clothes in his suite case.

"We'll see. I applied for a few other colleges too. If Yale doesn't work out there is always community college." Angel said turning to walk away. "By the way, a little late on the sex talk, Pops."

"Have a nice trip Dad." Angel's father said sarcastically to himself. "Oh, thanks son, we will."

"Buffy?" Angel called upstairs as he closed the front door behind him.

"In my office." She called.

Angel walked up the stairs but stopped at the doorway of her office. "Am I allowed to come in?"

Buffy looked at him strangely. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Angel took a step inside the door way. "Well I have never been in here before and you have never invited me." He looked around, there was two sewing machines, a large selection of materials, a rack with clothes handing on it, a large desk with a fancy looking black flat panel computer with a black desk chair, sitting next to her desk top computer was her laptop. It was the cleanest most organized room in her whole house. "Wow, nice. Why do you need two sewing machines"

"Just in case my loving boyfriend wants to help me out." She joked.

"I don't sew." He said seriously.

Buffy shook her head and smiled. "Do you ever think I didn't invite you in here before because I was afraid we would have sex all over everything."

"Nice." Angel nodded wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Buffy laughed getting up from her desk. "What's up?"

"My parents..." he said looking out the window of her office, watching his parents drive down the street to make it to the airport. "..just left for Spring Break."

"I thought you were going too." She said placing a pencil down on her desk.

Angel put his hands on her hips. "I told them I wanted to stay here with you."

"Mmm, sounds nice." She smiled then turned to pick up a piece of paper off her desk. "but I made plans."

"Your kidding right?" He asked. He convinced his parents to let him stay in Sunnydale instead of going to Mexico so he could stay with his girlfriend and now she had other plans. 'Should have double checked with her, I guess.'

Buffy nodded. "Yup... but if you play your cards right... maybe..." she stood on her tip toes and nipped at his lip. "..you can be involved."

Angel smiled. "And what plans are these?"

"South Beach." She smiled.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "South Beach with my sexy girlfriend is so much better then Cancun with my parents." He kissed her neck.

Buffy smiled, loving the feel of his kisses against her neck. "We will be staying at Casa Grande Suite Hotel and Spa. Beach view, in room bar, fully working in room kitchen- for you to make me breakfast, an in house spa... a hot tub." then she turned serious. "But we won't be alone"

Angel stopped kissing her neck. "Things just got a lot less romantic. Why won't we be alone?"

"Well, it's a suite. It's HUGE and it better be for how much they charge a night so... Xander and another friend of mine are going too." she told him. "Why don't you see if Doyle and Gunn can come. It would be a lot of fun."

"If it's free for them then Gunn will be able to go, his parents don't care what he does but Doyle would have to ask his mom. Even though he is 18 he doesn't do anything his mom might not like." He told her.

"Well, do the talking thing... see if they can. And since I didn't get them anything for Christmas their plane tickets will be on me." She smiled.

"What about me?" Angel joked.

"Oh please! Are you kidding me!" Buffy laughed. "I still owe you for that amazing orgasm you gave me a few nights ago."

Angel turned his head away from her, letting out a small chuckle.

"Hey now, don't blush. You are a totally amazing lay!" She kissed his jaw line. "I love it when you take control now. Before it was a turn on that you didn't know what you were doing, now it's a turn on that you know what your doing." she put her hands up the back of his shirt. "I have come to realize that everything about you is a turn on."

Angel lifted her up off the ground and walked backwards. "Okay time to get out of here so we don't have sex all over everything."

Buffy laughed.

Buffy and Angel walked through the mall hand in hand. Buffy wanted to go shopping to get some new clothes and lingerie, it was going to be a good week. As they were about to walk into Victoria's Secret Buffy spotted someone she had been meaning to call all afternoon.

"Hey, why don't you go in and pick some stuff out, I will be right there." Buffy told him.

"Are you sure? I might look a little weird picking stuff out alone in Victoria's Secret... what is this big secret anyway?" He said making a face.

Buffy laughed. "Go. And don't start in the dressing room without me!"

He winked at her before he walked in.

"Okay, so there has been a slight change of plans." The blonde told the brunette.

"How slight?" The tall brunette asked looking up at Buffy a little surprised to see her there, and put a dress back on the rack.

"Well, slight as in guys will be there too. I know it was only going to be us but then Xander called me back and said he could go after all and then today Angel's parents left for their spring break and he stayed to spend time with me so I couldn't tell him I was leaving and he couldn't go with." Buddy rambled. "Sorry Cordelia."

"So your best friend and your boyfriend will be there?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy nodded and her boyfriend old crush. She couldn't really believe that they had become friends but after Cordelia came to her to warn her about Ms. French the two girls had gotten close. "Plus Gunn and Doyle."

Cordelia gave Buffy an annoyed looked. "Do I still get to leave my boyfriend behind?"

"Oh most definitely!" Buffy laughed. "How are things going with that?"

Cordelia sighed as she looked through another rack of clothes. "I think I want to break up with him."

"Oh my god! Please do it!" Buffy said excitedly. "Cordy, I wanted to thank you... I have never had a friend that was a girl before... at least not a true friend. I told you about hoe bag sleeping with my dad right?"

Cordelia nodded. "I'm not going to lie, I didn't like you at first. Everyone else liked you and sadly that was drawing attention away from me, then there is the fact my boyfriend wants to nail you but after all the times you shot him down, you proved to me that you don't want to be with him. Plus you are making me realize I don't want to be with him! You turned out to be really nice and you know your fashion. Odd because you dress so plainly."

"Gee thanks!" Buffy laughed.

"Honestly, I trust your fashion sense, which I never say about anyone! But you do design clothes. I'm glad we have gotten to know each other. That night when Angel talked to me at the party, I know it was because of you, he told me. I thought he was really nice then I learned so is his girlfriend." Cordelia shrugged. "You taught me never to judge the new girl... because she could end up becoming my best friend."

"Aww, Cordy!" Buffy laughed. "Does this mean Harmony is out?"

" Oh please! Not even you could get her head out of my butt!" Cordelia rolled her eyes and picked up another dress. Cordelia turned towards Buffy showing her the short blue dress, Buffy nodded her approval. "So what are you doing here anyway? Don't you just makes your own clothes?"

"Not always, When Wal Mart has a sale you know I am all over that!" Buffy smiled.

"God! Your so nasty!" Cordelia joked as she handed the blue dress to a woman wearing a black skirt suit with a name tag.

"No, seriously though, since Angel is going to be going too now I thought maybe a stop at Victoria's Secret was needed." Buffy said still amused by her friends reaction. "Wanna join?"

Cordelia gave her blonde friend a dirty look. "Like I want to know anymore more about your sex life then I already do. Gross. Go! Shoo!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cordelia turned around in her seat to asked Buffy, looking over at Gunn and Doyle as they messed with the airplane seats laughing like little kids.

Buffy looked across the isle at them from her window seat and then to her boyfriend sitting next to her. She got a worried look on her face when Angel busted out laughing along with his friends over the tray on the seat in front of them falling and hitting Doyle in the head as he bent over. Biting her lip she looked to Cordelia. "Kind of." 'Oh boy, this is going to be a long flight.'

Once they were actually in the air Gunn and Doyle decided to take a nap and Angel put his headphones in and listened to some music. Buffy looked over at her boyfriends best friends and smiled. She tapped Cordelia on the shoulder, when she turned around Buffy pointed to the two boys. Cordelia snickered when she saw Doyle leaning against the window asleep with Gunn resting his head on Doyle's shoulder. Buffy glanced at Angel, she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. She smiled at Cordelia and quietly handed her the camera out of her purse. Cordelia's smile got bigger as she nodded and took the camera from Buffy. Cordelia took a few pictures of the boys sleeping. "Black mail!" Cordelia whispered as she handed the camera back to Buffy. "Totally worth them coming."

Buffy looked at Angel again. She really couldn't tell if he was sleeping, he looked like he was but at times he looked so serene when he was just resting his eyes.

"Is he asleep?" Cordelia barely whispered.

Buffy shrugged then raised her eyebrow at him. She quickly lifted her digital camera and snapped a shot of Angel then hid the camera in her lap, turning away innocently just in case he was awake. When he didn't move Buffy raised the camera again and repeated what she had just done. Cordelia laughed at her friend.

Buffy looked at Angel out of the corner of her eye to see that he hadn't moved again. She slowly leaned in near him, holding the camera out to get a picture of her making a silly face at her sleeping boyfriend. Then stuck her tounge out so it was barely touching his cheek and glanced over towards the camera to take a picture. Cordelia busted out laughing causing Gunn to wake up to look around to see what happened and other people on the plane looked towards Cordelia.

Okay, so maybe they were just as bad as the boys!

When the plane landed Buffy went over to the large screen with the flights listed to make sure Xander's flight was still on time. He was going to be getting in about a half hour after their flight. They made their way to Xander's gate to wait for him and then they would go to baggage claim. Doyle was worried someone else would claim his baggage, Cordelia made a remark that if someone else did end up claiming his then they would just fine it in the dumpster later because no one else was deranged enough to actually wear those clothes. Buffy ignored the others bickering behind her and tried to look over and around the people walking past, trying to spot Xander. When Buffy shrieked Angel quickly turned his head to look at her, hoping nothing happened to her, the three others stopped bickering to looked in her direction when they saw her take off running. They watched her jump into the waiting arms of a dark haired man.

"Jeez Buff, you would think I just got back from war or something'." Xander smiled, hugging his best friend close.

Buffy laughed and was about to make a remark back when her smile fell from her face, she didn't expect to see the person who had just walked off the same plane as her best friend. The person who was now standing there watching her with a small smile.


	19. Miss Hits-A-Lot

Sorry you had to wait so long!

Thank you to Buffyandangel who got me back in the mood to write another chapter to this story and to ba2006 who actually got me to work harder at getting past my writers block. So I guess Buffy's Hoodie and a brand new Christmas fic I have been working on is all because of ba2006! Thank you both!

Chapter 19: Miss. Hits-A-Lot

When the plane landed Buffy went over to the large screen with the flights listed to make sure Xander's flight was still on time. He was going to be getting in about a half hour after their flight. They made their way to Xander's gate to wait for him and then they would go to baggage claim. Doyle was worried someone else would claim his baggage, Cordelia made a remark that if someone else did end up claiming his then they would just find it in the dumpster later because no one else was deranged enough to actually wear those clothes. Buffy ignored the others bickering behind her and tried to look over and around the people walking past, trying to spot Xander. When Buffy shrieked Angel quickly turned his head to look at her, hoping nothing happened to her, the three others stopped bickering to look in her direction when they saw her take off running. They watched her jump into the waiting arms of a dark haired man.

"Jeez Buff, you would think I just got back from war or something'." Xander smiled, hugging his best friend close.

Buffy laughed and was about to make a remark back when her smile fell from her face, she didn't expect to see the person who had just walked off the same plane as her best friend. The person who was now standing there, watching her with a small smile.

Buffy pulled away from Xander and walked away, not knowing what just took place the four teenagers followed her. Doyle was excited when he noticed she was making her way to the baggage claim. When they got there Buffy told a man what flight they had been on and asked if their luggage had come out yet, he pointed her in the direction of some unclaimed luggage while Xander and his friend checked the board to see where their luggage was coming in at and made their way to Baggage Claim D. Once everyone had their luggage they used the Hotel Shuttle outside the airport because they couldn't all fit into a cab, even if it was a van.

/

Buffy stood glaring at Xander with her arms crossed over her chest while he checked into the Hotel Suite. Cordelia, Angel and his friends still didn't know what was going on. Gunn looked to the left where the still un-introduced member of their party was standing with an amused look on his face. "Angel, you know her a lot better than I do but Buffy being this quite isn't normal…right?" Gunn asked his best friend.

Angel narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend trying to figure out what could be bothering her. "It is when she is upset about something."

"You ready?" Xander asked everyone when he left the counter. "We are the top floor."

Everyone left their luggage as the bellboy started to put it on a cart, Doyle grabbed his luggage away from the man and gave him a paranoid look.

"My God! Just give the man your ugly suitcase, it's his job!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Besides, what is he going to do? Steal it? I'm sure he has better taste than that."

Doyle scrunched up his face in disapproval but let go of the suitcase as the man was lightly tugging on it.

/

All seven members of the group packed into the elevator to go up to the top floor where their Suite was. Buffy got in last with her arms still cross, Angel watched her very closely from next to her. While the Bellboy went into another elevator. Buffy was the first out and walked down the hall until she found the right door and watched for Xander to catch up because he still had the room keys. Once Xander opened the door she pushed past him grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the closest room with a door on it, once they were inside she slammed the door shut. Angel walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it to hear what was going on.

"Why the hell did you bring him?" Buffy said in a harsh voice.

Angel raised his eyebrows at the tone of his girlfriend's voice, Xander's friend walked over to the Bellboy and took out a twenty dollar bill. "This might be awhile."

"Well sorry, I thought it would be nice for you to see him." Xander said back to her.

"After how things ended with him? We weren't even on a happy note!" Buffy said in the same harsh voice.

"You two had a good thing going for a while and last time we had an in depth conversation you and your little boyfriend were at a low point and you didn't know if he wanted to be with you." Xander said back in a harsh voice of his own. "So don't blame me for your lack of communication."

Buffy turned her back on Xander, walking towards the door. "Just keep your friend away from me."

"The only reason I'm friends with him is because of you!" Xander shouted at her back.

Angel took a step back when Buffy quickly opened the door, she walked past him and went straight for the man who was standing by the couch. "Ello Lo..."

Before he could finish she punched him in the nose causing him to stumble back slightly and hit the back of his legs on the couch. He fell back on the couch and touched his hand to his nose to see if there was any blood. "We good now, Love?" he asked, standing back up.

She punched him again. "Now I'm good." Buffy said walking out of the room. "And I'm not your love."

He touched his nose again, this time there was blood. "She still got that right hook."

"It's Buffy…" Xander said with a small smile, looking in the direction his best friend just stormed off in. "would you expect anything less?"

"Not at all." He smiled, going over to the freezer to get some ice.

Angel didn't know if he should go after her or if she was in a really bad mood that he might get punched too.

"Okay." Xander said turning to the four teenagers. "Long over-due introductions. I'm Xander and this here is my friend Spike, which you can tell by the gross red stuff now gushing from his nose Buffy doesn't like him very much."

"Why?" The brunette girl asked.

Xander shrugged. "They had this whole dating thing going on and it ended badly. You must be Cordelia."

The girl nodded.

"And you…" Xander pointed to Gunn.

"Gunn." He filled in then pointed to next to him. "This guy with the death grip on his suitcase is Doyle and the Edward Cullen look-a-like here is Angel."

"Hey!" Angel interrupted. "I look nothing like Edward Cullen."

"Angel, huh." Xander held out his hand for his best friend's boyfriend. "I have heard a lot about you. I actually wanted to meet you when I was in Sunnydale but Buffy said you were out of town."

Angel nodded shaking his hand. "I wanted to meet you also. Buffy talks about you a lot too."

"That girl is a talker." Xander laughed

/

Buffy sat out on the balcony, she went out there to cool off. She got pretty upset when she saw Spike but now she was calm and watching the people down below near the pool. She wondered what everyone else was doing and if maybe they wanted to go down where the groups of people where.

"'ey Goldilocks." Spike cautiously came out of the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony.

Buffy glanced over at him and let out a sigh. "Hey."

"Still pissed?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not completely."

"Calm 'nough that I won't need medical attention if I sit?" Spike asked pointing to the chair next to her.

"No promises." She said looking back off the balcony then turned back to Spike. "It felt really good hitting you, like REALLY good."

Spike laughed. "Felt like you enjoyed it."

"I might have to do it again." She smiled. "Soon."

"In that case…" Spike tossed something at her. "I might have to actually keep my white flag."

Buffy looked at him confused but caught it, it was her bikini top. "Hey! You went through my stuff!"

"Not my fault. Your new boy toy was putting your stuff in the dresser." He shrugged. "It was just sitting there, I couldn't resist. He's a little young for you isn't he?"

"Have you been talking to my mom?"

Spike smiled. "Actually, yes."

Buffy narrowed her eyes playfully. "He is young compared to you."

"Touche." He laughed. "Can you believe it…I am going to be the big three oh."

"Yeah, actually… I can." Buffy leaned in closer and looked at his hair. "You've got a little…" she touched her hair near her own temple. "gray, right here."

Spike glanced down at her lower half of her body. "Yeah, and you look a little rounder in the hip area."

"That punch is quickly approaching." She smiled.

/

Buffy walked back into the common area in the hotel suite with Spike right behind her. "Wow, now that I am actually looking at the place it's pretty nice."

"That tunnel vision you get when you're pissed." Spike smirked. "All you could see was me, just like in your dreams."

Buffy reached back and swiftly punched Spike in the stomach without looking at him. "Don't make me throw up." then smiled at the rest of the group. "After I check this place out you guys want to go down to the pool?"

"Yes!" Cordelia smiled. "I need to work on my tan!"

Doyle looked over at Cordelia, wasn't she already tan?

Buffy smiled back at her friend and walked further into the common room. She tried not to laugh when she walked past the large white corner couch that Spike had landed on not very long ago. She always wanted a corner couch but the way her living room was set up she couldn't have one. She walked around the silver bar counter that separated the kitchen from the common area. "I think this is nicer than my own kitchen." She saw a coffee maker on the counter and pointed to it. "This is just like my coffee maker… or the one I used to have before it went and broke."

"The coffee maker I got you broke?!" Xander asked a little upset.

Buffy nodded. "But Angel got me a new one. Speaking of…" she glanced at Angel. "Whatcha makin' me?"

Angel smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. "Anything you want."

"Yay!" Buffy jumped in excitement. "but first… care to show me the bedroom?"

"Here we go." Gunn muttered as Angel made his way over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her waist. "We are never going to the pool now."

Angel glared at Gunn as he guided Buffy in the direction of their room.

"You should really get a huge sign that says you are having sex and put it on the door. I don't need to be walking in on that again." Doyle shouted after the couple.

"Again?!" Cordelia, Xander and Spike all said in unison.

Gunn threw his hands up. "Don't go there, I don't need the image back in my brain."

To be continued…


End file.
